Acepto
by AlexJLaw95
Summary: Joshifer fanfic. Jennifer no esta acostumbrada a este tipo de películas y no sabe que hacer. Durante el camino encontrara a alguien que esta en la misma situacion y con quien encontrara el apoyo que le falta ¿y talvez algo más? Doy pena en los sumarios por favor darle una oportunidad a esta historia
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Miedo, eso es lo que siento en este momento, son cerca de las tres de la madrugada y estoy en un bar de Londres tomando café. Si acepto, no podre hacer esto nunca más sin que me saquen fotos. Si acepto, mi vida cambiará.

Hace unos meses hice un cásting para lo que podría ser la película del año. Si soy sincera no me hice muchas ilusiones, no tengo costumbre en hacer franquicias ni películas de estudio. Estaba terminando de rodar mi última película cuando pasó. Era medianoche y el sonido de mi móvil me despertó. No me entere mucho de la conversación, estaba medio dormida. Solo pude entender esto:

-enhorabuena, lo has conseguido… eres la elegida…-

No me lo podía creer, les dije que les llamaría por la mañana y tres días mas tarde aquí estoy sin darles ninguna respuesta.

Mi familia y mi novio me apoyaron en todo momento, recuerdo que mi madre se puso como loca cuando se lo dije, y también recuerdo su cara cuando le dije que no me había decidido

-te encanta el guion y el papel ¿y aun así no lo aceptas porque te da miedo? Eres una hipócrita cariño-

Para ella es muy fácil decirlo, pero siento que no estoy preparada. Preparada para que miles de paparazzi me sigan hasta cuando paseo al perro, para que miles de adolescentes cuelguen mi foto en sus paredes. Por no hablar que las alfombras rojas me aterrorizan. Algo raro en alguien nominada al Oscar ya lo se.

Subo de nuevo a mi habitación y antes de darme cuenta tengo mi móvil en la mano. No se que hacer, pero….. pase lo que pase…. No estare sola. Esta película es muy grande y habrá alguien al que le ocurrirá lo mismo que a mi. Alguien con quien me pueda identificar y tener algo en común. Y quizás con quien pueda ser yo misma en esta locura.

Dejo sonar el móvil y al rato alguien contesta:

-¿diga?

-¿es Gary Ross?

-Si-

- soy Jennifer, e-e decidido aceptar-

-Eso es estupendo señorita Lawrence. Bienvenida al elenco de Los Juegos Del Hambre-

**bueno pues este es el prologo de la historia. la mayoria de las cosas son ciertas ya que utilice entrevistas de Jennifer para hacerlo. como lo de el estar tomando cafe y pensar lo de las fotos , lo que le dice su madre y lo de que la llamaron de madrugada. espero que os guste y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible. dadle una oportunidad.**


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

¡Mierda! La cuerda del arco me ha vuelto a dar en el brazo. Llevo un par de semanas practicando el tiro con arco para la película. Por supuesto nunca conseguiré ser tan buena como describen a Katniss en el libro, pero Gary Ross, el director, contrató a una competidora olímpica de tiro con arco para entrenarme, y así al menos tener la técnica.

Le estoy cogiendo el gusto, pero si disparas mal la cuerda te golpea en el interior del brazo, y duele bastante.

-Jennifer, ha llamado el director dice que te necesitan para terminar el cásting- dice mi entrenadora.

Uff al menos no me dolerá mas el brazo aunque ahora mismo lo tengo como un tomate. La gran mayoría del cast ya esta escogido. Voy a trabajar con actores bastante conocidos como Woody Harrelson o Donald Shuterland, que para ser sincera intimida un poco.

También estoy contentísima de trabajar con Lenny Kravitz, ya le conozco de antes ya que su hija es una de mis mejores amigas, incluso una vez me pillo ensayando un discurso con uno de sus premios en su casa.

Los demás no son tan conocidos, pero me llevo genial con ellos, sobretodo con Willow y Amandla, las pequeñas del cast. Pero aun asi no puedo evitar sentirme un poco sola, supongo que aun me abruma la magnitud de la película, perdón franquicia ya que he firmado para cuatro películas.

Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que casi me paso de estudio. Solo faltan tres personajes: Gale, Cato y Peeta.

Estaba un poco nerviosa por quien interpretaría a Peeta, voy a tener que rodar muchas escenas con él, algunas mas íntimas que otras.

Me siento en la mesa con los directores de Casting, Gary y la mismísima Suzanne Collins.

Son las ultimas audiciones asique básicamente en cuanto entra el primer actor, Liam Hemsworth, le dicen que ha sido aceptado para Gale.

Liam es encantador, es de Australia así que espero que él sea esa persona que me ayude a soportar todo esto y a no actuar como una actriz superguay que tiene todo bajo control.

El siguiente en pasar es Alexander Ludwig, audicionó para Peeta pero al final le contrataron para Cato. Ahora solo falta un actor, el que seguramente hara de Peeta, ahora entiendo para que me han llamado, tengo que leer unas líneas del guion para ver la química que tengo con él, estupendo.

Entra en la habitación un chico moreno y musculoso con los ojos oscuros. Un momento, yo le conozco. Le he visto en algunos premios pero nunca he hablado con él. Nos da a todos la mano y cuando llega a mi no puedo evitar quedarme embobada.

-Hola, soy Josh Hutcherson-

-H-hola yo… soy J-jennifer….Lawrence-

-Lo se- me dedica una cálida sonrisa, podría verle sonreír todo el día sin inmutarme, no se cuanto tiempo llevamos mirándonos y cogidos de la mano pero cuando el director carraspea me saca del trance. Pero ¿Qué me acaba de pasar?.

-vale chicos ¿empezamos?- leemos algunas líneas del guión. Y para mi sorpresa me ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba, bastante mejor. Josh es perfecto para Peeta, es muy dulce y encantador y….. ¿pero qué me pasa? ¡es solo un actor más!

- bueno creo que podemos dar por finalizado el cásting en unas semanas empezaremos a rodar y os teñiremos el pelo- No había caído en eso, Katniss es morena, adiós a mi pelo rubio.

Me despido de todos y me voy a mi camerino. De camino alguien me toca el hombro. Es Josh.

-Hey, el director ha dicho que me vaya a mi camerino pero voy un poco perdido ¿me puedes decir donde es?- me pregunta con una tímida sonrisa.

-claro- caminamos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a mi camerino- bueno, este es el mio, están todos juntos así que no creo que tengas problemas en encontrar el tuyo-

-vale, gracias de todos modos- camina un par de pasos pero se vuelve a dar la vuelta- me a encantado conocerte- cuando oigo esto último y le veo sonreír siento algo cálido en el estomago. No puedo evitar sonreír como una idiota. Y lo peor es que me sorprendo a mi misma viendo como se va hasta que entra en su camerino. Vale, eso ha sido raro. Bueno en unas semanas habrá empezado todo y no tendre tiempo para pensar en otra cosa. O eso espero.

**ya se que es muy cortito, espero que cuando desarrolle la historia me salgan capitulos mas largos. bueno no espereis mucho de el fic es el primero que hago, pero aceptare encantada sugerencias y que digais lo que esperais que ocurra y lo que no os gusta, en serio os lo agradeceria mucho y me ayudaria bastante. bueno disfrutad y dejad reviews porfi :)**


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Han pasado ya dos meses de rodaje y aun no me he acostumbrado a mi pelo, es tan…. oscuro.

Josh dice que así mis ojos resaltan más, aunque puede que solo lo diga para quedar bien. Me he unido mucho a él, los dos somos de Kentucky, y en el set es como volver a tener doce años, siempre haciendo bromas y trasteando con todo. Me encanta pasar tiempo con él.

Estaba apunto de meterme en la cama cuando alguien me manda un mensaje. ¿Quién será a estas horas?:

_-Heyyyyyy ¿paso a buscarte mañana?_

_-Josh tenemos los tráilers junto al estudio, se tarda como unos 5_

_min._

_-Jaja si lo se, pero estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir a correr juntos por las mañanas, ya sabes para las escenas de la arena._

No se porque pero esto hace que sonría, no me hace mucha gracia correr, ya acabo bastante fatigada después de rodar, pero…. pasare mas tiempo con Josh.

-_reúnete conmigo al pie de la colina que hay junto al estudio_

_-allí estaré, felices sueños_

Nada más despertarme me pongo lo más cómodo que tengo para hacer deporte y salgo. Al principio camino lentamente, pero veo como, inconscientemente, acelero el paso según me voy acercando a nuestro punto de encuentro.

Al llegar me detengo, Josh está apoyado en una roca esperándome, lleva unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada. Noto como se me acelera el corazón. Debe de ser por la rápida caminata hasta aquí.

-Hola ojos bonitos- dice en cuanto me ve. Se ha convertido en una especie de broma entre nosotros por lo de mi pelo, pero aun así no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla, esto hace que me sonroje todavía más. Josh parece notarlo porque su sonrisa se hace aun más grande. Genial Jen.- ¿has dormido bien?- yo simplemente asiento con una sonrisa apretando los labios.

Empezamos a correr en silencio. Lo bueno es que casi nadie pasa por aquí, y mucho menos por el bosque, así es mucho mas tranquilo. Josh es un atleta increíble y me cuesta seguirle el ritmo. Se percata de mi fatiga y me pregunta amablemente si quiero descansar. En otras circunstancias le habría dicho que no ya que me encanta el deporte, pero estoy tan cansada que no puedo ni con mi alma así que emito un gemido que él interpreta como un si.

Salimos del camino por donde íbamos corriendo y nos sentamos en el suelo a respirar aire fresco.

Hablamos de todo, pero siempre acabamos hablando de lo mucho que echamos de menos Kentucky, los lugares a donde íbamos, todo….

-¿Qué te llevó a ser Katniss?- vaya eso si que es un cambio de tema.

-Si me hubieses avisado de que me ibas a hacer una entrevista me habría arreglado un poco- se ríe

-¿Por qué?, estas bien así- ¿Lo dice enserio o se esta riendo de mi? Cuesta creer que sea enserio con las pintas que llevo, sudando y con el pelo enmarañado. Un momento, acabo de verle hacer un gesto con la cara, como si no pudiese creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta. Nah, serán imaginaciones mías.

-La verdad es que no lo se, me encantan los libros, y… quería hacer algo diferente, mas grande supongo…., pero tengo miedo de hacerlo mal, no me parezco en nada a Katniss.

-no digas eso, te he visto hacer tus escenas. Eres perfecta- vuelve a hacer ese gesto de arrepentimiento y además gira sutilmente la cabeza para que no le vea, ahora si que no me lo he imaginado.

- ¿y tu? _Peeta-_ digo haciendo énfasis en el nombre de su personaje.

-Por lo mismo que tu supongo, además quería conocer gente nueva- le brillan los ojos, no se porque pero algo me dice que esta hablando de una persona en particular.

-he visto que te llevas muy bien con todos- añado

-si….pero dejaré de llevarme bien contigo como sigas quejándote de tu pelo-

-¡Yo! pero si cada vez que pasas por un espejo giras la cara para no verte, odias tu pelo-

-es que no me gusta el rubio-

-¡Yo soy rubia!- finjo que me enfado

-Jaja ya lo se, pero a ti te queda muy bien y a mi no- le doy un golpe en el brazo y nos echamos a reír por lo absurda que se ha vuelto la conversación. De repente caigo en una cosa.

-oye dices que me queda bien el rubio, pero también dices que estoy bien de morena ¿en cual de las dos as mentido para quedar bien?- suelta una carcajada.

-estas muy guapa de las dos maneras, jamás podría decidirme- dice muy serio mirándome a los ojos pero con una tímida sonrisa, yo aparto la mirada no sin antes ruborizarme por el comentario. Somos muy buenos amigos, los amigos se hacen cumplidos unos a otros ¿no?

-será mejor que volvamos hoy toca rodar las escenas de la entrevista antes de los juegos- dice

-Genial. Largas horas de peluquería y maquillaje-digo con sarcasmo. Se rie y cuando se levanta me ofrece la mano para ayudarme, yo la acepto pero cuando me levanto me agarra la mano durante mas tiempo de lo que la situación requería. Solo han sido unos segundos, pero los suficientes como para darme cuenta. Él retira su mano torpemente.

-E-esto…..um, ¿n-nos vamos?- ¿Por qué esta nervioso?

-S-si….c-claro- ¿y ahora yo?

Volvemos al estudio en silencio, preguntándonos como será hoy el rodaje.

**bueeeno pues aqui el capi 2 jajaj lamento los saltos de tiempo tan grandes, cuando consuiga llevar la historia por donde yo quiero procurare no hacerlos muy amenudo, espero que os guste y no os olvideis de los reviews**

**reviews:**

**adriana2011:** muchas gracias! no te preocupes yo tambien tengo una obsesion con ellos enorme, esque son perfectos el uno para el otro. en las entrevistas que hacen juntos Jen siempre esta alegre e interrumpiendole para hacer algo gracioso, pero cuando esta sola o con otro miebro del cast esta mucho mas seria. de aqui a la ultima de sinsajo se lian, si esque no lo ha hecho ya jajaj gracias por el review :)


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

**JOSH´S POV**

¡Idiota! Eso es lo que eres Josh un idiota. ¿a que han venido todos esos comentarios? Dios soy un bocazas, ¿ojos bonitos? ¿a que ha venido eso? Seguro que Jen se ha ruborizado de vergüenza, pero de vergüenza ajena por lo absurdo que es el comentario.

Tengo que dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas con Jen. Ella me gusta bastante pero no quiero que lo sepa nadie. Además ella tiene novio. Y lo peor de todo es que me considera su amigo, no quiero arruinar esa amistad por que a mi me apetezca ligar con mi compañera de rodaje como en todos los sets. No, jamás seria capaz de hacerle eso. Me voy a vestuario para que me preparen para rodar. Lo bueno es que los chicos acabamos enseguida y estamos esperando a los demás actores para colocarnos y rodar. Jen tenia razón con lo de tirarse varias horas porque es la ultima en llegar. Stanly Tucci ya esta en su sitio listo para hacer de Caesar. No puedo evitar reírme de sus pintas con la peluca azul y los dientes falsos. Noto como alguien me golpea el hombro y cuando me doy la vuelta me quedo sin habla. Es Jen en su traje de Katniss, lleva un vestido rojo precioso y con unos diamantes en el hombro (**AU: soy malísima describiendo la ropa y los peinados, todos habréis visto la peli asique sabeis cual es jaja)**

-¿Cómo estoy?- me pregunta con una tímida sonrisa, lo que la hace mucho mas adorable.

-E-estas…. Wow- soy incapaz de articular palabra.

-bueno me lo tomare como un cumplido- nos reímos como dos idiotas. ¿Pero que me pasa con esta chica? Nunca me había quedado sin saber que decir delante de una chica, y mucho menos actuar como un estúpido. ¿Por qué con ella si?. Me doy cuanta de que la han puesto unos tacones muy altos asique parezco ridículamente bajito a su lado. Esto hace que me de la vuelta y me vaya a mi sitio sin decirle nada. Genial Josh te, vas superando. Seré idiota.

Rodamos todas las escenas de las entrevistas y solo nos queda hacer en la que Katniss "ataca" a Peeta después de declararse. Va a ser divertido ver como una chica más alta que tú te acorrala en la pared. De nuevo, a hacer el ridículo.

**JEN´S POV**

Por fin hemos acabado las entrevistas, las escenas han quedado geniales pero tenia miedo de caerme en la escena en la que Katniss gira para el público. Nos sitúan a Josh y a mi en nuestro sitio para rodar la siguiente escena, en la que tengo que gritarle. No va a ser fácil, es imposible enfadarse con Josh. Me quitan los tacones para que me sea mas cómodo y para tener la misma altura que Josh, supongo que se alegrara ya que antes parecía bastante incomodo con eso. En cuanto gritan acción espero a que Josh pase por mi lado para abalanzarme sobre el y apoyarle contra la pared, no había caído en que mi cara esta a escasos centímetros de la suya, tanto que puedo sentir su aliento. Su expresión de asombro me hace recordar que estamos actuando, y para colmo no he dicho ninguna de mis frases. No puede ser, me e quedado tan embobada mirándole a los ojos que me he olvidado de que estábamos rodando. Para disimular, me empiezo a reír y digo que se me han olvidado mis líneas para que parezca una toma falsa, creo que ha colado. La rodamos un par de veces mas hasta que el director esta satisfecho, nos da la tarde libre para que los especialistas preparen los efectos especiales de las entrevistas, uf que bien podre descansar.

Me quito el traje y el maquillaje y me voy a mi camerino con la intención de tirarme en el sofá a ver películas y no hacer nada. Me pongo unos pantalones cortos una camiseta de tirantes y me recojo el pelo en una coleta desenfadada, hoy hace un calor horrible. Estoy apunto de ponerme una película cuando llaman a la puerta. Cuando la abro veo al siempre sonriente Josh

-hola-

-hola ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¿ha sonado tan borde como me a parecido a mi?

-bueno es que me aburría en mi camerino y e venido a verte- que dulce es.

-pues estaba a punto de ver una película, pasa si quieres- nos sentamos en el sillón a ver una película, es una comedia, no es un peliculón pero te ries. No paramos de comentar sobre ella.

-no entiendo el personaje de la chica enserio ¿Cómo no puede notar que le están gastando una broma?- Josh se ríe.

-jajaj es una buena broma, además no es tan fácil hacer una broma realmente buena, tienes que ser un gran experto como yo- añade esto ultimo con una gran sonrisa burlona.

-Vaya, nos a salido un Peeta modesto-

-Ja-ja-ja me parto- dice sarcástico.

-oh vamos Josh admítelo, hay que ser muy estúpido para caer en esa trampa-

-no es verdad, es una buena broma apuesto a que tu no te darías ni cuenta si te hicieran una-

-Josh tengo dos hermanos mayores y me hacían de todo, incluso una vez mi hermano me ato las manos y empezó a tirarme pelotas de tenis en la cara, créeme tengo mucha experiencia en intuir un factor sorpresa-

-mmmmm, creo que eso me ha sonado a desafío- tiene un brillo extraño en los ojos que asusta un poco.

-¿nos apostamos algo?- no pienso perder contra el, desde pequeña e odiado siempre tener que evitar un reto.

-vale, que te parece el que pierda invita al otro a una cena en un restaurante. Si consigo gastarte una broma sin que te enteres tendrás que invitarme-

-de acuerdo, acepto- sellamos el acuerdo con un apretón de manos

-vas a perder Lawrence-

-de eso nada Hutcherson, y es señorita Lawrence para ti- pedimos una pizza y seguimos viendo películas hasta que ya se hace tarde y Josh vuelve a su camerino. Mientras estoy tumbada en la cama pienso que no ha sido muy buena idea lo de la apuesta, Josh es muy conocido por sus bromas, aunque al menos no creo que me gaste una broma en ese programa de la MTV, no pueden entrar cámaras en el estudio. Nah, seguro que gano, todos estos años aguantando las bromas de mis hermanos servirán para algo además soy muy intuitiva. No pasara nada.

**bueno supongo que sabreis cual sera la broma no? jajaja muchas gracias por los reviews, estaba convencidisima de que nadie la leeria y cuando me he levantado y lo he visto me he quedado flipada de verdad muchas gracias. en este capi he escrito una de las bromas que le hacian sus hermanos a Jen, use una entrevista en la que cuenta a algunas, y la verdad esque la hacian de todo pobrecita jajaja he visto vuestras sugerencias y no os preocupes que si que pondre lo de la contusion aunque todabia no se si lo pondre en que capi ponerlo jajaj**


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Ha pasado una semana y todavía Josh no me ha gastado la broma, reconozco que me esta poniendo de los nervios, supongo que lo hace aposta, pero el problemas es que ahora estoy obsesionada y cada vez que oigo un ruido o voy sola por el estudio parezco la protagonista de una peli de miedo y sospecho hasta de una mosca.

Josh no para de reírse de mi cuando nos vamos a correr por las mañanas ya que no le dejo que camine detrás de mí y no le quito el ojo de encima.

El rodaje de hoy va a ser lo peor, vamos a empezar con las escenas de la arena y la primera es la de la cornucopia y para más diversión la vamos a rodar después de comer con todo el calor.

Llegamos al estudio y nos llevan a la zona donde tienen montada la cornucopia en carritos de golf. Como suponía hace un calor horrible y primero nos hacen correr a todos para que memoricemos nuestro recorrido.

Después de tres horas por fin rodamos dos o tres tomas de la escena que saldrá en la película y ha sido horrible, correr con una chaqueta, pantalones largos y haciendo que esquivas a todo el mundo no es nada divertido.

Cuando nos dejan volver a nuestros camerinos son casi las nueve de la noche y parezco una zombi, tanto que por el camino me saludan y ni siquiera me fijo en quien es, llego a mi camerino y lo primero que hago es dirigirme al baño, soy bien conocida por ir al baño con mas frecuencia de lo normal no quiero ni imaginarme como seré cuando este embarazada, abro la puerta y me pego el susto de mi vida, lo primero que veo es una especie de muñeco mutilado sentado en la taza agarrando el papel del baño, pego tal grito que estoy segura de que me han oído hasta en china y salgo corriendo de mi camerino, antes de separarme cuatro pasos de la puerta noto como dos fuertes brazos me agarran por detrás. Estoy a punto de pegarle una bofetada a quien sea que me esta sujetando cuando veo que es Josh que no para de reírse. La realidad me golpea como un martillo.

-¡pero-a-ti-que-te-pasa!- le grito pegándole en el pecho con cada palabra.

-Jen tranquilízate vale, a sido una broma- sigue riéndose pero al menos ese ataque de risa que tenia se le a pasado.

-¡una broma, Josh casi me da un ataque!- me da un abrazo para que me tranquilice y la verdad es que consigo calmarme un poco.

-anda vamos a sentarnos en un banco estamos llamando la atención- dice

Hay un pequeño parque cerca del estudio, es un lugar tranquilo sobretodo a estas horas de la noche. Nos sentamos en un banco, Josh se lleva riendo desde que salí de mi camerino.

-quieres parar, no tiene gracia me has dado un susto de muerte- le pongo cara de niña pequeña

-anda no será para tanto-

-has hecho que me meara en los pantalones del susto- digo seria, esto hace que le vuelva a dar el ataque de risa.- voy a tener pesadillas por tu culpa ¿sabes? ya nunca voy a poder entrar al baño como las personas normales-

- lo siento mucho, oh venga Jen vas a hacer que me sienta realmente mal si me sigues mirando con esos ojos de cachorrito herido-

Sonrío satisfecha de haber conseguido que al menos se sienta culpable, he de reconocer que la broma es buena pero tengo ganas de matarle. Seguro que a partir de ahora entrare al baño con un bate de beisbol, y voy bastantes veces al día.

-¿bueno y que hay de la cena?-

-¿perdón?- estaba tan cansada que ya me cuesta oírle

-ya sabes la apuesta, ¿paso a recogerte mañana?

-¿creía que la que invitaba era yo?-

-e invitaras tu pero no pienso dejar que también me lleves tú, tengo una reputación que mantener- le pego en el brazo.

-pienso devolvértela-

-Ha, seguro que si- comenta sarcástico apoyando la espalda en el banco y acomodarse mejor.

-espera y veras…..- estoy muy cansada así que me apoyo en su hombro, no recuerdo mas a partir de ese momento

**JOSH´S POV**

Cuando Jen apoya la cabeza en mi hombro me quedo paralizado y mientras la veo dormida plácidamente tan cerca de mi me siento realmente mal por la broma. Intento disfrutar del momento, sentir su cercanía. Ugh ¡para Josh! Jen es tu amiga, además esta saliendo con otro deja de pensar si quiera en intentar algo con ella. Mientras la miro caigo en una cosa, en dos semanas rodaremos la escena de la cueva, no puedo evitar sonreír como un tonto, podre besarla. Aunque claro no será ella será Katniss pero….. bah da igual. Empieza a hacer frio y me quito con cuidado la chaqueta para no despertarla y echársela por encima mientras la acomodo en mi pecho y le acaricio el pelo, debe de estar muy cansada porque ni se inmuta. Me permito apoyar mi cabeza en la suya y fingir que esto es de verdad. Esto se me esta yendo de las manos, Jen me gusta mucho, me gusta _de verdad_. No me estaré enamorando ¿verdad?, nah seguro que no… ¿o si?

Corto mis pensamientos cuando un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Ahora si que esta haciendo frio, Jen esta tan profundamente dormida que me da pena despertarla así que deslizo un brazo por su cintura y el otro por sus piernas y la cojo en brazos con mi chaqueta todavía encima de ella hasta su camerino.

Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos se acordó de cerrar la puerta cuando salió corriendo con lo que puedo entrar sin problemas. La tumbo en la cama la quito los zapatos y la echo una sabana por encima, obviamente no le quito la ropa, aunque no me importaría… ¡quieres parar Josh!

Veo como se remueve en sus sueños y se acomoda en su almohada, es tan dulce cuando duerme, bueno siempre lo es. Siento una horrible tentación de besarla, me inclino hacia ella pero antes de que nuestros labios se rocen cambio mi dirección y le doy un cariñoso beso en la frente. No puedo besarla, no puedo hacerle eso, jamás me lo perdonaría.

La miro una ultima vez y salgo de su camerino cerrando la puerta tras de mi, me voy al mio y me meto en mi cama pero soy incapaz de dormirme, lo único en lo que pienso es en ella y en lo que pasara en dos semanas. Antes de darme cuenta me quedo dormido.

**bueno parece que nuestro Josh se nos esta enamorando, y que pasara con Jen? como le devolvera la broma? y la cena? espero vuestras teorias en los reviews, de verdad me ayudaria muchisimo a escribir el fic si escribierais vuestras teorias y sugerencias. un besooo**


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Cuando despierto veo que estoy en mi camerino, no recuerdo casi nada de lo de anoche. Sé que Josh me gasto una broma y que luego estuve hablando con el….. y debí de quedarme dormida porque no me acuerdo de nada mas. ¿Entonces como e llegado aquí?. No me da tiempo a pensarlo mucho porque cuando miro el reloj veo que llego tarde.

Cuando llego al set me cruzo con Josh y Liam.

-hola Jen…¡hala estas horrible!- con las prisas no me e peinado mucho y veo que aun llevo la misma ropa de ayer.

-ya…..gracias-

-Josh nos estaba contando tu….incidente con el baño- miro a josh que no puede reprimir una sonrisa.

-ya bueno sabe que me las va a pagar-

El resto del dia transcurre como siempre, la única novedad es que gracias a la broma de Josh ya han encontrado un mote para mi en el rodaje, Katpiss Neverclean, bueno, podría ser mucho peor.

En el descanso para comer aprovecho para sentarme al lado de Josh y asi que me explique lo que paso anoche

-oye, ¿Cómo llegue ayer a mi habitación?-

-ah, es que te quedaste dormida en mi hombro y como hacia tanto frio y me daba pena despertarte te lleve a tu camerino en brazos- no entiendo porque esto hace que me sonroje.- y-y bueno te quite los zapatos y te tape con la sabana, n-no te quite la ropa bueno por ya sabes- me parece muy dulce que tartamudee cada vez que se pone nervioso

-ohhhh gracias Joshy- me acerco a él y le doy un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-de nada pero ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- parecía muy serio, supongo que querrá decirme algo importante-

-lo que sea-

-no vuelvas a llamarme asi porfavor- no puedo evitar reirme.

-jajajaj trato hecho.

Después de rodar me voy a mi camerino a prepararme para mi cita con Josh. ¿Cita?. Jen en que estas pensando. No es una cita solo vas a salir a cenar con tu amigo. El problema es que no dejo de sentirme mal por Nick, mi novio, y no entiendo por qué. ¿A ver es que una persona no puede salir a cenar con un amigo? El sonido del claxon del coche de Josh me saca de mis pensamientos. Cuando salgo por la puerta le veo apoyado en el coche con una gran sonrisa triunfal. Mientras me acerco le dio:

-borra esa sonrisita de campeón de la cara, pienso devolverte la broma-

-seguro que lo harás- dice y me da un beso en la mejilla. Me abre el asiento del conductor como un caballero, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Debe de haber notado mi sorpresa porque tiene una sonrisa burlona, pongo los ojos en blanco y me meto en el coche.

Al principio el camino es silencioso pero después Josh pone la radio, cuendo suena la canción de Payphone de Maroon 5 no puedo evitar cantarla, me encanta esta canción. Josh sube el volumen y pronto empezamos a cantarla los dos a todo volumen, en este momento siento una sensación de paz y alegría que no había sentido en meses, con todo el agobio y el estrés de la película. Puede que Josh sea esa persona que estoy buscando, que me ayude con todo esto. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Josh me estaba llevando a las afueras de un pueblo de Carolina del Norte, donde estamos rodando.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-ya lo veras- salió del coche y saco una cesta de picnic que tenia escondida en el asiento de atrás. No puede estar hablando enserio ¿vamos a cenar al aire libre? (**créditos a Marydc26 por sugerir la idea, gracias ^^) **nos dirigimos a un pequeño acantilado y estiende una manta en el suelo para sentarnos.

-creia que la que te invitaba era yo- aun estoy flipada por lo que a preparado

-ya, pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso, soy de a vieja escuela, y en una cena el chico invita así que….-

- oye y como as encontrado este lugar, es precioso-

-bueno, como tú eres la protagonista principal, tienes que rodar muchas mas escenas en solitario, y como no puedo estar contigo me voy a dar una vuelta- esto me deja un poco desconcertada, hay un monton de gente trabajando en la película y en lugar de hablar con otra gente se va el solo porque no puede hablar conmigo. Este pensamiento me hace sonreir.

-¿de que te ries?- me pregunta de forma inocente

-de nada…..estaba pensando- para ser sincera estaba pensando en ti, pero eso no se lo puedo decir.

La cena esta deliciosa, incluso a traido uno de sus pasteles, otra razón mas de que es perfecto para Peeta.

**JOSH´S POV**

No puedo dejar de pensar en la cara de jen al ver lo que tenia preparado, sinceramente esperaba la típica charla de : "si se que sientes algo pero solo somos amigos bla bla bla….." pero no ha ocurrido nada de eso, nunca había visto brillar asi sus ojos, y no ha dejado de sonreir en toda la cena, tal vez…..

-Tierra llamando a Josh-

-perdona, estaba….pensando, ¿Qué decias?-

- te estaba dando las gracias por la cena ¿en que pensabas para estar tan distraído?

-pues en…. Cosas- e estado a punto de decir que pensaba en ella, tengo que tener mas cuidado.

-vaya gracias capitán obvio- no puedo evitar reirme

-lo tenias preparado ¿a que si?- tiene la mirada muy seria, temo responderle por lo que pueda pensar o hacer.

-Nah, lo improvise sobre la marcha-

-así que esto es lo que haces con todos tus compañeros de trabajo ¿no quiero ni imaginarme que haras en las citas- esto es una cita para mi, pero no se lo voy a decir claro.

-venga vamos aun tengo que llevarte a un sitio- la ayudo a levantarse y nos vamos a una pequeña discoteca, estuvimos vacilando y bailando toda la noche.

Pero lo que verdaderamente disfrute fue cuando pusieron un baile lento, la pedi gentilmente si me concedia el baile, y acepto enseguida. La rodee la cintura con los brazos mientras ella me rodeaba el cuello.

-gracias por este dia, de verdad que necesitaba desconectar-

-para eso están los amigos ¿no?- se acerca un poco ma apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, este momento no podía ser mas perfecto. Nada podría estropearlo.

-eres mi mejor amigo Josh, gracias- nada podría estropearlo, excepto eso.

**y aqui otro capi, muchas gracias por las sugerencias de verdad que me ayudaron muchisimo, bueno parece que nuestro josh lo acaban de decepcionar :( aunque algo me dice que no le durara mucho, sobretodo porque tendran que rodar el beso prontito. bueno un dato curioso el mote de Jen de Katpiss Neverclean es cierto lo de Katpiss fue porque como tenian los baños portatiles muy lejos de donde rodaban las escenas de la arena pues hacia pis en el bosque y lo de neverclean fue por lo mismo que en el fic estaba tan cansada que se dormia con la ropa puesta y se iba al rodaje con la ropa del dia anterior, pobre. **

**espero vuestras sugerencias, teorias, consejos y reviews... nos leemos pronto**


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Todo ha ido mejorando desde mi cita digooooo….. cena de amigos, con Josh. Él y yo estamos cada vez mas unidos lo que me ayuda bastante a que todo el estrés de la película sea mas soportable, aunque lo peor será con el estreno, entrevistas, vestidos, gritos, mas entrevistas, mas gritos. Uff me canso solo de pensarlo.

El día esta siendo un poco aburrido, la semana que viene rodaremos las escenas de la cueva así que en dirección están como locos rescribiendo el guion una y otra vez. Con lo que no hay mucho tiempo para rodar nada y estamos todos deambulando por el set sin nada que hacer.

Josh sugiere que vayamos a entrenar un poco escenas de lucha, le hemos cogido el gusto a eso de las peleas fingidas, que es cuando parece que le das a alguien pero ni siquiera le tocas.

-oye Jen, te apuesto otra cena a que no eres capaz de pasar la pierna por encima de mi cabeza como si me fueras a dar una patada-

-¿estas seguro de que quieres apostar? Recuerda que la última vez que lo hicimos al final acabaste invitándome tu y yo me hice pis en los pantalones- esto le hace reír. Me encanta ese sonido. Jen pero ¿Qué dices?

-jaja pues por eso apuesto, te e visto entrenar eres muy buena en esto, asi esta vez si que invitare yo-

-pero si sabes que vas a perder ¿para que apuestas?-

-para poder cenar contigo otra vez- Oh. Eso no me lo esperaba.

-No, lo siento Josh pero no voy a apostar nada cuando sabes que vas a perder, no seria justo, tengo mi orgullo- aunque en realidad me encantaría tener otra escusa para volver a cenar con él. ¡Otra vez¡ ¿pero que demonios te pasa hoy Jen?

-vaya no sabia que Jennifer Lawrence fuese una cobarde- dios que bien me conoce. Odio que me digan eso.

-esta bien pero si te hago daño, la culpa es tuya. Además prefiero practicar primero un poco y asi calentamos-

-como tu quieras preciosa- lleva llamándome asi desde la cena, él dice que es por la película y que le hace gracia llamarme igual que Haymitch llama a Katniss, al principio no podía evitar ruborizarme pero ya me he acostumbrado, de hecho, me encanta que me llame así. Ugh ya van tres seguidas en solo diez minutos. ¿Por qué no dejo de relacionarlo todo con él?

Empezamos con unos golpes simples pero nos fuimos motivando un poco mas y llegamos a darnos algunos golpes que se utilizan en los entrenos. No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos luchando pero en uno de los golpes perdimos el equilibrio y caímos al suelo con Josh encima de mi. Por suerte apoyo los brazos para no aplastarme. Nos quedamos así, sin decir nada, mirándonos directamente a los ojos durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Baje la vista hasta sus labios, tenia unas incontrolables ganas de besarlo y no se porque, me empecé a poner muy nerviosa. Él es mi amigo, ¡mi mejor amigo!, ¿Por qué pienso en él de esa manera?

Josh se fue acercando lentamente y conforme lo iba haciendo a mí me iba entrando el pánico. Intente pensar en Nick pero su imagen poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo e iba dejando paso a la de Josh. Cuando nuestros labios se rozaron sentí como mi mente se esfumaba casi por completo cuando de repente Josh se pone de pie de un salto.

-¿y-y si dejamos lo de la apuesta para otro dia? E-e recordado que …tengo cosas que hacer…..en mi camerino…..r-repasar escenas…..y cosas- me quede hay sentada en el suelo durante siglos analizando lo que acaba de pasar, o lo que casi pasa. He estado apunto de besar a Josh. Pero el que se a inclinado para hacerlo ha sido él, ¿por qué?, ¿p-puede ser, que yo le guste?

**JOSH´S POV**

¡Dios! No puedo creer lo que he estado apunto de hacer, ¡casi beso a Jen!, no me volverá a hablar. ¡Dios la he perdido para siempre! ¿Por qué no he podido controlarme? Nunca e tenido problemas en hacerlo ¿Por qué con ella si? Siempre me pasa igual cuando estoy a su lado, no sé que decir, me pongo muy nervioso y no paro de pensar en ella…Arg pero nunca antes me había pasado con ninguna otra chica. Jamás. No puedo enamorarme de ella, y menos ahora que no querrá saber nada de mí. ¡No quiero enamorarme de ella! Empiezo a dar golpes a todo lo que encuentro cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Cuando la abro me encuentro con la ultima persona a la que me esperaba encontrar.

-Josh, podemos hablar-

-claro Jen, pasa- no se que hacer con las manos

-oye, s-siento lo que a pasado antes, es que llevo unos días que no duermo bien y-y no se debió de darme un ataque de cansancio o me dio un venazo o algo así. N-no quiero que las cosas se pongan incómodas entre nosotros. Espero que no me hayas malinterpretado. Para mi eres el mejor amigo que jamás e tenido-

-Jen, no te preocupes, no he malinterpretado nada, siempre serás mi mejor amiga- aunque me haya dado la excusa perfecta para arreglarlo noto una punzada de dolor cuando digo estas últimas palabras, que se hace mas grande cuando me abraza.

-gracias Josh- se separa un poco pero sin romper del todo el abrazo- ¿bueno que hay de esa apuesta? Finjo una pequeña carcajada para que no note mi estado de animo.

-vamos- regresamos a la zona de entrenamiento y nos ponemos en posición para que intente ganar la apuesta. Todo pasa muy rápido y lo último que recuerdo son los ojos grises de Jen, después todo se vuelve negro.

**JEN´S POV**

No sé que ha pasado pero al intentar pasar la pierna por encima de él he debido de calcular mal y le he dado en la cabeza. Josh se desploma en el suelo. Me inclino y le pregunto si se encuentra bien sin evitar una carcajada, no responde.

-Josh, eh Josh venga vamos responde- le zarandeo un poco pero no ocurre nada, la angustia y el pánico empiezan a apoderarse de mi- Josh venga responde, s-si es una broma no tiene gracia vamos- le zarandeo aun mas fuerte pero no se mueve, estoy al borde de la histeria- ¡Josh venga, no me hagas esto! ¡responde!- no puedo con esto y empiezo a gritar ayuda- ¡que alguien me ayude por favor¡ ¡Josh responde por favor!- me abrazo a él todo lo fuerte que puedo sin dejar de llorar. La gente empieza a venir mientras llaman a un médico. Noto como unas manos me intentan separar de Josh. Se trata de Liam- ¡no, no pienso dejarle así! ¡no pienso abandonarle!- alguno de los actores se lo llevan en brazos para llevarle al hospital mas cercano mientras a mi me arrastran fuera de la sala.

Liam y Elizabeth intentan tranquilizarme pero no puedo. Yo le he hecho eso a Josh, he podido hacerle perder la memoria o-o algo peor, a sido mi culpa. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo importante que es para mi, tengo miedo de perderle aunque aun no se lo que realmente siento por él. Pero una cosa esta clara. No pienso abandonarle.

**antes de que me mateis dejadme explicar que a josh no le pasa nada :P e exagerado un poco lo de la contusion para hacerlo mas interesante. y como siempre espero vuestras teorias sobre el capi. que le habra pasado a josh? averiguara jen lo que realmente siente por el? y si es asi, ¿se lo dira? ¡comentad!**

**ah tengo una mala noticia mañana por la noche me voy de vacaciones y no hay internet asi que no podre actualizar todos los dias, cuando consiga conectarme alguna vez intentare subir alomejor un par de capitulos seguidos para que la espera no se os haga eterna, pero no prometo nada ¡muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!**


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Cuando le di el golpe a Josh enseguida le llevaron al hospital, muchos de los actores fuimos al hospital pero pasaban las horas y Josh seguía en urgencias, nadie nos decía nada. Al final solo quedamos Liam, el director y yo.

Estoy totalmente desquiciada. Por fin sale el doctor.

-ha tenido suerte, no es un golpe muy grave y no parece haber daños permanentes en el cerebro, le recomiendo reposo durante al menos una semana, si no mejora vuelvan a traerlo aquí-

El director hace unas cuantas llamadas para suspender el rodaje una semana, vamos muy bien de tiempo no habrá problemas. Pasa una hora por lo menos hasta que por fin nos dejan pasar a verle.

Estoy tan nerviosa que no sé que hare cuando le vea. Tengo miedo de cual será mi reacción. El doctor nos avisa antes de abrir la puerta

-por favor, sean cuidadosos y procuren no agobiarle- no entiendo porque dice eso.

Cuando abre la puerta veo que Josh esta sentado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, me quedo paralizada. No se que hacer con las manos, ni a donde moverme. Cuando Josh abre los ojos no percibo ningún rastro de dolor en sus ojos.

No puedo resistirlo más y me lanzo a sus brazos llorando

-¡Josh! Oh dios mio lo siento mucho, lo siento tanto de verdad- escondo mi cara en su pecho esperando su consuelo, es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta de que no me ha devuelto el abrazo, me separo lentamente de él y le vuelvo a mirar a los ojos, ese no es Josh. Noto el miedo en sus ojos y la extrañeza. Ese no es mi Josh.

Las palabras que salen de su boca son las que mas daño me han hecho en toda mi vida.

-¿Quién eres tu?- no lo soporto mas y salgo corriendo de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de todos.

No se a donde voy solo corro, huyendo de la realidad, intentando desechar esas tres palabras que acabo de oír de él, pero lo verdaderamente doloroso es que eran de verdad y mas viniendo de Josh, ahora sé que lo que siento por el no es solo amistad. ¿Pero que es entonces? ¿acaso el me gusta? Bueno, gustaba.

No puedo seguir pensando porque Liam me agarra por detrás. Intento zafarme de él de todas las formas posibles sin dejar de llorar.

-Oye, hey Jen escucha, tranquilízate vale-

-¡no sabe quienes somos! ¡N-no se acuerda de nada! ¡No me recuerda!-

-Jen escucha, el doctor dijo que tiene una pequeña amnesia, todo un año se a esfumado de su mente, pero también nos dijo que solo duraría como mucho una o dos semanas, solo eso-

-¿lo sabias?-

-Jen….-

-¡Lo sabias y no me lo dijiste!- vuelvo a llorar

- fue idea mia, sé cuanto significa para ti, y se lo que debe de dolerte esto, pero debemos ser pacientes y ayudarle, tal vez entre todos podamos recordarle quienes somos- mientras me tranquilizo, voy asimilando todo esto. Sé que tiene razón, pero aun sigo destrozada.

Lentamente volvemos a la habitación donde estaba Josh, ahora esta sentado en la cama pero con las piernas fuera, listo para marcharse con nosotros. El doctor nos pide que nos presentemos para que se acostumbre a nosotros y podamos ver si es capaz de ir asimilando las cosas. Primero lo hacen Liam y nuestro director. Ahora es mi turno.

-Josh- parece asustado. Bueno yo también lo estaría si una persona que no conozco me abrazara de esa forma.- Soy Jennifer Lawrence-

-¿La actriz a la que nominaron al Oscar?- esto me produce una punzada de dolor en el pecho pero intento disimularlo. Eso es lo que soy ahora para él, una actriz a la que darle la enhorabuena por sus premios.

-Si, y…. tu compañera en la película- por ahora todo va bien y no esta alucinando, no del todo al menos.

El doctor vuelve a entrar

-vale ya podéis iros con él, recordad lo que os he dicho, si veis que empeora me lo traéis de inmediato ¿entendido? Ah y no le dejéis dormir solo, que comparta rutina con la persona que estaba mas cercana a él en el set, que le ayude a recordar, con la que estuviera mas unido- Liam y Gary automáticamente giran la cabeza hacia mi y me doy cuentan en lo que están pensando. Yo soy esa persona.

De camino Josh no para de preguntarnos acerca de la película y todo lo del rodaje. Afortunadamente recuerda el haber leído los libros. Es un comienzo.

Decidimos quedarnos en su camerino para que intente recordar algo rodeado de sus cosas, cuando entramos veo que mi maleta con la mayoría de mis pertenencias ya está ahí.

-bueno es tarde así que me voy a mi camerino- dice Liam, se acera a mí para que Josh no oiga lo que me dice- buena suerte- sale del camerino y cierra la puerta. Hay un silencio incomodo tremendo. Nunca espere tener uno con Josh.

-Oye, ¿te importaría si… te hago algunas preguntas?- me pregunta sentándose en una mesa. Yo me siento a su lado pero asegurándome de mantener las distancias.

-claro- intento parecer lo mas dulce y amable posible. Me empieza a preguntar cosas sencillas como que es lo que hace nada mas levantarse, por lo visto nos han dado toda la semana libre para que me pase con él las 24 horas del día. En otras circunstancias no me habría importado.

-¿Y tu eres mi novia?- esto me ha dejado helada. ¿por qué me ha preguntado esto?

-N-no- por sus ojos noto decepción, y esto hace que me anime.

-ah, esque… como as sido tú la primera a la que han propuesto para quedarme contigo…-

-somos muy buenos amigos, tú eres mi mejor amigo- esperaba que me abrazara, o que me cogiera de la mano o incluso que me toque el brazo, pero no hace nada.

-creo que me voy a ir a la cama, estoy muy cansado-

-si claro….. que descanses- estoy a punto de poner una manta en el suelo cuando me detiene.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunta

-dormir en el suelo-

-no pienso dejarte hacer eso, es posible que no te recuerde cosa que lamento, pero no pienso dejar que una chica duerma en el suelo- veo que el antiguo Josh no se ha ido del todo.

-Josh este es tu camerino yo tampoco voy a dejarte dormir en el suelo-

-bueno….. pues dormimos los dos en la cama… es lo suficientemente grande- yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza. Hace unas horas esto me habría hecho ruborizar y a la vez me hubiera hecho sonreir, estoy segura.

Nos tumbamos en la cama uno a cada lado, de espaldas uno del otro para no vernos. Cuando apaga la luz aprovecho para esconder la cara en la almohada. Puedo percibir su olor. Lloro en silencio, de la impotencia de saber que mi Josh ya no esta. De la impotencia de tenerle a mi lado. Tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos.


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Me despierta el dulce olor del café recién hecho, cuando abro los ojos veo que Josh esta preparando la mesa para desayunar.

-Buenos días- me dice

-Buenos días- me siento en el mismo sitio donde me senté anoche y me pongo a desayunar con él.

-¿has dormido bien?- asiento con la cabeza pero no es verdad, me he tirado casi toda la noche llorando y pensando en como voy a pasar tiempo con él en este estado- ¿que vas a querer hacer hoy?- aun no había pensado en eso.

-pues… no lo se…..lo que tu quieras-

-pues….. había pensado en, ya que tu y yo estábamos tan unidos, que me llevaras a algún sitio que fuera…. Ya sabes, especial, para los dos- no es mala idea, el problema es que tal lugar no existe. Al ver que tardo en sugerir el lugar sigue hablando- podríamos ir al lugar donde nos conocimos por ejemplo….. creo que será un comienzo si intento recordar todo sobre ti para empezar- la idea de que quiera empezar por mi hace que crezca una pequeña chispa de esperanza de que vuelva a ser el de antes.

-no se si funcionaria….. nos conocimos el día que hiciste el cásting. Pero se me ocurre un sitio- salimos de su camerino y él me sigue sin rechistar. Le conduzco al pie del sendero por donde corríamos todas las mañanas. Él me mira extrañado.

-¿que hacemos aquí?- pregunta

-veníamos aquí a correr todos los días para entrenar, ¿lo recuerdas?- niega con la cabeza

-no creo que un sendero de tierra sea de gran ayuda Jennifer- una punzada de dolor me recorre el cuerpo cuando oigo mi nombre completo, él nunca me llamaba así. Parece notarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-N-nada…. Es que… nunca me llamabas así…. Y me ha sonado raro, antes solías llamarme simplemente Jen- quería añadir lo de preciosa, pero por hoy creo que es suficiente con mi diminutivo.

-Jen….- hace intención de recordarlo- me gusta…. Es bonito- obviamente no lo ha hecho.

-gracias…- mas silencios incomodos.- oye… solíamos detenernos a descansar en un punto del bosque ¿quieres verlo?-

-claro- caminamos por el camino por el que tantas veces hemos corrido, al final llegamos al lugar donde siempre nos sentábamos a hablar, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos aquí, parece que ha pasado una eternidad y no unos meses. Nos sentamos en el suelo en silencio.

-¿tu antes eras rubia verdad?- esto me hace sobresaltar.

-si, cuando nos conocimos yo era rubia ¿lo rec-

-no- me corta- es que te he visto en fotos y en tus otras películas y eras rubia ¿te teñiste para la película?-

-si, pero tu odias el pelo rubio-

-no me gusta en mi, pero a ti te favorece mucho- paso de preguntarle por nuestra conversación del pelo, cuando me dijo que le gustaba de las dos maneras. No lo va a recordar- ¿oye ya hemos rodado….la cueva?-

-No, íbamos a rodarla la semana que viene-

-me alegro- tiene una sonrisa de bobo en la cara. No puedo evitar reirme.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

- porque me habría dado mucha rabia haberme besado contigo y no recordarlo- eso no es muy propio de él. Que raro- oye, si tu no eres mi novia ¿Quién es entonces?-

-no tienes, al menos que yo sepa-

-¿y que paso con Vanessa?-

-¿Quién?- nunca me había hablado de esa chica.

-Estaba saliendo con Vanessa Hudgens- dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-No lo sé, tú nunca me habías hablado de ella- espera ¿estoy celosa? Dios Jen eres igual que una cría, Josh recuperándose del accidente ue _tú _has causado y te pones celosa por un ligue de tu amigo. Porque eso es lo que Josh es para mi. Un amigo…¿verdad?

- tu si tienes novio ¿no? un tal Mick-

-Nick. Llevo casi un par de años con él- no me gusta este tema.

-pues debe de ser muy estúpido para dejarte aquí sola, cualquiera podría aprovecharse- esto se ha desmadrado. ¿De que coño va? Se esta comportando como un chulito ligón. Odio a ese tipo de chicos.

-mira eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿te enteras? Y se cuidarme muy bien yo solita de cretinos como tú. ¿Qué te pasa? Este no eres tú. Tú nunca me habías tratado como una actriz mas a la que ligarse y llamar la atención. Nunca habías sido un capullo. Sabes me estoy empezando a preguntar si realmente has perdido la memoria o solo es un truquito para ligar conmigo ya que el ser el chico dulce y encantador no te ha dado resultado- me voy de allí sin darle la oportunidad de hablar, me voy corriendo a su camerino y me tumbo en la cama llorando.

No se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí cuando oigo a Josh entrar.

-¿podemos hablar?- parece arrepentido. No tengo gamas de hablar pero se lo debo. Me levanto y me pongo frente a él. Pero no hablo- oye, no sé lo que había entre nosotros ni el tipo d relación que teníamos, he hablado con algunos de los compañeros del set, y me han dicho cosas… como que hacia cuando estábamos juntos y eso, y me he dado cuenta de que cambié, y ahora sé que fue por ti- esto hace que además me sienta culpable y con ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-Josh yo…. no sé que quieres decir con esto yo…..- me interrumpe antes de que pueda seguir hablando.

-shhh… no es culpa tuya, porque me he dado cuenta de que esa persona que me han descrito, es quien quiero ser en realidad- levanto la vista para mirarle a los ojos y veo que se ha acercado, pero aun así guarda las distancias.- puede que no te recuerde, y si te soy sincero es lo que mas lamento de todo, tu me ayudaste a ser diferente, así que te pido que me ayudes y me des otra oportunidad- no hay nada mas que desee ahora mismo que abrazarle y decirle que estaré a su lado en todo momento.

-está bien- ese abrazo que tanto ansió no llega, se limita a sonreír y se tumba en la cama. Yo hago lo mismo, estamos en la misma posición de ayer. De repente noto como su mano se posa lentamente sobre mi cintura. No intenta nada más. Pero con el simple contacto de su mano me vuelve a despertar esa esperanza de que todo pueda ser como antes. O incluso mejor.


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Pasan los días y Josh no da muestras de mejora, aunque si que se esta esforzando. Rodamos escenas y al menos sus dotes de actor no están dañadas. Ya hemos rodado algunas escenas de la cueva pero el director decidió dejar el beso para cuando Josh se recupere. Según él es para que volvamos a tener la misma química que antes. Yo no tengo ningún problema en rodarla ya, es mas, desde el accidente Josh y yo estamos aun mas unidos. Vamos a todos los lados juntos, comemos juntos, incluso dormimos juntos.

El medico dijo que ya no hacia falta que alguien estuviera con él las 24 horas del dia. Pero ninguno de los dos teníamos ningún problema en seguir durmiendo en la misma cama. No dormimos abrazados ni nada parecido pero me he acostumbrado a tener el brazo de Josh alrededor de mi cintura, a sentir su olor cuando hundía la cara en la almohada, a escuchar su respiración y sentir su aliento en mi cuello ¿Qué estaba diciendo?... ah si…. El medico.

Fue él el que propuso la idea de quedarme a dormir para ayudarle con los recuerdos, no puse ninguna pega, solo es dormir.

Se le ocurrió lo de jugar a Real o No Real como en el tercer libro para ayudarle con sus recuerdos. La verdad es que no podía evitar reírme cada vez que lo hacia por lo parecida que es nuestra relación con la de Peeta y Katniss. Nacimos en el mismo estado, nos obligan a actuar de rompecorazones en las premieres con vestidos y trajes para promocionar, él a perdido la memoria….

No se porque me ha venido a la mente un recuerdo de Nick, puede ser porque Katniss está entre dos chicos, pero yo no tengo dudas, quiero a Nick. Es cierto que Josh y yo nos parecemos a nuestros personajes, pero no tenemos nada romántico, al menos por mi parte.

Su primer recuerdo fue hace dos días, estábamos en nuestro sitio habitual donde descansábamos después de correr.

Estábamos sentados en el suelo sin decir nada cuando Josh me empezó a acariciar el pelo, me estremecí al instante e inmediatamente me aparte pero de forma muy sutil para que no parezca que detesto su contacto. Cosa que no es cierta, me encanta estar con él pero últimamente estaba mas cariñoso que de costumbre y estaba empezando a inquietarme.

-odias tu pelo ¿Real o no Real?- como siempre esto me hace reir

-jaja real, aunque la verdad es que ya me he acostumbrado. El problema es que mi pelo no volverá a ser igual de rubio que antes- la sonrisa amable de Josh hace que sienta algo cálido en el estomago.

-¿oye había algo mas que….. me gustara de ti…. Que yo te lo dijera a ti?-

-p-pues te gustaban….m-mis ojos- me e puesto nerviosa, lo se, no he podido evitarlo

-ah…pues que sepas que me encanta tu sonrisa-

-¿a que viene todo esto?- Josh se ruboriza bastante.

-es que quería hacerte un cumplido pero no algo que ya te hubiese dicho antes, así evitaba el que te sintieras mal por que te digo un cumplido y no recuerdo el haberlo dicho- agacha la cabeza como si hubiese hecho algo malo y se estuviese disculpando. Me e quedado sin habla, no solo a querido hacerme un cumplido, sino que evita hacerme daño al hablar. Nadie se había preocupado tanto en no herirme al hablar conmigo, ni siquiera Nick. A ver todo el mundo puede meter la pata y decir algo que no debe pero él no.

No puedo mas y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos escondiendo mi cara en su pecho musitando un "gracias". Al principio se queda paralizado pero enseguida me abraza por la cintura acercándome mas a él. Esconde su cara en mi pelo y noto un hormigueo donde sus labios rozan mi cuello.

Me quedo un momento asi sin decir nada, aspirando su aroma, esto hace que ponga la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sin querer mis labios tocan su cuello y noto que se estremece.

Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo, un momento de paz. Después de el estrés y el agobio de estas últimas semanas, sabiendo lo que me espera, por no hablar de que crei que había perdido a mi mejor amigo, noto una tranquilidad que me embriaga y empieza a adormecerme.

Josh se da cuenta y se separa sujetándome por los hombros.

-Deberíamos volver, últimamente no duermes y necesitas descansar, vamos- me ayuda a levantarme y caminamos cuesta abajo hacia el camerino.

Después de un buen rato caminando noto como la mano de Josh se desliza tímidamente en la mía, no se como reaccionar asi que mantengo su agarre. Los amigos pueden ir de la mano ¿no?

Entramos al camerino con las manos entrelazadas y solo las soltamos cuando me voy a meter en la cama. Estoy tan cansada que no me doy cuenta ni cuando me tumbo. Josh se da la vuelta después de arroparme bien pero detengo su mano.

-¿puedes abrazarme por favor?- esta claro que debo de estar muy cansada porque ya no se ni lo que digo. Josh acepta con la sonrisa mas grande que he visto nunca y se mete conmigo dentro de las sabanas y me abraza por detrás.

Al principio lo hace procurando tocarme lo menos posible, como si estuviera haciendo algo indecente. Pero yo me hecho hacia tras pegando totalmente mi espalda a su pecho, usando su brazo como almohada entrelazando sus dedos con los mios, con el otro brazo me rodea por completo la cintura. Sé que esto que estoy haciendo no está bien y me siento mal por ello pero le necesito, todo este tiempo pensando que le había perdido ahora necesito sentirle cerca.

No se cuanto tiempo llevamos dormidos, lo que si me he dado cuenta es que dejamos la puerta del camerino abierta, y me despierto en cuanto oigo a alguien entrar, estoy muy adormilada asique no le presto atención pero en cuanto Josh se despierta salta de la cama de un salto. Yo hago lo mismo al ver su reacción. Allí en la puerta esta una persona a la que quiero desde que nos conocimos, una persona a la que le contaba todo y solo con ver su rostro me tranquilizaba, ese rostro que ahora solo refleja una expresión de dolor y traición. ¿Qué he hecho?

-Nick….-

**lo siento se que es muy cortito prometo que los siguientes seran mas largos. chan chan chan a que no os esperabais lo de Nick? jajaj bueno recordad que no puedo actualizar mucho y pues como siempre sugerencias teorias todo es bueno! tenia pensado contestar a los reviews pero desde aqui no puedo lo siento no os estoy ignorando vuestras sugerencias son muy importantes**

**besitosss**


	11. Chapter 10

**Lamento no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo! e tenido problemas con internet y ademas de los examenes de Septiembre :$ bueno quiero agradeceros el apoyo a esta historia ya que sin vosotros no tendria el humor suficiente para escribirla.**

**bueno e recibido un par de mensajes diciéndome que esta historia no deberia estar aqui, ya se que no es sobre Katniss y Peeta pero no es la primera historia sobre Jen y Josh que veo en fanfiction, asique mientras vosotros querais, seguire escribiendo**

**asique sin nada mas que decir aqui un nuevo capitulo y gracias una vez mas por leerla :)**

CAPITULO 10

-Nick….-

No puede ser, de todas las personas que conozco en el mundo es él quien me ve en la misma cama con otro chico. No paso nada.

-Jen ¿Qué significa todo esto?- noto un tono de dolor y enfado en su voz.

-Nick yo….- soy incapaz de articular palabra. Quiero decirle que no se preocupe que no ha pasado nada. Pero el pánico empieza a invadirme y de mi boca no sale sonido alguno. Nick sale de la habitación sin mirarnos siquiera y sin dirgirme en ningún momento a Josh, le sigo.

Josh no sale de la habitación cosa que en parte agradezco porque empeoraría las cosas pero también me sienta mal por dejarme sola con esto.

-¡Nick espera!...- corro detrás de él llamándole, cuando por fin le alcanzo le agarro del brazo y le obligo a mirarme.

-Jen déjame en paz vale- me grita. Me pongo delante de el para impedir que avance.

-¡No!...¡No hasta que me escuches!- por fin se detiene y me mira esperando a que siga hablando- escucha no hay nada entre Josh y yo-

-¿y porque entonces estabais durmiendo abrazados?-

-tuvo un accidente, uno que yo cause, y los médicos dijeron que teníamos que estar con él el mayor tiempo posible-

Nick me miraba sin ninguna expresión, no se que estará pensando

-¿Jennifer hace cuanto de esa accidente?- oh no el solo me llama por mi nombre completo cuando tiene algo muy importante que decirme, y eso solo a ocurrido en un par de ocasiones.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?-

-responde- espera un momento para ver mi respuesta pero como no abro la boca pone los ojos en blanco y se marcha pasando por mi lado.

- casi dos semanas- digo y me doy la vuelta. Nick se a detenido pero sigue dándome la espalda

-¿y tan grave es su problema que tiene que dormir abrazado a su co-protagonista?- visto asi suena ridículo. En realidad Josh ya no necesita a nadie, solo fueron los tres primeros días y luego los médicos nos dijeron que no hacia falta y que él por su cuenta recobraría la memoria. Pero ¿Qué le digo a Nick? ¿Que le quiero pero necesito para dormir a otro chico para sentirme completa? ¿Qué ni yo misma se en lo que estaba pensando porque tengo sentimientos hacia Josh pero se si van en el sentido romántico?

Nick sigue su camino sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarme

-¿q-que pasara ahora, e-estamos juntos no?- sigue andando ignorándome. Yo me doy la vuelta dispuesta a volver al set. Contengo las lágrimas, no quiero que me vea llorar, no se lo merece.

-Jen- me llama y cuando me doy la vuelta veo que el a hecho lo mismo- quizá deberías preguntarte el por qué una lesión que según médicos expertos dijeron que se pasaría en un par de días a él le ha durado mucho tiempo- me mira a los ojos una ultima vez y se marcha.

Me voy corriendo a mi camerino y veo que Josh no está. Pero creo que se donde encontrarlo.

Esta sentado en nuestro lugar, junto al camino donde entrenábamos por las mañanas. En cuanto me ve se acerca a mi y me abraza.

-oh Jen no sabes cuanto lo lamento estas bien…..- me acaricia el pelo y me besa en la sien, pero su cuerpo se tensa cuando se da cuenta de una cosa, no lo he devuelto el abrazo-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria?- mi voz adquiere un tono estatico, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-¿de que estas hablando?-disimula muy bien porque, al fin de cuentas, es actor, pero yo también lo soy y noto que esta mintiendo.

-Josh…jamas….te he pedido nada…asique al menos creo que merezco un poco de sinceridad- me mira directamente a los ojos y su rostro adquiere una actitud avergonzada.

-dos días después del accidente, exactamente lo que predijo el medico- no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos para intentar no llorar.

-¿Por qué?- no necesito decir nada mas porque sabe a que me refiero.

-por ti…-lo que me asusta aun mas no es su respuesta, si no el hecho de que ya la esperaba- vi que nuestra relación…era mejor cuando creías que había perdido la memoria así que fingí-

No quiero seguir hablando con el, me doy la vuelta pero inmediatamente me agarra del brazo y me pega a su cuerpo.

-Jen espera….deja que te lo explique…-

-¡No!- intento zafarme de su agarre pero es demasiado fuerte-¡me has engañado, me hiciste creer que estabas enfermo ¿para que? ¿para que te prestara mas atención? Que eres un crio que necesita que le den todo lo que quiere!-

-¡pero como puedes decir eso!- al parecer no le a sentado bien lo que le he dicho pero me da igual

-¡ ¿Qué porque lo digo? Pues porque me has utilizado! ¡no te funciono el ligar conmigo al principio asique te inventaste todo esto! ¡Es lo que siempre haces!- me mira directamente a los ojos apretando la mandíbula como si de verdad le molestara que dijera esas cosas- ¡sales con tu compañera en las películas, hace lo que tu quieres eres el centro de atención y cuando cambias de película la dejas!-

No me grita ni me critica, es mas ni siquiera me habla. En lugar de todo eso hace algo que no me esperaba por nada del mundo. Me acerca totalmente a su cuerpo y junta sus labios con los míos.

Al sentir la calidez de sus labios me quedo paralizada. No le correspondo al beso, después de tanto tiempo con la curiosidad de probarlos, no le beso. Estoy muy dolida como para hacerlo.

Josh se separa y, a diferencia de lo que yo creía, no esta dolido por no corresponderle al beso.

-No lo hice para aprovecharme de ti- me acaricia la mejilla- lo hice porque siento algo por ti desde que te conocí- no me lo puedo creer- me gustaste desde el primer momento, pero cuanto mas te conocía mas te deseaba, después del accidente intente conquistarte, pero al ver que me rechazabas se me ocurrió la idea de fingir que no había recobrado la memoria porque era la única forma de poder acercarme mas a ti sin que me rechazaras porque, al hacerlo, te habrías sentido culpable- noto como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas

-lo hiciste sin pensar en mis sentimientos- digo con voz dolida- sabias que estaba con Nick y no te importaba hacernos daño- rompo a llorar mientras hablo- ¡tu simplemente querías a tu ligue de película para destacar!- Le pego en el pecho para poder soltarme- ¡has destruido lo que teníamos! ¡lo que sentía por ti! ¡por puro egoísmo!

Josh se abalanza sobre mi y me besa de nuevo, esta vez con rudeza. Le empujo por los hombros y cuando consigo despegarme de sus labios le suelto una bofetada en la cara

-¡No quiero volver a verte!- salgo corriendo llorando desconsoladamente bajo las atentas miradas de todas las personas con las que me cruzo. Entro en mi camerino y cierro la puerta por dentro por si a Josh se le a ocurrido seguirme. Recuesto la espalda en la puerta y me dejo caer al suelo con el rostro escondido en mis piernas mientras las rodeo con mis brazos.

Josh me ha hecho mucho mas daño que cualquier persona, me ha utilizado con fines egoístas. Me ha traicionado. No paro de llorar y de pensar en que ocurrirá ahora. En cuanto el director descubra que Josh esta recuperado rodaremos la escena del beso, mas premieres y demás películas.

Cuando ahora no quiero verle, no quiero ver a nadie, solo quiero estar sola.

**Que os a parecido? que hara Jen ahora que sabe la verdad sobre Josh? y el ? Luchara o pasara de ella? espero vuestras teorias y sugerencias asique porfi unos reviews estarian bien :) bueno intentare actualizar cada viernes (si ya se que hoy es martes) aunque no prometo que este viernes pueda actualizar, tengo muy poca inspiracion ultimamente asique os agradeceria un pokito de ayuda**

**nos leemos en el siguiente capi :)**


	12. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Llevo cuatro días encerrada en mi camerino en la cama con un estado de animo obviamente por los suelos, llevamos retraso con el rodaje, siempre pongo alguna escusa para no ir a rodar, que estoy mala, que tengo una reunión con mi agente, que por cierto menos mal que me ayuda a encubrirme de mis escaqueos, un día incluso me fui a mi casa natal en Kentucky con la escusa de ver a mi sobrinito.

Cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a cruzarme con Josh.

Josh.

Todo me recuerda a él. Cuando estoy viendo una película o cuando estoy comiendo, ya e optado por no encender la televisión ya que ahora mismo la película es el centro de atención, todo esto me hace recordarle y el daño que me ha causado.

Lo peor de todo fue que de verdad consiguió que confundiera mis sentimientos. Liam y Elizabeth intentan animarme, incluso mi mejor amiga Zoë vino a visitarnos a mi y a su padre e intento ayudarme cuando le conté lo ocurrido, solo lo saben ellos. El director cree que Josh recupero la memoria hace cuatro días, así, de repente.

Lo he intentado todo, me e intentado distraer de todas las formas posibles, incluso me e ido al camerino de Amandla y Willow a ver alguna que otra película de Disney, pero el ver una película en la que la princesa es salvada por su príncipe y acaban felizmente casados no me ayudo mucho. De hecho fue como volver a ser adolescente y escuchar las canciones mas tristes que existen cuando rompen contigo

Creo que la solución mas rápida seria pedirle a Liam que me golpee la cabeza, asi yo también perdería la memoria.

Nah, demasiado doloroso. Aunque soy conocida por aportar soluciones locas a los problemas.

Unos golpetazos en mi puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos

-¡Jennifer!- es el director- sal ahora mismo y preséntate en el set ¡ya! No puedo retrasarlo mas si te encuentras mal te puedes tirar dos meses de vacaciones si quieres o como si es un año pero preséntate en el estudio ahora o atente a las consecuencias-

Esto me hace reír ¿atenerme a las consecuencias? ¿Qué me va hacer…despedirme? No puede hacerlo por contrato, y aunque lo hiciera estoy segura de que miles de fans se le echarían encima.

Cansada de sus golpes me levanto de la cama y le grito:

-¡ya voy, deja que me vista al menos!- yo y mi manía de estar tirada en la cama sin ropa, algún día me voy a pegar el susto de mi vida cuando a alguien se le ocurra entrar sin llamar.

Porfin a dejado de dar golpes y puedo vestirme tranquila, voy andado al plató, donde han recreado una cueva, mas despacio de lo normal, como si quiera retrasar todo lo posible el volver a verle.

El proceso es el mismo, me visten con la ropa de la Arena, me hacen mi trenza ya desaliñada y me maquillan, bueno, en realidad me ensucian, ya que no puedes pretender estar guapísima tras haberte tirado días en un estadio con otros adolescentes que quieren matarte.

Por fin me conducen a mi sitio, Josh ya esta tumbado en el suelo con un aspecto terrible, si no supiera que es una película hasta me daría pena, ¿yo también tengo ese aspecto?

Me siento a su lado y el director grita acción, es momento de actuar:

Esperamos a oir la voz proyectada que nos avisa del banquete en la cornucopia, esa es mi señal para prepararme

-_tu medicina_

_-no te dejare ir sola_

_-la necesitas y no puedes andar_

_-Katniss no vas a arriesgar tu vida por mi no te lo permitiré-_ Josh me sujeta la mochila para impedir que me vaya

-_tú lo harías por mi ¿no?-_

_-¿Por qué lo haces?-_ ahí esta, esa es mi señal, ese es el momento que temía tanto que llegara, nos quedamos mirando un rato hasta que por fin me inclino a besarle, noto una calidez en el pecho y mariposas en el estómago, afortunadamente no es un beso apasionado, no tiene que rodearme con sus brazos ni pegarme a el, es un beso sencillo y casto. Que despierta un sinfín de emociones que hacia muchísimo tiempo que no sentía, incluso antes de conocerle.

Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta, todo este tiempo lo he tenido delante y no le e prestado atención, esto no me puede estar pasando, no después de lo que me hizo.

Me estoy enamorando de Josh.

Me separo y porfin, durante toda la escena, me atrevo a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Para mi sorpresa no veo furia ni desdén, sino dolor.

_-ahora si que no pienso dejarte ir- _esto hace que el corazón se me acelere, de alguna forma siento que en realidad me lo está diciendo a mi, no a Katniss, a mi.

-_Peeta…-_

_-por favor….quédate- _ahora esta totalmente claro, me lo esta diciendo a mí, es como si hubiese aprovechado esta ocasión para poder demostrarme algo, ya que sabe que no quiero hablar con él.

De no ser por que el director nos interrumpe, me habría vuelto a inclinar y besar de nuevo.

Cuando nos levantamos todo el mundo aplaude, se han acabado las grabaciones, se ha acabado la primera película.

Todo el mundo se acerca a abrazarnos, cámaras, estilistas, personas que posiblemente no volveremos a ver.

Veo que Josh ya se ha ido a cambiarse con lo que no puedo decirle nada.

Una vez en mi propio camerino me pongo mi ropa y empiezo a hacer la maleta, mañana nos iremos al aeropuerto y será hora de despedidas, a algunos los veré en la próxima película pero no a los demás, aun nos quedan las premieres y las entrevistas pero, no será como antes, hacer mini fiestas en un camerino y reunirnos todos a ver películas.

Cuando acabo de recogerlo todo me siento en la cama, pero no me voy a dormir, aun tengo una ultima cosa que hacer.

Me acerco a la puerta de Josh y le pego un papel, llamo para que la abra y salgo corriendo.

No veo como lee el papel, ni siquiera se si vendrá, el papel decía:

_**Te espero en nuestro lugar en 5 min.**_

_**Jen.**_

Tengo algo pendiente que decirle.

**bueeeno aqui otro capitulillo ¿que os ha parecido? y que creeis que le dira Jen? espero vuestras teorias en reviews. muchas gracias nos leemos el proximo viernes**

**REVIEWS:**

**Marydc26:** no de verdad que no quiero matarte jajajaj si que es cierto que parece de pelicula pero esque yo soy muy peliculera y aveces me paso jajajaj me alegra que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el review un abrazooo :)

**Aiitaniitaaa:** yo nunca os abandnare jajaj esque tuve problemas con el internet y bueno seamos sinceros estaba poco inspirada y no sabia muy bien como continuar, me alegra que te guste un beso!


	13. Chapter 12

**lamento no haber actualizado ayer pero son las fiestas de mi pueblo y antes de irme a mi padre se le ocurrio que vieramos Los Juegos del Hambre porque el no la habia visto y estaba muy distraida jajajjaa**

**disfrutad del capitulo :)**

CAPITULO 12

Estoy en mi camerino terminando de hacer mi maleta, tendré que revisarlo todo mañana porque ahora mismo estoy mas pendiente en otra cosa.

Jen.

No pude soportar ver el dolor en sus ojos, le dije que siempre estaría ahí para ella, y la he traicionado de la forma más egoísta.

Aun no sé que fue lo que se me paso por la cabeza para hacerle eso. Culparía a las hormonas pero simplemente fui yo siendo un capullo.

Después de eso no volví a verla, de vez en cuando intentaba preguntar por ella disimuladamente. Pero siempre me decían lo mismo, que estaba enferma. Al principio una angustia me empezó a invadir, de que de verdad se hubiera puesto mala del disgusto por lo de Nick y yo no estaba con ella.

Intentaba llamar a su camerino pero nadie me abría. Me estaba poniendo histérico pero empecé a ver lo que de verdad pasaba cuando oía conversaciones entre Liam y Elizabeth de que habían estado hablando con ella, o cuando oí a Amandla preguntarle a Willow si a Jen le apetecería ver La Sirenita. Cuando me entere que se había ido a Kentucky a ver a su sobrino me quedo claro.

Me estaba evitando.

Esto me enfado bastante ya que se estaba comportando como una niña adolescente.

Tenia pensado hacer lo mismo, olvidarla como ya he hecho otras veces.

Ese plan se fue al traste cuando la volvi a ver otra vez para rodar la escena del beso. Incluso estando maquillada con heridas en la cara y sucia. No pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara. Era preciosa y en el momento en el que me besó desee volver atrás en el tiempo y deshacer el daño que le cause.

Intente poner toda mi sinceridad en mis frases, para que supiera que se lo estaba diciendo a ella no a Katniss, ya que esa seria mi única opción de volver a hablarle.

Un golpe en la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos, cuando abro veo qu no hay nadie. Vaaaaleee ¿Quién a sido el gracioso? Estoy apunto de cerrar cuando veo un papelito amarillo pegado en la puerta:

_**Te espero en nuestro lugar en 5 min.**_

_**Jen**_

Releo la frase una y otra vez, es de ella, quiere hablar conmigo. Mi corazón da un vuelco, arreglare las cosas con ella y todo será como antes.

No me lo pienso dos veces y me voy corriendo a nuestro lugar. Se trata de ese punto en el camino de la montaña donde tantas veces nos hemos parado a descansar y a hablar.

Cuando llego ya esta ahí esperándome y siento un enorme impulso de abrazarla y besarla, decirla que lo siento.

-Hola- por su tono deduzco que aun esta muy enfadada.

-¿querías verme?- odio los mono-diálogos en los que solo dices "hola" y luego hay un silencio incomodo con lo que voy directo al grano.

-si, me gustaría hablar contigo- esto no me gusta, Jen son de las que siempre tienen una sonrisa en la cara y que siempre le ve el lado positivo a todo. Me doy cuenta de que es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ella, y su sensatez, y su espíritu fuerte, por no hablar de sus ojos y…- Josh ¿me estas escuchando?-

- eh, si si perdona es que estaba distraído- buen trabajo chaval, dios seré idiota.

-ya eso ya va siendo una costumbre para ti- vale eso me ha dolido.

-oye mira Jen lo siento, no tienes ni idea de lo duro que fue para mi el hacerte daño- no me interrumpe así que suelto este discurso que llevo en mi mente desde hace cuatro días de un tirón- fui un puto egoísta, y créeme cuando te digo que no pretendía estropear tu relación con Nick, no de ese modo al menos por que si que es cierto que intentaba conquistarte- abre la boca intentando respirar una bocanada de aire- nunca quise que las cosas surgieran de ese modo, ya te dije que me gustaste desde el primer día pero luego, empecé a conocerte mejor y a pasar tiempo contigo y fue cuando me empecé a enamorarme de ti- ya esta ya lo he dicho, me ha llevado casi seis meses admitirlo pero por fin lo e reconocido.

Me he enamorado de Jennifer Lawrence.

Veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas así que me acerco y la rodeo con los brazos. Ella me devuelve el abrazo pero noto que una especie de barrera a crecido entre nosotros.

-Josh...- dice separándose- te perdono…- me inclino para besarla con una gran sonrisa cuando ella me detiene poniéndome un dedo en los labios-…te perdono pero…no puedo volver a confiar en ti- me separo completamente de ella, ahora soy yo el que esta apunto de llorar, no puede estar hablando en serio

-No… no Jen no me hagas esto vamos….- intenta retener las lagrimas cerrando los ojos pero yo no puedo- no puedes hablar en serio… te necesito….. yo te…-

-por favor no- me interrumpe sabiendo lo que estaba apunto de decirle-me hiciste daño y te perdono, pero ahora mismo las cosas no pueden ser como antes, lo mejor será que nos limitemos a ser simplemente compañeros de trabajo-

-eso es lo que quieres- noto como me invade la rabia

-si, es lo que quiero, creo que es lo mejor para los dos-

-dirás lo mejor para ti- ahora era ella la que estaba siendo egoísta. El que solo asienta con la cabeza me hace estallar en cólera. Solo me había llamado para devolvérmela, nunca creí que Jen fuera de ese tipo de chicas- pues muy bien si es lo que quieres es lo que tendrás- me doy la vuelta echo una furia. Cuando llego a mi camerino cierro de un portazo y empiezo a darle golpes a todo y a tirarlo todo por el suelo.

Todo a sido por mi culpa, la odio por hacerme esto y por amarla tanto. Dejo paso a mis lagrimas e intento hacerme a la idea de lo claro que esta ahora todo.

La he perdido.

**creo que ya me estan pitando los oidos por todas vuestras amenazas de muerte jaja pero tranquilos que el reencuentro de estos dos no se hara esperar, depende de como os guste el capi (reviews) sera en el siguiente capitulo o mas tarde jejejeje si hoy me e levantado con la vena malvada. bueno aun asi espero que os haya gustado :)**

**REVIEWS**

**msailucalvo: muchas gracias me alegro que te guste esta historia, yo tambien espero que esten juntos prontito, sinceramente no creo que tarden mucho aun tienen que rodar tres peliculas y tener que verse durante meses todo el dia. fijo que acaban juntos!**

**valen-ester12: muchas gracias por el cumplido :) y menos mal que escribiendo esta historia he descubierto que no soy la unica con una obsesion por ellos jajaja. yo creo que son los tipicos amigos que siempre estan con los cariñitos y los abracitos, y creo que Josh si que esta algo pillado por ella de verdad, bueno el tiempo lo dira :)**

**Marydc26: holaaaa de verdad que no era mi intencion ponerte triste con el beso :( si yo tambien me imagine que cuando rodaron el beso se lo dijeron entre ellos, por lomenos Josh seguro que si ya que yo estoy cada dia mas convencida de que Josh si que esta muy pillado de Jen. respecto a tus terias de que Jen va a aclarar las cosas puede que tengas razon pero todabia no jejeje aunque acertaste en lo de que Josh va a luchar por ella y tranqui el reencuentro no se hara esperar**

**un abrazoooo :)**


	14. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Han pasado meses desde que hable por ultima vez con Josh, bueno si que he hablado en las entrevistas pero, no cuenta. Creo que nos excedimos un poco con lo de fingir estar unidos ya que los fans se han vuelto locos.

Nick y yo estamos de nuevo juntos, tras explicarle lo que me hizo Josh acepto que simplemente me había utilizado y el volver a estar juntos.

Podría decir que volví con él por que le quiero, pero no es del todo verdad. Una de las razones por las que lo hice fue porque quería olvidarle.

Pero no lo he hecho.

Pongo mi mejor sonrisa en las fotos y hago absurdos comentarios en las entrevistas, fingiendo que todo va bien entre nosotros. Pero no es cierto.

Al dia siguiente de que le dijera que se alejara de mi ni siquiera nos despedimos en el aeropuerto, ni una simple mirada en el avión.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños así que los chicos del cast me han preparado una pequeña fiesta en una discoteca también para celebrar el éxito de la película y despedirnos de los que no estarán en las siguientes. Me dan regalos y me cantan cumpleaños feliz cuando sacan la tarta. Josh apenas se ha acercado. Elizabeth viene a darme un abrazo.

-Felicidades cielo, disfruta que los 21 no se cumplen todos los días (**AN: se que Jen tiene 22 pero cuando rodo Los Juegos del hambre tenia 21 **** ) **

-Gracias Liz- la gente se va dispersando, unos beben, otros bailan y algunos simplemente están de pie hablando…. Lo típico.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo a Josh que se acerca.

-hey felicidades- parece algo triste.

-gracias- me ha salido un tono mas seco de lo que pretendía

- yo…. quería darte esto- me da una cajita azul- ábrela….- cuando lo hago me quedo sin habla, dentro hay un anillo de plata con un par de líneas de oro. Es precioso.

-¿intentas pedirme matrimonio?- se ríe entre dientes.

-no, son anillos de promesa, para que recuerdes que siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase y cuando me necesites, estaré a tu lado-

-es…. Precioso…. Gracias- le doy un pequeño abrazo, pero no tiene ni punto de comparación con los de antes- pero…. Después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-es tu cumpleaños, mereces que te den regalos, además lo que paso entre nosotros fue todo culpa mía, al parecer…. No conseguí olvidarte- esboza una pequeña sonrisa y baja la mirada al suelo.

Tengo un impulso enorme de besarlo, pero algo me detiene. Es Nick.

- has dicho anillos, en plural ¿y el otro?- extiende su mano, lo lleva puesto, saca el otro de la cajita, me agarra la mano suavemente para ponérmelo, son preciosos. No lo soporto mas y lo abrazo de nuevo, pero esta vez, como lo hacíamos antes. Escondo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su aroma, ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya casi no recordaba como era.

Lentamente sin soltarle la mano le llevo a la pista de baile, es una canción lenta así que le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y entrelaza sus manos por detrás de mi cintura.

No hablamos en toda la noche, simplemente quiero disfrutar el momento.

Son las dos de la mañana, estoy en mi habitación y no puedo dormirme, esto empieza a ser una costumbre. Mi móvil se ilumina por un mensaje, es de Josh.

_¿Estas despierta?_

_Si, no podía dormir_

_¿Qué tal tu fiesta?_

_Me a encantado, sobretodo el final_- no se si ha pillado la indirecta de que me refiero a que he vuelto a hablar con él.

_Te lo he regalado también para disculparme, no debí comportarme como un capullo, no pensé en el daño que te causaría, fui un egoísta. _

No le contesto al mensaje por que sinceramente no sé que decir, asique al ver que no respondo me manda otro:

_Te juro que nunca volveré a hacerte daño, jamás_

_¿Por qué me lo cuentas por mensaje?_

_Es que estoy muchas plantas mas abajo de tu habitación y no me dejan pasearme por el hotel a estas horas_

_Jaja :P_

_Además si te negabas a hablarme seria mucho menos doloroso que me lo dijeras a la cara a que simplemente me ignorases los mensajes_

El problema con Josh es que no puedes enfadarte con el, no del todo al menos, cuando te habla asi. Me manda otro mensaje:

_Oye ¿has leído lo que pone en tu anillo? Lo he grabado_

Me quito el anillo y veo que en efecto hay algo en su interior, son dos frases una en un lado y otra enfrente:

_**Te Quiero, Siempre**_

Ahora si que me ha dejado sin habla, estoy tumbada en mi habitación llorando con un puño, con el anillo en su interior, sobre mi pecho. Pero todavía hay una pregunta que quiero hacerle:

_¿Qué pone en el tuyo?_

No me atrevo a decirle nada mas. Tarda mucho en contestar. Como si le costara decírmelo. O simplemente se ha dormido. Nada mas pensarlo me responde al mensaje.

_Tu nombre_

Debajo del mensaje hay una foto que me ha enviado, es una foto del anillo, lo esta sujetando en alto con lo que se puede apreciar perfectamente lo que pone:

_**Jennifer**_

Me quedo dormida mientras juego con su anillo en mi dedo. Y, como siempre, pensando en él.

* * *

**se que es muy cortito pero bueno no pude hacer mas 2º bachillerato me esta manteniendo muy ocupada y eso que acabamos de empezar asique desgraciadamente despues de estudiar no me queda mucho cerebro para escribir mas tarde.**

**bueno no quiero aburriros con mi vida, espero que el reecuentro os haya gustado aunque para dejar las cosas aclaradas aun no se han reconciliado del todo eh no es mi intencion haceros sufrir pero a estos dos aun les quedan unas cuantas cosillas por las que pasar para volver a estar juntos pero mientras os dejare escenitas entre ellos.**

**como siempre me ayudariasis muchisimo y mas ahora con mis estudios si me ayudarais con el fic, ya sea en reviews o en mensajes privados, es una oportunidad de colaborar en el (recibiendo vuestro reconocimiento) me gustaria saber que se os pasa por la mente con respecto a estos dos.**

**REVIEWS**

**Marydc26:** holaaaaa! tengo que decirte que me encantas! tu y cada uno de tus reviews enserio no sabes lo que significa para mi que te guste el fic. ahora devuelta a la historia, si reconozco que hasta a mi me dio pena Josh cuando lo escribi :( pero bueno solo tiene que esperar porque obviamente Jen no va aguantar mucho sin hablarle pero le costara un poco mas hacer que le quiera. espero que te guste este capitulo un abrazo bien fuerte!

**ASUKA02 **me alegra de que le dieras una oportunidad a la historia y mucho mas que te guste, no pasa nada que no te llamase la atencion la pelicula, a mi por mucho que me gustara me sigo quedando con los libros y en cuanto a la actriz bueno, ya era mi favorita antes de saber que interpretaria a Katniss asique tambien ayuda a mi opinion sobre la peli la verdad :) en serio me alegro un monton de que te gustemi historia y bueno ya sabes si te apetece participar en ella aportando alguna idea o lo que sea ya sabes ;) un abrazo!


	15. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Me levanto aun agotada por la fiesta de anoche, pero sobretodo agotada por estar gran parte de la noche llorando. Últimamente lo hago mucho ahora que lo pienso.

Nada mas incorporarme lo primero que hago es mirar el anillo de Josh. Como asegurándome que la conversación de anoche no la he soñado.

Su regalo me ha encantado, pero también hace que me sienta fatal, ya que él lo único que quería era arreglar las cosas y yo simplemente le he ignorado. Otra cosa que hago muy a menudo estos días.

Un mensaje de mi móvil me devuelve a la realidad y me sorprendo a mi misma desando que sea Josh diciéndome un simple "buenos días". Cuando miro la pantalla de mi móvil me invade la decepción, es mi agente.

Quiere que haga una sesión de fotos con Josh en media hora. Esto no me da muy buena espina, normalmente cuando haces photoshoots solo con tu compañero no sueles posar simplemente sentada en una silla mirando al cámara.

No me agrada la idea pero no me puedo escaquear. El lado bueno, volver a ver a Josh, el lado malo, soportar conversaciones incomodas en las que él de a entender que quiere que volvamos a hablar como antes y yo no le conteste por que no sé que decir o que hacer. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil con este chico?

Me visto rápidamente y me voy al vestíbulo donde Josh ya me esta esperando.

Para evitar que los paparazzi nos sigan y montar un revuelo en el estudio Josh le pide prestado el coche a un amigo que vive por la zona, así no será tan fácil seguirnos.

Al llegar al coche me abre la puerta del copiloto, yo simplemente le doy una sonrisa forzada, lo que apaga completamente la suya.

Recuerdo que el que me abran la puerta es un gesto que siempre me a gustado en un chico, pero nunca e conocido a alguien que lo haga, no por costumbre y no para ligar al menos. Ni siquiera Nick siendo ingles, que se supone que son muy educados y muy bien hablados, lo ha hecho nunca.

El viaje al estudio se me hace eterno, no hemos cruzado ninguna palabra excepto los típicos "buenos días" ni siquiera me ha mirado después de que rechazara su sonrisa al abrirme la puerta. Parece que al final se ha cansado de intentar acercarse a mi mientras yo lo único que hago es ignorarle. El pensamiento de que Josh se apartara de mi me provoca una punzada de dolor en el pecho que me deja sin respiración. Ugh ¿puedo ser mas egoísta? Primero le pido que se olvide de mi, cuando intenta hablarme como compañeros de trabajo por lo menos le ignoro o le trato como si fuera una persona de la calle. ¡y ahora tengo miedo de que se aparte por completo!

Supongo que siempre supe que no se rendiría y que intentaría hablarme de algún modo.

Asique….. debo de importarle mucho si después de lo que le dije no se olvida de mi.

Llegamos al estudio y nuevamente Josh me abre la puerta pero esta vez no me sonríe ni me mira, no me extraña. Soy un desastre de persona.

Por lo visto quieren darle más vida al asunto de la parejita; así que han decidido que Josh y yo hagamos una sesión de fotos un poco mas intima que con el resto del cast.

Nada mas entrar en el estudio el fotógrafo se acerca a nosotros.

-Vale chicos voy a hacer dos sesiones, la mona y la sexy- no me gusta como a sonado eso último.

La primera no es difícil pero me cuesta hacerla igualmente. Llevo puesto un vestido azul de tirantes sencillo y unas botas sin tacón marrones. Cuando me miro en el espejo me vienen un montón de recuerdos de cuando era mas joven en mi antigua casa de Kentucky, solía llevar vestidos parecidos a este, cuando mi madre conseguía que me los pusiera, pase una etapa de ser un poco chicazo cuando me dio por jugar al beisbol y esas cosas. Aunque siempre fui la princesa de la casa.

El pelo es muy simple, liso y suelto, ah y se me olvidaba por fin rubio. Aunque no me gusta mucho ya que al teñirme de morena no tengo el mismo rubio platino natural si no que ahora es mas un rubio anaranjado, urgh en cuanto pueda me lo tiño de rubio completo.

Josh lleva unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca ajustada de cuello en v. no puedo evitar reconocer que esta muy guapo.

El estudio lo han decorado como si fuera un campo silvestre, con un prado con flores de pega y todo. No bromeaban con las fotos ñoñas. Juro que si ahora sale Winnie The Pooh no me sorprendería en absoluto.

-vale sentaos en el suelo, Josh ponte detrás de Jennifer y abrázala fuerte pero pareced naturales y no miréis a la cámara- la sesión básicamente son escenas ñoñas de Josh y mías. Correr de la mano, que al abrazarme me levante un poco del suelo y demos vueltas, que me coja a caballito y cosas así…. Lo dicho solo falta Winnie The Pooh para hacer todo esto mas empalagoso.

Llega la hora del siguiente.

Me ponen un vestido rojo ajustado, si es que se le puede llamar vestido, porque es tan corto que solo tapa lo justo.

El look de Josh es muy similar al anterior solo que ahora lleva botas de motero y una chaqueta de cuero.

Solo serán tres fotos.

En la primera tengo que rodearle con los brazos por detrás y hacer como que le susurro algo al oído. Va a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

En la segunda estoy medio apoyada en una moto con las manos de Josh también en la moto a cada lado de mi cintura, su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del mio y mordiéndome el cuello.

-vale chicos ahora besaros- ¿qué? No puede hablar en serio, esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora…..- quiero que sea dulce pero también apasionado así que cuando queráis…-

Josh y yo nos miramos a los ojos, poco a poco va acortando la poca distancia que hay entre nosotros hasta que posa sus labios en los mios. procuro actuar lo mejor que puedo mientras me besa, pero mi buen juicio se esfuma conforme profundizo el beso. Pone las manos en mi cintura acercándome mas a él mientras yo le acaricio el cuello con una mano y la otra descansa en su pecho.

Por un instante todo desaparece, el fotógrafo, las cámaras, incluso la película, solo estamos él y yo. cuando se separa junta su frente con la mia pero evita mirarme a los ojos. Es cuando el fotógrafo aprovecha para sacar otra foto.

-¡Magnifico chicos! Vais a estar en todas las portadas- empiezan a recoger sus cosas para irse pero nosotros seguimos en la misma posición esperando a que nuestra respiración vuelva a ser normal.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad Josh se vuelve a inclinar pero antes de que nuestros labios se rocen se separa por completo y se marcha a cambiarse. Yo me quedo un rato pensando si me ha dolido el que no me besara de nuevo o si estoy aliviada de que no lo hiciera.

De vuelta a nuestro hotel no hablamos para nada y me subo a mi habitación. No puedo quitarme ese beso de la cabeza pero ¿Por qué?, yo estoy bien con Nick. Lo que si me a quedado algo claro después de besarme con Josh es que quiero arreglar las cosas con él.

Le mando un mensaje para ver si podemos quedar

_Hey! ¿Estas libre esta tarde?_

Tarda en contestar, no soporto que haga eso.

_Si ¿Por qué?_

_Es que me apetece mucho un helado ¿te vienes?_

Tarda todavía mas en contestar, ¿he mencionado que eso me pone enferma?

_Claro_

Sonrío como una boba al ver su respuesta, ¡dios Jen ni que le hubieras pedido una cita!

* * *

**y aqui otro capitulo, se que no es muy interesante porque no han hablado de ellos pero bueno...os entreteneis con las sesiones de fotos :) como siempre espero vuetros reviews y sabeis que podeis "participar" en la historia, ya sea diciendome alguna escena que se os haya ocurrido o una forma de enredarlo mas... ¡lo que querais! (obviamente si lo haceis aparecera como que la idea es vuestra)**

**bueno este capitulo no tiene mucho que comentar lo unico que e podido sacar de la realidad(ya sabeis que utilizo las entrevistas y demas para hacer la historia mas real) es que Jen ahora odia su pelo rubio porque no lo tiene como antes, segun ella tiene un "rubio sucio". ya me gustaria a mi tener su rubio sucio pero bueno jajaj **

**a los que leeis el fic de Nuestto nuevo vecino se que esta semana no e actualizado pero como sabeis estoy un poco ocupada con las clases y los capitulos del fic son muy largos y me lleva mucho tiempo traducirlos.**

**tranquis ya paro de hablar jajaj por si a alguien le interesa me podeis seguir en twitter AlexTHG17 para hablar de LJDH o de lo que querais y si no pues nada :)**

**REVIEWS  
**

**Marydc26:** jajja me alegro de que te gustara lo de los anillos, se me ocurrio una tarde que estaba muy sentimental jajajaj¿lo acompañaste con una cancion? pues dime cual es alomejor me inspira para otra escena :) como siempre ME ENCANTAS siempre fiel a tus reviews y a la historia muchas gracias por todo de verdad. por lo de actualizar como siempre cada viernes pero solo demomento porque ya tengo varios apitulos avanzados. pero espero no haceros esperar mucho. ¡un abrazo enorme!

**ASUKA02:** hola de nuevo! no te preocupes por no aportar nada los fics propios siempre van primero hombre :) me alegro de que te vaya gustando la historia, intentare no hacer muchos capitulos de relleno... y bueno nada mas muchas gracias por compartir tu opinion me ayudan muchisimo por si tengo que cambiar cosas ¡un abrazo!

**nymphadorapotweasmal:** bienvenida! lo primero dejame decirte que tienes el nombre que mas veces e tenido que mirar para ver si lo he escrito bien jajja me encanta. me alegro de que le dieras una oportunidad a esta historia, si te gustan Josh y Jen en Tumbrl tienes muchos fics de ellos lo malo es que estan en ingles, y como en español no habia leido muchos me anime a hacerlo. con respecto a lo del beso... si habra beso romantico(el bueno ) entre estos dos aunque Jen se hara mucho de rogar. y nada mas espero que te siga gustando la historia y ya sabes que si quieres aportar tus ideas solo tienes que decirlo. un beso :)


	16. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Nos vamos a por ese helado, Josh sigue con la miso actitud de antes, apenas me ha dirigido la palabra, aunque no es sea un borde conmigo tampoco es que nuestras conversaciones sean muy interesantes. Fíjate si a sido deprimente que la hemos empezado el típico "parece que al final ha despejado el día…" como los viejos. Intentare hablar con él en un lugar mas tranquilo e intimo. La gente ya nos ha pedido unos cuantos autógrafos y unas fotos. Mis momentos favoritos son en la que cuando se acercan a ti se mueren de la vergüenza y están deseando que les firmes ya para irse. Hasta el dependiente de la tienda de los helados ha flipado al vernos. Y es un hombre ya de 40 años.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Josh me ha manchado en la nariz con su helado.

-¡Josh! ¿a que ha venido eso?- no para de reírse. ¿¡es que acaso es bipolar!? Primero no me habla y luego me estampa un helado en toda la cara. Damas y caballeros: Josh Hutcherson

- lo siento es que no me estabas escuchando y no se me ocurría otra cosa- Me limpio la nariz con la mano y luego me limpio la mano en su camiseta

-Eh- no puedo evitar reírme. Aunque sea un gesto infantil ha conseguido librar un poco la tensión que hay entre nosotros. Es uno de los rasgos que mas admiro de él, no soporta estar de malas con nadie, sea lo que sea lo que le a ocurrido con esa persona, siempre intenta arreglarlo o, que la nueva situación con esa persona sea lo mas agradable posible.

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo antes de restregar tu helado en mi cara?- se pasa una mano por el pelo, ufff mal asunto, solo lo hace cuando esta nervioso de verdad.

-te estaba preguntando que te había parecido la sesión de fotos- Oh no.

-pues….como todas- claaaaarooooo Jen, se te había olvidado que te besas con todas las personas con las que posas para las fotos. No entiendo como puedo ser actriz con lo mal que miento bajo presión enserio

-ya….pero- supongo que ha pensado lo mismo que yo. a veces cuando están tan unido a una persona y es capaz de leerte el pensamiento mola, pero en otras ocasiones da miedo. Antes de que siga hablando hago la primera estupidez que se me ocurre. Le mancho la mejilla con mi helado. Si lo se, pero ya había dicho que era una estupidez.

-¡Oye! ¿ahora como me limpio?- no sé que cables se me han cruzado pero lo siguiente que se es que le estoy lamiendo el helado de la mejilla con mi lengua. Josh se tensa de inmediato. ¿Qué narices me han metido en el helado para comportarme asi?

-¿p-por que has hecho eso?- a pesar de la sorpresa no puedo evitar sonreír.

-no tenias con que limpiarte- digo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Es oficial, estoy loca.

Josh se queda callado y me mira a los ojos, puedo notar en su sonrisa la calidez del cariño y la amistad y tal vez….

-¿oye quieres ir a un sitio tranquilo?- me saca de mis pensamientos.

-claro-

Nos marchamos a un pequeño prado en el bosque, ambos amamos el aire libre.

-Oye Josh…esto no funciona-

-¿de que hablas?- puedo ver que no esta fingiendo la sorpresa

- d-de lo que te dije… que quería separarme de ti- se limita a observarme en silencio- no puedo hacerlo Josh- noto como se me humedecen los ojos. Sigue sin decir nada.-te necesito….- mi tono de voz es apenas audible pero con eso a bastado para él, porque lo siguiente que se es que ha acortado la distancia que nos separaba y posa sus labios en los míos, es un beso casto pero a la vez dulce. Cuando se separa agacha la cabeza avergonzado

-lo siento, no he podido evitarlo-

-Josh, creo que me has malinterpretado- una mirada de asombro y desconcierto cruza su rostro- si es cierto que te necesito y también que te quiero, pero como a un amigo- no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir- yo estoy con Nick, es mas e-estamos pensando en…..casarnos, cuando acabe con las películas de Los Juegos del Hambre- ahora puede verse su expresión de dolor perfectamente. Se esta esforzando por decir algo.

-sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti, seré lo que tu me pidas, un amigo o lo que sea, y siempre te estaré esperando te lo prometo- el echo de que no me abrace es un gesto que acepto porque solo conseguirá que me sienta peor, ahora mismo me siento una completa egoísta, le estoy pidiendo que no se aleje de mi a sabiendas de lo que siente por mi por el simple hecho de que me siento sola.

-Josh no lo hagas, ahora solo necesito a mi mejor amigo- asiente sin decir nada y consigue esbozar una media sonrisa. Ese es el problema con los actores, que nunca sabes lo que de verdad estamos pensando o sintiendo porque nuestra vida es una mera actuación.

Conducimos de vuelta al hotel, Josh intenta que las cosas sean como al principio, como si nada hubiera pasado, cantando y riendo como antes, y por una milésima de segundo vuelve a hacer que me sienta como solo él puede. Que me olvide de todo excepto de nosotros, que todo el estrés acumulado se vaya y que me quite por un momento todo el peso de los hombros, asique aquí estamos, bromeando pegándonos en los semáforos, pero entonces recuerdo lo difícil que puede resultar esto para él, y una punzada de dolor me recorre el pecho. Nunca podre merecerle, ni aunque viviera cien vidas lo haría. ¡whoa eso a sonado muy Haymitch!. No se si yo también podre fingir que no ha pasado nada y actuar como que todo esta mejor que nunca y solucionado. Porque no lo esta. No esta para nada solucionado. Es mas, me siento aun más egoísta. Porque por mucho que parezca que todo es de color de rosa y va genial. Es solo una fachada. Una actuación.

Estoy haciendo algo que me prometí que no volvería hacer nunca.

Le estoy haciendo daño.

**bueno aqui va otro, en este capitulo e puesto una escena que le paso a la misma Jennifer, en una entrevista dijo que la reaccion favorita de sus fans es cuando se ponen nerviosos y les da tanta verguanza estar cerca de ella que se quieren ir enseguida, como e puesto yo en el fic. ya sabeis que me gusta hacerlo lo mas real posible. sabeis que os dejo la libertad de colaborar en el fic pero no solo con las escenas sino tambien con la psicologia de los personajes( que culto me ha quedado eso oye) es decir su personalidad, si creeis que Jen deberia ser distinta o Josh o lo que sea, tb si os acordais de algo, lo que sea, que ellos hayan dicho en alguna entrevista en la tele o revistas y quereis que lo incluya decidmelo, alomejor a mi se me a pasado o simplemente no e leido la revista completa porque esta en otro pais. **

**reviews  
**

**nymphadorapotweasmal:**hola otra vez, tu no te preocupes por tener pensamientos impudicos ¿crees que yo no los tengo cuando escribo sus escenas? pero tampoco quiero hacer un fic subidito de tono. en lo de la tardanza demomento solo puedo actualizar los viernes lo siento :( pero bueno espero que la espera merezca la pena y te gusten los capitulos un beso!

**Marydc26: **gracias por segiurme! e escuchado la primera cancion que me escribiste y es muy bonita. se que el beso de este capitulo no es el que esperabas pero si tienes paciencia pronto vendra el bueno de verdad (y algun que otro despistaillo por ahi) muchas gracias por compartir conmigo tus gustos musicales Azucarillos, panes y ardillas para ti tambien

**ASUKA02:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo, muchas veces me desespero por hacer algunos capitulos algo sosos pero esque a veces quiero hacerlo tan real que creo que me paso jajaja si me gusta poner anecdotas de los actores (pero no pienses que soy una acosadora eh) para darle mas realidad al argumento. espero que te guste el cap. un abrazo!**  
**


	17. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 18

Llego a casa aturdida por la tarde de hoy, pero contenta también, al fin he arreglado las cosas con Josh. Sé que todo ha cambiado pero, pronto haremos la segunda película y todo será como al principio, accidentes aparte espero.

Mi móvil suena y voy corriendo esperando que se a él. Es mi agente, que raro.

-¿diga?-

-¿Jen cielo se puede saber cuando ibas a contármelo?- eh, vale me e perdido

-¿de que hablas?-

-Enciende la tv- lo hago y enseguida salen los nuevos cotilleos de Hollywood, odio esos programas, solo salen los cuatro famosos de siempre y con la misma noticia, que si han engañado a alguien, que si un divorcio, se retrasa un disco, tenían algo sospechoso en la mano…... Estoy apunto de apagarla cuando cambian de noticia:

"parece ser que hay un pequeño romance entre las estrellas de Los Juegos del Hambre, Josh Hutcherson y Jennifer Lawrence han sido vistos fuera de una heladería en una actitud muy cariñosa…."

No sigo escuchando a la comentarista por que me quedo sin habla al ver las fotos, hay una.

Nos estábamos besando.

Mi agente me llama al otro lado del teléfono para ver si sigo escuchando

-t-te juro que esto no es cierto….y-yo no estoy con él no….- no puedo articular las palabras y para ser sincera e notado como todo el mundo a mi alrededor se a detenido.

-mira Jen no soy tu padre soy tu agente y mi trabajo es aconsejarte sobre lo que te beneficia y lo que no, y esto nos viene muy mal para tu imagen- ¿y a quien le importa mi imagen? ¿es que acaso no ve lo mismo que yo?

-¡pero si no es cierto!-

-ya conoces a los paparazzi, sea cierto o no la prensa ha difundido el rumor de que has salido con un chico mientras estas con otro, Jen yo no puedo ayudarte tendrás que arreglarlo tu sola- me cuelga sin poder decir una palabra.

No me lo puedo creer, esto no puede estar pasándome, no ahora que las cosas se habían solucionado.

No se como he dejado que esto ocurra, ahora seré aun mas el centro de atención.

Josh y yo estábamos justo en un momento crucial en una franquicia, intentar mantener al publico expectante hasta la siguiente película, que no tardara mucho en rodarse.

Oh Josh, ¿Qué va a pensar el de todo esto?, lo mas seguro es que le echaran a el la culpa cuando ha sido solo mía.

No debí comportarme así, no debí irme con él.

No me da tiempo a seguir pensando porque llaman al teléfono otra vez.

Oh no, es Nick.

-Diga….- mi voz apenas es audible.

-¡Jen se puede saber que significan estas fotos!- me grita

-Nick no es lo que crees, nos han tendido una trampa, yo….- me corta antes de seguir.

-¡No quiero saber nada, ya estoy harto, en maldita hora aceptaste la dichosa película!- ahora si que ha conseguido cabrearme

-¡fuiste tu quien dijo que seria una gran oportunidad!-

-¡no me imagine que te convertirías en una niña estúpida e infiel!-

-¡y tu eres un imbécil si te crees todas esas mentiras! ¡y que sepas que él es mucho mas hombre y mejor persona de lo que tu nunca fuiste ni serás jamás!-

-¡esto se ha terminado!-

-¡por mi perfecto!-

-¡perfecto!- no se quien ha colgado primero.

Dios se ha terminado. La persona con la que compartía todos los detalles de mi vida se ha ido.

Salgo corriendo de mi habitación llorando como una histérica, no me doy cuenta de adonde me dirijo cuando me encuentro a mi misma aporreando la puerta de Josh. Casi no le doy tiempo a abrir cuando me lanzo a sus brazos.

_**JOSH'S POV**_

Estaba en mi habitación apunto de meterme en la cama cuando golpean la puerta, me haría el dormido pero llaman con mucha urgencia. Ni siquiera me molesto en ponerme una camiseta y voy a la puerta solo con pantalones cortos.

Apenas me da tiempo a abrir por completo la puerta cuando alguien me hace una especie de placaje y me rodea el cuello con los brazos, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que es Jen, reconocería ese olor con los ojos cerrados. Un momento, esta llorando.

-Jen ¿Qué te ocurre?- no me contesta, es mas, llora con mas intensidad y comienza a temblar. Me esta asustando, asi que la conduzco hacia la cama y nos sentamos en el borde. Jen sigue con la cabeza escondida en el hueco de mi cuello, le acaricio la espalda para intentar tranquilizarla. Cuando sus llantos son un poco mas calmados la separo un poco acunando su cara en mis manos limpiándole las lagrimas con mis pulgares.

-Jen cuéntame que te pasa-

-N-nick… ha… ha r-roto conmigo- vuelve a llorar y a ocultar su rostro en mi pecho. No puedo creer que ese capullo haya roto con una chica así, ¡y encima por teléfono! Si no fuera por que ella esta así ahora, cogía un avión hacia Inglaterra y le partía la cara.

Jen vuelve a temblar y le voy dando pequeños besos en la coronilla y en la frente para volver a tranquilizarla. Pero no lo hace.

Cuando la separo veo que es igual que una niña pequeña, no atiende a razones. Esta teniendo un ataque de histeria.

-venga Jen túmbate e intenta dormirte ya hablaremos cuando te tranquilices-

-¡No, déjame tu no me entiendes, no…!- intenta pegarme. No hay manera de hablar con ella y mucho menos de razonar. Asique le acaricio la mejilla y le doy un suave beso en los labios. No me corresponde al beso pero no se aparta. Al menos e conseguido calmarla.

La cojo en brazos y la tumbo en la cama para que duerma un poco, mañana me lo contara todo.

Me meto en la cama con ella y le doy un beso en la frente, es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que pasa.

Tiene mucha fiebre.

* * *

**chan chan chan...!1 si ya se que me a quedado muy de telenovela, pero se me ocurrio mientras estudiaba Historia (yo soy asi no me busqueis logica porque no tengo) aprovecho para decir que en esta semana no podre actualizar mucho a lo mejor consigo subir otro capi de "Afortunado de estar enamorado..." pero no es seguro, el motivo es que el viernes es fiesta y me voy de viaje el jueves por la tarde y no tendre internet.**

**bueno ya dejo de contaros mi vida, espero vuestros reviews, porfi que no cuesta nada.**

**REVIEWS  
**

**nymphadorapotweasmal: **un logro! e conseguido escribir tu nombre sin mirar (y sin equivocarme espero) e.e jajajaj bueno como ves Nick ya no va a ser un problema para estos dos. pues tengo que decirte que has acertado en lo de darle celos a Jen. en la historia (no me preguntes cuando porque ni yo lo se) aparecera un personaje real que dara unos cuantos celos a Jen ¡pero no voy a decir quien es! y yo jamas me cansare de que hables en los reviews al contrario porque asi veo que de verdad te esta gustando la historia. bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capi. un besooooo!

**Marydc26: **hola de nuevo! creeme no eres la unica que quiere abofetear a Jen, aveces cuando escribo los capis a mi tambien me gustaria jajajajlo cierto es que en lo de que se parezca a Katniss es el punto central de la historia, si todo sale como yo quiero en el final de la historia (que aun queda mucho para que pase) lo explicare, tengo que darte la enhorabuena porque eres la unica que se a dado cuenta. me alegro de que te guste tanto la historia de verdad, intento sorprenderos con algo en cada capitulo y no hacer muchos capitulos de relleno, es por eso que tardo tanto en actualizar. lo de la conversacion de Jen con Woody me ha gustado bastante, lo pondre en el fic (aunque aun tengo que ver cuando ten por seguro que lo hare) te agradezco mucho tu ayuda. yo tambien vi cuando digeron lo de la sanguijuela pero no me acordaba. creo que tambien lo pondre en el fic (al final te hago co-escritora ya veras jajaja) espero que te haya gustado el capi. un beso muuuuuuuyyyy fuerte y muchos panes.


	18. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Llevo toda la noche despierto cuidando de Jen, tiene mucha fiebre y no deja de subir, estoy desesperado ya no sé que hacer. Jen esta en una especie de limbo parece que esta drogada. ¿Cómo se ha podido poner así solo porque un gilipollas ha roto con ella?

Esta amaneciendo y hay una tormenta enorme, he intentado llamar a un medico para que venga a verla pero han cortado las carreteras por la lluvia.

¿Qué hago? ¿a quien llamo…a su madre? O si será una gran conversación: "hola soy compañero de trabajo de tu hija no nos conocemos pero te llamo porque tiene una fiebre tremenda, ah por cierto su novio ha roto con ella por mi culpa encantado de conocerla"

Un momento ya se a quien llamar….

-¿diga?-

-¡Mama!-

-¿Josh, cielo que te ocurre? te noto algo alterado-

-es Jen…- siempre le cuento todo a mi madre así que sabe de sobra quien es, y aunque nunca le haya contado lo que siento por ella, seguro que se lo imagina-…ti-tiene mucha fiebre ….y-y no se como hacer que le baje….además esta como inconsciente… y-

-Josh para ¿vale? Tranquilízate y cuéntamelo todo- respiro hondo para intentar calmarme y poder explicarle la situación

-solo sé que su novio rompió con ella por teléfono, estaba muy disgustada y vino a verme, en fin ya sabes somos muy amigos no pienses que….-

-a ver hijo déjate de detalles que una madre no tiene por qué saber, ¿no se encontraba mal antes?-

-n-no se creo que no-

-bueno seguro que es del mismo disgusto, puede pasar, lo primero es bajarle la fiebre, quítale la ropa y métela en la ducha, mójala con agua fría- bueno no parece muy complic… ¡quitarle la ropa!, ¿esta hablando enserio?

-vale no parece muy complicado excepto por la parte de quitarle la ropa-

-ya pues lo vas a tener más complicado porque vas a tener que meterte con ella- de la misma impresión se me a resbalado el móvil y casi lo estampo contra una mesa.

-¿¡Que!?- no puede estar hablando enserio, tengo a una chica convaleciente en la habitación y mi madre pretende que me lie con ella ¿o que?

- cálmate, para ella el agua será como si fuera del polo, por muy caliente que este, le pueden dar convulsiones y eso seria peor, utiliza el calor de tu cuerpo para intentar calmarla, en cuanto le bajes la fiebre se ira recuperando- sigue sin gustarme mucho la idea, pero mi madre fue enfermera asique sabrá de lo que esta hablando…..espero.

-vale mama gracias-

-si no le baja la fiebre llévala al hospital en cuanto puedas y cariño….-

-¿si?-

-no te preocupes solo es fiebre-

-ya, es que no me gusta ver así a una amiga-

-sobretodo si es tan especial ¿no hijo?- como imagine mi madre se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por Jen. Cuelgo el teléfono y me dirijo de nuevo a la cama. Intento despertarla pero sigue medio grogui, esto ayudara a que al menos no sea tan…..vergonzosa la escena.

La cojo en brazos y noto que se revuelve, la pongo de pie en el baño pero enseguida se tambalea asique la agarro por la cintura con un brazo mientras con la otra mano le aparto el pelo de la cara y se lo recojo en una coleta (o algo parecido) improvisada para que no se lo moje. Apenas se da cuenta de mi contacto, da miedo verla en este estado.

Empiezo a quitarle la ropa, y al contrario de lo que yo me imagine no es tan difícil ya que en cuanto toco su cuerpo y noto su temperatura la angustia vuelve a apoderarse de mi asique sin detenerme a mirar si quiera me quito mi ropa y me meto con ella en la ducha.

Mi madre tenia razón en cuanto la toca el agua grita de sorpresa e intenta con todas sus fuerzas salir de mi agarre. La pego a mi cuerpo. Como mi madre dijo la empiezan a dar pequeñas convulsiones.

-Jen por favor tranquilízate…- suplico.

Después de un buen rato los espasmos se le disminuyen para quedar en pequeños temblores asique la saco de la ducha en brazos y la pongo unos pantalones míos con una camiseta también mia. La llevo a la habitación después de vestirme yo y me meto en la cama con ella. La fiebre le ha bajado bastante y ahora parece dormida pero de una forma mas saludable. La arropo con el edredón y me acerco a ella, pero no demasiado para no asustarla cuando se despierte.

-No pienso dejar que te vuelva a hacer algo malo…- le susurro- nunca lo hare…..

**si ya se que todos estareis pensando que me he vuelto loca, pero no. lo que le pasa a Jen es muy normal, puedes enfermar tras un disgusto enorme , asique no he exagerado. este capi no es muy interesante pero espero que los proximos que vengan sean mejores. y nada mas...espero vuestra opinion :)**

**REVIEWS:  
**

******nymphadorapotweasmal****:** Hola! gracias por el review...yo tambien odio a los paparazzi... por eso quise ponerlos en un capitulo, para que la gente vea que a veces se pasan un monton con los famosos (si alguien de aqui estudia o es periodista que no se ofenda porfa) lo siento pero no puedo spoilear quien sera la que le dara celos a nuestra Jen ¡si no no tiene gracia!... y por la escena del beso aun tendreis que esperar algunos capis para verlo (no me gustan las historias en las que enseguida ya hay romance y besos en el primer capi) pero mientras llega tendreis algunos momentos "awwwww" entre ellos (a mi me lo parecen por lo menos) un beso!

**Marydc26: **hola de nuevo!...estoy contigo yo tambien odio a algunos paparazzi.. ¿esque hay famosos que ya no pueden ir a un baño publico porque seguro que inventarian que se estan tirando a alguien o drogandose... ¡no puedo con ellos! de verdad que no me gusta ver sufrir a Jen pero algo tenia que hacer para ponerlo mas interesante. lo de si mejoraran las cosas entre Josh y Jen aun no puedo decir nada, pero almenos Jen no tendra que pensar tanto las cosas antes de hacerlas por no hacer daño a Nick, y eso ya es un avance. gracias por desearme buen viaje creeme que lo he disfrutado y que sepas que me encantas! y te agradezco que quieras compartir tus ideas sobre esta historia conmigo porque me ayudan un monton... espero que te haya gustado el capi un beso muy fuerte!

**ASUKA02: **gracias por desearme un feliz viaje, espero que tu tambien hayas podido descansar este puente. veo que a todos os gusta lo de dar celos a Jen, me alegro aunque aun no puedo decir mucho sobre eso porque ni yo misma se como voy a hacerlo pero bueno... y si Jen cada vez se parece mas a Katniss, pero mas a sus "defectos" en plan lo del egoismo, ser una borde y tal...(aunque adoro igualmente a las dos) me alegro de que te siga gustando la historia. nos leemos en el proximo capi un beso!


	19. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Me despierto al notar que Jen se remueve a mi lado. Me doy la vuelta y veo que esta despierta. Mira a su alrededor confundida pero su expresión se relaja al verme.

-estas despierta- no puedo evitar una sonrisa cuando veo que esta recuperada.

-¿Josh? Qu-que ha pasado ¿Por qué estoy aquí- oh no.

-¿no recuerdas nada?- lo que me faltaba que del disgusto se haya vuelto loca.

-si…. Recuerdo que Nick rompió conmigo….-se le quiebra la voz al decir esto-….y que salí de mi habitación corriendo…y….creo que llame a tu puerta….y….no me acuerdo de mas- hace amago de incorporarse en la cama pero cuando se fija que lleva puesta mi ropa abre los ojos como platos y una expresión de pánico aparece en ellos.

-¡Oh no! No….por favor… dime que no hemos…- levanta las cejas de forma sugerente para no decir lo que esta pensando.

-Jen, relájate ¿vale? No nos hemos acostado juntos- intento que no se me note una picara sonrisa al decirlo.

-ufff…. Menos mal, habría sido un desastre- apoya la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y cierra los ojos.

-vaya muchas gracias. Es todo lo que un hombre quiere oír- digo con ironía

-oh dios mio!... ¡sabes que no lo digo por eso! Y borra esa sonrisita de la cara anda- ¡pero si tiene los ojos cerrados! ¿se ha dado cuenta? Pues si que debo de ser predecible, primero mi madre y ahora ella.

-ya lo se…- no me atrevo a decir nada mas, ni siquiera a cercarme a ella. Estamos sentados en la misma cama pero casi cabe un camión entre nosotros.

-¿y entonces porque llevo puesta tu ropa?- uff, supongo que tendré que contárselo todo, aun no se que decirle de la ducha.

-Anoche cuando llamaste a mi puerta estabas desecha en lágrimas , intente consolarte y que me explicaras mejor lo que te pasaba pero te dio un ataque de histeria y no atendías a razones. Conseguí que te tumbaras en la cama y fue cuando me di cuanta de que tenias mucha fiebre. T-tuve que bajartela metiéndote en la bañera…- mi tono de voz fue disminuyendo cuando llegue a esto ultimo.

-y-ya, creo que debería irme…..- jen se levanta, roja como un tomate, de la cama. Yo hice lo mismo para detenerla pero no hizo falta ya que al incorporarse se marea. La cojo de la cintura antes de que se caiga y suavemente la vuelvo a sentar en la cama. Esta vez me siento mas cerca de ella.

-¡Cuidado! Mas despacio Jen, llevas mas de un día sin comer nada, y eso para ti ya es mucho- me pega en el brazo por el comentario, es increíble que para lo delgada que es, y teniendo en cuenta que anoche estaba prácticamente convaleciente, tenga tanta fuerza- por cierto te prometo que no vi nada cuando te metí en la bañera- su mirada de escepticismo me dice que no se lo traga- enserio! Me tenias muy preocupado asique no vi mas allá de tu cuello-

-oye respecto a lo de anoche….te debo una explicación-dice

-¡ey! No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres-

-no pasa nada, además necesito contárselo a alguien-

-entonces soy todo oídos-

-fue por las fotos que salieron de nosotros ¿tu…..-

-si las he visto…..- es cierto, mi agente me llamo echa una furia diciéndome que era una pésima persona por tontear con una chica que tiene, perdón, tenia novio, que era muy malo para mi imagen y bla bla bla.

-pues Nick me llamo anoche hecho una furia, diciendo que era la peor persona que había conocido, y rompió conmigo- noto como la furia se me empieza a acumular.

-gilipollas….- digo

-no es del todo su culpa ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si vieras una foto de tu novia besándose con otro tío? ¡y encima en la tele!- reconozco que en ese sentido tiene razón.

- ese no es motivo para llamarte esas cosas- le digo mientras le coloco suavemente un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja. Mantengo mi mano acariciándole la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

- siento lo ocurrido- bajo mi mano de su mejilla dándole un cariñoso pellizco un la barbilla- fui yo quien te beso. No debí de haberlo hecho. Lo siento-

- no pasa nada, además fui yo quien dijo de salir- auch, eso me ha dolido-supongo que habrás pensado que soy una cría por ponerme así- me mira un poco avergonzada.

- en absoluto, pero reconozco que me resulta raro-

-el caso es que, Nick a sido siempre todo lo que conocía y…. me abruma muchísimo toda la fama que hemos conseguido con la película, creía que Nick era la persona que me ayudaba a sobrellevarlo, aunque cada vez se comportaba mas arisco conmigo, como si le molestara toda mi fama, asique cuando rompió conmigo todo el peso de las películas y el estrés cayo de golpe sobre mi y bueno…. El resto ya lo sabes-

-Jen eso es mucha carga para ti, pero no estas sola- alza la vista para mirarme- nunca lo estarás-

-gracias- puedo ver la sombra de una sonrisa en su cara. Bueno algo es algo. Nos tumbamos en la cama boca arriba en un silencio algo incomodo.

-oye quiero comentarte algo- le digo

-¿Qué es?-

-me encanta el lunar que tienes cerca de tu ombligo- abre tanto la boca que podría entrar un autobús.

-¡pero si me habías prometido qu- ¡un momento! ¡no tengo ningún lunar cerca de mi ombligo!- me mira como si hubiese dicho la cosa mas absurda del mundo

-ya lo se, es que me aburría- con ambas manos agarra la almohada en la que estaba tumbada y me pega con ella.

-¡oye deja de pegarme te e estado cuidando toda la noche!-

-respecto a eso…gracias- dice mirándome con una de esas sonrisas adorables típicas de ella que me vuelven loco.

-te dije que estaría contigo siempre….- intento que me salga una voz infantil, Jen se ríe un poco y vuelve a mirar al techo con la mirada algo perdida.

Entiendo que ahora este con la moral por los suelos. Para ser sincero, nunca he sufrido por una chica, ya que siempre las dejaba yo. ella es la única que me ha hecho sufrir, que me ha quitado el sueño y me ha llevado a hacer las locuras mas grandes, como cuando fingí estar enfermo y la hice daño. Pero aun así ella no se apartó de mi lado. Asique yo tampoco me apartare del suyo.

-sabes no entiendo porque dijiste en una entrevista que nunca podrías ser modelo por lo mucho que te gusta la comida, por lo poco que e visto….. das bastante bien el perfil…- vale, ya se que es la segunda vez que bromeo con lo de la bañera, pero no se me ocurre nada mas para levantarle el animo.

Además, la conozco de sobra y se que esta sonriendo, aunque no la mire, lo que si me extraña es que no me haya peg….¡ay! vale….retiro lo dicho…..vaya puñetazos que pega.

Me giro de costado para poder verla, tiene los ojos llorosos y veo como una lagrima se le escapa y desciende hasta perderse en su pelo.

-hey, hey…¿Qué te ocurre?-le digo acercándome

-nada…estoy bien- aunque la estoy hablando evita mi mirada.

-no se como has podido llegar tan alto como actriz con lo mal que mientes- intenta sonreír, pero acaba siendo un gesto de dolor.

-es que…me duele la cabeza eso es todo- e acaricio la mejilla.

-Jen acabas de romper con tu novio, no puedes estar entera todo el tiempo cada minuto del día-

-¿y la prensa?- ahora si me mira a los ojos. Jen siempre ha odiado que los paparazzi la sigan o ser el centro de atención. Odia los lujos. Incluso guardo su "premio de consolación", premio que te dan cuando no ganas el oscar pese a estar nominado, lo dejo sin abrir. En esas bolsas hay todo tipo de lujos: diamantes, dinero, joyas, coches, viajes…cualquier cosa. Y ella lo guardo como su fuera un trasto que estorbaba.

-todos los actores pasan por ello, creme, en unos días saldrá otro escandalo y todos lo olvidaran. Te lo prometo- solo asiente con la cabeza por miedo a que se le quiebre la voz- anda vamos a dormir un poco ¿vale?- vuelve a asentir y cierra los ojos a modo de agradecimiento cuando la doy un suave beso en la frente.

No la pregunto si quiere ir a dormir a su habitación ya que se gira para acomodarse entre las sabanas dándome la espalda.

Apago la luz y, después de diez minutos observándola, yo también me doy la vuelta, me duele contemplarla. Porque ella no es mi Jen.

Con la que hacia locuras en el set, como perseguirnos corriendo fingiendo ser gatos. Con la que cuando íbamos a correr por las mañanas me dedicaba su sonrisa y con eso me alegraba el dia entero.

Ella no es la Jennifer Lawrence que admiro y amo.

* * *

**bueeenoooo pues aqui teneis otro capitulillo mas, estoy intentando hacer los capitulos mas largos pero me cuesta mucho y voy poco a poco. hare un nuevo apartado en cada final de un capitulo en el que pondre todas las referencias que son reales de los actores( tengo que avisar de que la gran mayoria seran de Jennifer, no solo porque sea la protagonista sino porque como actriz me gusta mas que Josh, pero no me malinterpreteis creo que es un actor muuuuuyyyyyy bueno, pero esque ella es mi idolo XD)**

**REALIDAD:  
**

**en una entrevista el presentador le dijo a Jennifer que era muy atractiva y que valia para modelo, ella le dijo que nunca podria ser modelo(obviamente se refiere de pasarela) ya que se pasa el dia comiendo, y ademas en cantidad, y que le apasiona demasiado la comida para serlo (cuesta creerlo con el cuerpo que tiene no?)**

**lo del premio de consolacion de los Oscars tambien es cierto, a los actores nominados se les da un premio si no han ganado( de hecho hay una broma clasica en la que cuando dicen lo de "y el Oscar es para..." los actores enrealidad estan pensando "que no sea yo que no sea yo..." porque los regalos son lujos muuuuyyyy excesivos y caros) Jennifer guardo su bolsa sin abrir en su casa de Kentucky y en una entrevista dijo: " mi madre encontro mi bolsa de los Oscars que habia escondido en mi antigua habitacion. estaba limpiando un dia, la verdad esque se pasa la vida limpiando, y la encontro. me olbligo a abrirla y todo..." la bolsa contenia una semana en un hotel de lujo en Belice (entre Mexico y Guatemala) **

**REVIEWS:**

**Chicos me e dado cuenta de que solo me dejan reviews las tres mismas personas (a las que adoro por cierto) enserio no os cuesta nada dejarme algun review incluso para decir que no os gusta. no me gustaria tener que hacer lo de "X reviews para el proximo capi..." pero alfinal me vais a obligar a hacerlo. bueno que no me quiero poner como un abruja ahora si las contestaciones:**

**Marydc26: **no eres la unica que en ese momento envidiaba a Jen (bueno pensandolo bien siempre la tengo envidia pero de la sana eh) jaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y tambien que puedas hacer pronto tu viaje. un besazo preciosa!

**nymphadorapotweasmal: **hola! gracias por el review, espero que la reaccion de Jen al despertarse haya sido mas o menos como la esperabas. vueno por fin Nick a salido de la vida de Jen (¿ o puede que aun no?) y ya esta practicamente recuperada...estoy intentando hacer los capis mas largos como me pediste pero me cuesta mucho redactarlos y poder sorprenderos en cada capitulo y que no me queden los capitulos muy sosos y de relleno pero hare todo lo que pueda. espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia , un besazo bien fuerte!

**ASUKA02:** buenassss , gracias por tus reviews, veo que al final te estoy haciendo un poquillo "fan" de los actores (eso espero almenos jajaj) y tranqui no eres la unica que quiere un chico asi, si alguna vez o encuentras clonalo y me lo mandas y si no pues lo compartimos si a mi no me importa jajjaja espero que te haya gustado el capi un besito


	20. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Me despierto otra vez, y creo que ya es la quinta, cuando vuelvo a sentir a Jen moverse a mi lado. Lleva toda la noche teniendo pesadillas pero cuando la despertaba e intentaba abrazarla para consolarla, enseguida se daba la vuelta murmurando un simple "gracias"

Se me partía el corazón cada vez que se apartaba porque me hacia sentir culpable por lo que a pasado. Bueno pensándolo bien si que a sido culpa mía.

En una ocasión estuve a punto de ignorarla, ya se tranquilizaría. Pero solo aguante dos segundos ya que no soportaba el oírla sollozar en la oscuridad.

Esta vez Jen se pega a mi espalda antes de que pueda reaccionar siquiera. Me doy la vuelta para ver si es porque sigue dormida.

-J-josh t-tengo muc-cho f-frio- tartamudea. Ahora que lo dice si que hace bastante frio. Me separo de ella, lo que hace que emita un gruñido, para levantarme de la cama y coger unas mantas.

Nos las hecho por encima, además del edredón, y me tumbo a su lado pero lo que hace me deja todavía mas helado de lo que ya estoy.

Enreda sus piernas con las mías y se acerca a mi todo lo que puede. Me cuesta un rato reaccionar pero cuando esconde su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y mete los brazos por debajo de mi camiseta para calentarlos contra mi pecho noto que esta congelada, así que la rodeo con los brazos por la espalda y meto uno ligeramente, procurando no subirlo mucho, bajo su camiseta para calentarle los riñones.

Acerco mis labios a su cuello para intentar que entre en calor con mi aliento.

Nos quedamos así por lo que parecen horas, por fin Jen se separa un poco de mi para poder rodearme la cintura con los brazos y sollozar en mi pecho.

No digo nada, solo me dedico a darle besos por su pelo y a tararearle muy bajito una nana que solía cantarme mi madre cuando era pequeño.

Por fin se relaja y se queda dormida en mis brazos.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de la de veces que e soñado el tenerla así, pero no de este modo. Quiero que lo haga porque siente algo por mí, aunque sea como amigos. No porque se sienta dolida y despechada.

Miro el reloj digital de la mesita de noche y veo que son las cinco de la madrugada. Estupendo, y yo sin dormir. Bueno al menos la postura no es incomoda.

Después de tirarme dos horas pensando en un plan para levantar el animo a Jen, mis parpados se van cayendo por el cansancio y al final me acabo durmiendo ocultando mi cara en su pelo. Aspirando su aroma.

* * *

La siguiente vez que me despierto es cuando noto que alguien me sacude el hombro.

-Josh, despierta…..- abro los ojos y veo a Jen con el pelo semi-recogido y vestida con ropa formal. ¿Cuándo ha ido a cambiarse?-siento despertarte, pero tengo que ir a una reunión con mi agente y quería avisarte para que no te preocuparas-

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- la pregunto frotándome los ojos

-no, vuelve a dormirte anda, esta noche no te he dejado pegar ojo- quiero rebatirla pero estoy tan cansado que no me apetece discutir

-como quieras-

-¿p-puedo volver luego…?- pregunta tímidamente. Tengo que esforzarme mucho en no agarrarla por la cintura, tumbarla en la cama y besarla suavemente. Es tan dulce, tan adorable...¡mierda Josh responde de una vez!

-pues claro...coge mis llaves y así entras cuando acabes tu reunión, podemos comer algo aquí mientras vemos una película si quieres- esboza una sonrisa y me da un beso en la mejilla ¿me lo ha dado tan cerca de los labios como a mi me a parecido? Coge las llaves de mi habitación y se marcha.

Como no se lo que va a tardar decido levantarme e ir a darme una ducha, cuando entro veo que el cristal esta empañado y la mampara de la ducha mojada. Ha debido de ser Jen

Imágenes de ella mojada bajo la ducha me vienen a la cabeza ¡malditas hormonas!

Me quito la ropa y mi anillo, es igual que el que tiene ella, solo que en este pone su nombre. Ahora que lo pienso no me he fijado si aun lo lleva puesto. Es una buena forma de comprobar si le importo algo o no. dejo mi anillo junto al lavabo y me pego una ducha rápida. Cuando acabo me pongo una ropa cómoda y salgo a la habitación, con mi anillo en el dedo por supuesto.

Decido esperar a que llegue antes de pedir la comida al servicio de habitaciones. Me tumbo en el sofá de la habitación y pongo la MTV.

Encontrar música últimamente en este programa es muuuuyyy difícil. Lo de lo mio con Jen y su infidelidad a Nick esta a la orden del día. Además para colmo la vuelven a comparar y a "enfrentar" con Kristen Stewart diciendo que ella también ha engañado a su novio para hacerla la competencia. No se como vamos a salir bien de esta. Pero no pienso dejar que la vuelvan a hacer daño.

* * *

E debido de quedarme dormido porque no recuerdo nada mas hasta que oigo cerrarse la puerta de la habitación. Estoy aun medio adormilado con lo que apenas me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando Jen se sienta a horcajadas encima de mi y se tumba sobre mi pecho.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?- la pregunto rezando para que no note como se me ha acelerado el corazón.

-mhhmmmm, es un poco lioso, te lo contare cuando comamos- se acurruca en mi pecho y esconde la cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Suavemente le acaricio la espalda por debajo de su camisa. No hay nada de deseo en este gesto, simplemente cariño- siento haberte despertado…otra vez-

-nah, no te preocupes por eso- la abrazo aun mas fuerte rodeándole por completo la cintura

-esta noche podrás dormir de un tirón- no digo nada por miedo a lo que significa esa frase, ¿no querrá dormir aquí? ¿se ira a su casa, en Kentucky durante una temporada para no verme? Si asi fuera no estaríamos en esa posición ¿no?

Jen siempre a sido muy cariñosa, pero uno no se comporta asi con todos sus amigos ¿verdad?, debo significar algo mas para ella.

Eso me recuerda…

Le cojo su mano derecha para poder jugar con sus dedos, pero mi verdadera intención es ver si aun lleva el anillo que la regale.

No lo lleva puesto.

Noto como mi corazón se sigue rompiendo, trozo a trozo, como lo lleva haciendo estos seis meses atrás.

Jen levanta la cabeza para mirarme y apoya su barbilla en mi pecho.

-¿en que piensas?- me pregunta

Me obligo a sonreír mientras la miro.

-en nada- le doy un beso en la frente- vamos a comer algo.

Jen parece reacia a levantarse pero por fin lo hace. Pedimos comida al servicio de habitaciones que nos la trae enseguida, ponemos la mesa para prepararnos para comer y me siento a su derecha.

-¿me pasas el cuchillo por favor?- me pregunta. Cojo el cuchillo y se lo tiendo para que no se corte. Ella lo coge con la mano izquierda.

Un momento, ¿la izquierda?

La observo y veo que no solo corta con la izquierda, sino que además el tenedor también lo coge con esa mano.

¡Ah claro!

Jennifer es zurda.

No me acordaba, como en la película utiliza el arco con la derecha y cuando la e visto tocar la guitarra también lo hace con la derecha no me acordaba.

Pero en ese caso el anillo lo debe de llevar….

Miro con atención su mano izquierda y lo veo. El anillo que le regale por su cumpleaños brilla en su dedo, justo en el mismo donde se lo puse.

Noto como los pedazos de mi corazón se van juntando cada vez más rápido. Inconscientemente le cojo de la mano y le doy un suave apretón. Cuando levanto la mirada veo que me mira confundida. Piensa, piensa….

-me alegro de que ya estés mejor- genial Josh, tu hazla recordar mas….

-eso es porque te tengo a ti para animarme- me dice con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Qué te han dicho en la reunión?- vuelvo a preguntarle. Su rostro se ensombrece levemente

-mi agente ha acordado con el de Nick decir públicamente que nuestra ruptura fue hace tiempo- ufff los dos odiamos que nuestros agentes sean los encargados de desmantelar y revelar nuestra vida privada-

-¿y Nick ha aceptado sin mas?-

-eso parece, pese a todo lo que a pasado no le creo capaz de dejarme así ante la prensa- suelto un bufido de incredulidad- Josh tu no le conoces como yo. No es mala persona, de hecho fue idea suya- ahora si que no me lo puedo creer

-Jen ese tío te dejo por teléfono y te llamo cosas horribles, no le defiendas- me estaba pillando un cabreo enorme

-las parejas rompen y se dicen cosas que no sienten cuando están enfadados, el vio a su novia besarse con otro chico y se entero por la prensa, ¿Qué harías tu en su lugar?- siento que tiene razón pero no por eso Nick ahora me va a caer mejor- aprovecharan que hemos estado de promoción como tapadera de que no se nos ha visto juntos en un tiempo, y dirán que fue porque ya habíamos roto-

-¿y tu familia?- sé que su familia le tenían en gran estima, sobretodo su madre

-he hablado con ellos esta mañana por teléfono, al principio pensé en contarles la verdad, pero decidí seguir el juego de mi agente y les conté que hacia un tiempo que había roto con Nick pero que no quise decirles nada para no preocuparles-soy lo peor, no solo he hecho que rompa con su novio, sino que además he hecho que mienta a sus padres- ahora queda el acuerdo-

-¿Qué acuerdo?-

-mi agente me ha pedido que finja salir contigo-

- perdona ¿Qué?-

- tu agente te lo explicara mejor mañana, pero básicamente es lo mismo que en los libros de Los Juegos Del Hambre. Habrá que fingir durante un tiempo que somos pareja por nuestra imagen y por la película-

-bueno…si no hay mas remedio- me a parecido ver un atisbo de decepción en su mirada, como si no fuera eso lo que esperaba oír. Pero ahora no estoy de humor para eso. Se supone que tengo que salir con la chica de la que estoy enamorado por negocios, y la peor parte es que ella si tendrá que fingir.

¿a nadie mas le asusta que cada vez nos convirtamos mas en Katniss y en Peeta?

* * *

Terminamos de comer y decidimos ver una película en la cama. No me apetece tener que deshacerla con lo que simplemente me siento con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Jen se acerca tímidamente y se sienta entre mis piernas con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en mi hombro. Durante un momento no sé que hacer, menos mal que cuando noto que tiene un escalofrío acerco mi brazo a la manta que hay junto a la cama y nos la hecho por encima.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?- menos mal que ha preguntado algo, porque ya no sabia ni que hacer con las manos.

-pues….. que te parece…Midnight in Paris- Jen gira la cabeza para mirarme con el ceño fruncido

-esa es mi película favorita…- dice

-lo se- respondo con una sonrisa torcida. Me da un beso en la mejilla, otra vez muy cerca de la boca por cierto, se acurruca aun mas en mi pecho para ponerse cómoda.

Durante toda la película no paro de buscar una escusa, algún ruido o que me duele el cuello, para girar la cabeza y esconder un poco mi nariz en su pelo. Me encanta su olor. Jen no para de recitar los diálogos de la película, se la sabe de memoria. ¿se puede ser mas adorable?

A la media hora se me cansan los brazos de tenerlos en la misma posición. Con la excusa de que tengo frio meto los brazos por debajo de la manta que tenemos encima y rodeo por completo su cintura.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Jen posa sus brazos sobre los míos y se dedica a dibujar figuras en ellos con los dedos.

Me alegro de que no pueda ver la gran sonrisa de idiota que tengo ahora mismo en la cara.

En una de las escenas románticas de la película veo como una lágrima se derrama por su mejilla, pero no es por la película.

Es por Nick

El solo pensar que haya hecho con él las mismas cosas que hace conmigo, comer juntos sentarse abrazados a ver la tele, me pone de mala hostia. Ese tío no se la merecía.

Le deposito un meso en la mejilla mientras le acaricio el pelo suavemente para intentar calmarme y para demostrarla que no esta sola.

Voy a intentar conquistarla. Sin engaños ni coacciones. Sin contratos ni negocios. De verdad. Conseguiré que se enamore de mí

Lograre que estemos juntos

* * *

**bueno aqui teneis otro. e conseguido hacerlo mas largo como me pedisteis pero como vereis tardo mas en actualizar asique espero que al menos valga la pena. muchiiiiiiiissssiiiiiiimmas gracias por los reviews, la verdad esque hasta conseguisteis que me sintiera una chantajista no me importa que no dejeis reviews en todos los capis cada vez que actualizo, solo queria saber si de verdad mi hisoria se leia y sobre todo si os gustaba. sois l s mejores!**

**REALIDAD:  
**

**Me imagino que todos estareis enterados del "enfrentamiento" entre Jennifer y Kristen Stewart (Bella en las peliculas de Crepusculo) pero por si hay algun despistao lo cuento. al ser las dos actrices del momento en franquicias juveniles parece ser que da mas publicidad y vende mas el que las dos se odien, pero el caso es que no es asi. de hecho hace cosa de un mes se encontraron las dos, junto con Emma Watson( Hermione en Harry Potter) en el festival de cine de toronto mientras estrenaban sus peliculas, cenaron las tres juntas y luego Jennifer las invito a una pequeña fiesta en su casa( me podia haber invitado a mi que seguro que sitio no le faltaba en la casa no?) asique nada de odio señores!**

**por si no os habeis fijado (yo tampoco me di cuenta a la primera ) Jennifer es zurda, se que pensais que parece un dato insignificante pero os contare el por que os equivocais. en la pelicula Jen sujeta el arco con la derecha y apunta y tensa la cuerda con la izquierda, cuando eres zurdo deberias hacerlo al reves( practico tiro con arco desde los 12 años se de lo que hablo) pero en ese caso el arco deberia ser mas pequeño y ser confeccionado de otra manera( que a simple vista a penas se nota) pero Jen lo usa con la derecha. Jen toca la guitarra tambien con la derecha( tiene un pequeño video musical en youtube de la bso de su peli House at the end of street por si quereis oirla cantar mientras toca se llama "All you´ve got to do is falling in love") tocar la guitarra con la mano contraria es muy complicado( tambien toco la guitarra e intente tocarla con la izquierda un dia pero soy diestra y me resulto practicamente imposible) a mi me parece una cualidad admirable**

**es cierto que la pelicula favorita de Jennifer es Midnight in Paris****  
**

**REVIEWS:  
**

******nymphadorapotweasmal:** olaaaaaa. noooo si me gusta Josh, creo que es un gran actor (y muy guapo) la primera vez que le vi fue en Zathura, pero esque Jen lleva siendo mi actriz favorita desde que la vi en The Burning Plain en 2008 cuando ella solo tenia 18 añitos :) gracias a ti por animarme a hacer los capis mas largos, aunque eso suponga actializar mas tarde. lo de los Oscars es tooooodooo verdad, soy cinefila y de hecho mi sueño es trabajar en el mundo del cine( pero siendo española mis espectativas del cine se rebajan mucho porque detesto el cine español, ademas del dinero de la carrera) asique del mundo del cine os puedo contar muuuucho, eso de los oscar son uno de los secretos del cine peor guardados, junto con la muerte de Marylin Monroe y el cadaver de Walt Disney ( te lo dije soy una friki del cine) me alegro de que mi esfuerzo por hacerlo real tenga su recompensa, que es que a vosotros os enganche mas, bueno nos leemos en el proximo capi un abrazo!

**ASUKA02: **eso eso , tu clona, jajaj bueno aunque no te haga fan de ellos la intencion es lo que cuenta no? jajajaj si yo tambien soy mas fan de los libros que de las peliculas, y lamento no tener Facebook( soy una inutil y no consigo aprender a usarlo) y no poder hablar contigo porque me gustaria tener a gente con quien hablar de mis gustos y mis aficiones :( tengo twitter y tuenti si eso te sirve. espero que te guste el capi, xaoooo

**Marydc26:** ola co-escritora! a mi tambien me gustaria que Josh me cuidara asi, aunque eso de estar enferma no se yo... jajaj me alegro de que te guste la personalida de Jen en la historia la verdad esque intento hacerla lo mas parecida a la Jen real todo lo que puedo, pero por desgracia, muuuuuuuchaaaaaa desgracia, no la conozco en persona ( aun jejejejej risa malvada) como para poder hacerlo al 100%. bueno disfruta del capitulo y de nuevo mil gracias por tu apoyo

** : **encantada de leerte! no te preocupes si no habias posteado o no lo que de verdad me importa es que te guste la historia ( aunque si decides dejar reviews no me molesta en absoluto jajaj) eres la primera chica que conozco (bueno en realidad leo) a la que le gusta Nick, para ser sincera le vi por primera vez en la peli de X-men y desde entonces siempre me le imagino con un look de empollon y con gafas de pasta(aunque reconozco que es guapo) no queria ponerle como el malo en este fic, en otros que e leido o le es infiel a Jen o cosas asi, y a mi el chaval tampoco me cae del todo mal, lo de Josh y Jen...bueno, esta por ver. no me gusta ella con Nick porque el es muy serio y ella esta loca XD por eso me pega mas con Josh. si ami tambien me parece que Josh es un poco nene, pero oye cada uno jajajja mmmmmm no creo que ponga a Emma Watson en el fic, principalmente porque no me gusta como actriz (sin ofender a ningun fan de ella eh solo estoy dando mi opinion) y nonononono Emma con Logan NO! el es mi marido, jajjaj se me va la pinza, esque es mi amor platonico desde los 15 años :) y yo soy de las que estan super seguras de que esta saliendo con Alexandra Daddario( su compi en Percy Jackson) me pegan bien juntos y ademas apenas se les nota la diferencia de edad( ella tiene 26) porque Logan parece muy maduro. bueno creo que ya te lo e respondido todo jajaj me alegro de que te guste la historia. nos leemos!

**Aiitaniitaa: **cuanto tiempo sin leerte :) me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi, lo del premio de consolacion es cierto (soy una friki que le voy a hacer ) y a mi me parecio que Jen no puede ser mas humilde y sencilla cuando me entere lo de su premio, es mi idolo XD bueno hasta la proxima!

**gatasxOnfanfic: **buenas noches (aqui al menos lo son) me alegro de que te guste la historia y gracias por el review un abrazo :)

**Luna Fabregas: **bienvenida nueva lectora! me alegro de que te gusta la historia, le pongo mucho empeño, tiempo y esfuerzo y el saber que os gusta es la mejor recompensa, yo habia leido algunas historias de los actores pero estan todas en ingles y tambien e leido alguna que otra en español pero traducida del ingles asique decidi ser la primera :) espero leerte mas a menudo un abrazo

**Peetasunset96: **hola! muchas gracias por tu review espero que te guste el capitulo :)

**bueno pues ya esta hasta el proximo capi**

**that's all folks!**


	21. nota de autor

**hola a todos, se que no esta bien las notas de autor creedme yo tambien las odio. pero algunos lectores (no voy a dar nombres) me han comentado que esta historia ya la habian leido en facebook e incluso algunos me han acusado de plagio cuando esta historia es TOTALMENTE MIA. e estado buscando la historia en facebook pero no la e encontrado (soy una inutil en las redes sociales) asique hasta que no resuelva esto NO VOY A VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR **

**lo siento pero no me parece bien que unos se lleven la gloria mientras otros hacen el trabajo por no hablar del poco respeto que miestran a los autores.**

**debido a mi inutilidad en internet os agradeceria de corazon que me ayudarais a buscar quien me esta plagiando la historia en facebook y si la encontrais me lo comenteis enseguida.**

**pensad que cuanto antes solucione esto antes subire los capitulos siguientes.**

**por favor ayudadme con esto, no soy a la unica que la pasa ya e hablado con otros autores de fanfiction que tienen el mismo problema.**

**espero que todo esto se solucione si no me despedire de fanfiction muy a mi pesar**

**gracias por escuchar**


	22. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

**JENNIFER´S POV**

Me despierto bien entrado el medio día. Pero a diferencia de los demás días, me siento…bien. Desde hace meses sentía como estaba a punto de caerme por un precipicio, y cuando paso lo de Nick, casi pude verme caer. Pero ya no, algo me sujeta. Si ya sé que parece una tontería pero….a mi no. desde que paso mas tiempo con Josh, todo es mejor Y si, he dormido en la habitación de Josh. No se como se las a apañado para convencerme. Gracias a él no he tenido pesadillas. ¡Vaya! ¿os suena de algo?

Nos pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas acurrucados en su cama. La mayoría no lo vería bien. Acabo de romper con mi novio hace cosa de tres días y ya estoy tonteando con otro.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, con Josh estoy a gusto. No tengo que cortarme al hablar o al hacer cosas como cuando estaba con Nick, que era tan serio que a veces sentía que no podía hacer ciertas cosas. Sentía que no tenia libertad.

Estoy tumbada de lado en la cama y echo para atrás el brazo para buscar a Josh, pero en su lugar solo noto el frio de las sabanas. A lo mejor esta en el baño.

Estoy a punto de volver a dormirme cuando noto un olor extraño y familiar.

Me doy la vuelta para ver de donde proviene el olor y veo sobre la almohada un sobre blanco y una rosa roja; no se a que viene esto pero aun así sonrió como una idiota.

Lo primero que hago es abrir el sobre:

_Buenos días mi princesa,_

_Cuando leas esto no estaré contigo, tengo una reunión con mi agente y no vamos a poder comer juntos, lo siento._

_Para compensarte he preparado algo especial para esta noche_

_Pasare a recogerte a las 8_

_PD: no te pongas tacones por favor_

_Te quiere,_

_Josh_

Tengo que leer la carta unas tres veces para poder reaccionar. Josh siempre a sido siempre dulce y encantador pero no creo que haga este tipo de cosas por todas sus amigas.

Salgo de la habitación de Josh y me voy a la mia, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que hora era, ¡mediodía! Dios soy una marmota.

Llamo a mi familia para hablar un rato con ellos, mi hermano esta en casa con su sobrinito que también se a puesto al teléfono, soy su tia favorita.

Menos mal que mi familia no es muy hábil con el internet ni con las redes sociales, igual que yo vamos, y la MTV ya a encontrado noticias nuevas asique no se han enterado de lo del beso con Josh ni de que estoy "saliendo" con él.

Ese es otro dilema, quiero mucho a Josh pero….no se si sigue siendo de una forma romántica, y en cualquier caso oficialmente e roto con mi novio hace unos días, no me veo preparada para otra relación

Aunque sea una farsa.

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer decido empezar a vestirme, me pongo algo sencillo. Un simple vestido azul con una chaqueta negra y unas sandalias, sin tacón por supuesto. Entiendo que para él sea incomodo, de por si soy algo mas alta que el, y con los taconazos que me obligan a poner parece aun mas bajito de lo que ya es. Lo cierto es que agradezco no tener que llevarlos, me parecen incomodísimos.

Si ya lo se so penosa, soy una chica rica con ropa de marca al alcance de la mano y odio los tacones e ir de compras.

Decido dejarme el pelo suelto en ondas y apenas me maquillo, tan solo un poco de color en mis ojos para destacarlos.

Me miro al espejo y por fin me veo a mi misma, natural, sin maquillaje ni vestidos estrambóticos. Por primera vez desde que me nominaron al Oscar, no veo en el espejo a la "nueva Meryl Streep" de Hollywood como me llaman, si no a una sencilla chica de 22 años de Kentucky que solo quería salir en las películas.

Nunca quise la fama, ni el dinero (aunque en algunos casos no viene mal) ¡ni siquiera se como gastarlo! Aun estoy pagando mi Volkswagen de segunda mano de alquiler desde hace 5 años, incluso vivo con mis padres en mi pequeño apartamento de Los Angeles, soy muy ahorradora y cuando me ofrecen una gran suma de dinero nunca se que hacer con ello, por la película de En Llamas me darán nada menos que 10 millones, supongo que hare lo mismo de siempre y lo donare a la granja-escuela de mis padres.

Unos golpes en la puerta me distraen de mi monologo interior, es Josh, abro la puerta y he de reconocer que esta guapísimo, a ver siempre me ha parecido guapo, pero ahora me lo parece mucho mas. Me mira de arriba abajo, pero de una forma dulce.

-estas preciosa- no he podido evitar sonreír como una idiota ¿vale?

-gracias, tu también estas guapo- lleva unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra que hace contraste con sus ojos.

-bueno….quería estar a la altura- esto me recuerda a la típica situación del baile de graduación, en la que el chico va a buscar a la chica y se quedan en la puerta sonriendo como idiotas.

Otra cosa que me perdí por mi carrera.

-¿nos vamos?- cuando me oye mueve la cabeza como si estuviera ensimismado.

-eh….si claro- me ofrece el brazo para bajar hasta el coche. No puedo evitar reírme por su gesto anticuado, pero también he de reconocer que me encantan los chicos así- gracias por no ponerte tacones por cierto-

- la verdad es que te agradezco que me dieras la oportunidad de no llevarlos, los odio- digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿de verdad? Nadie lo diría con esos vestidos tan espectaculares que llevas-

-si bueno, digamos que no soy yo quien los lleva- no me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos montados en el coche hasta que oí el motor arrancar

-explícate…-

-es que… es como si hubiese dos yo- por la expresión de Josh deduzco que no me esta entendiendo- a ver, es como si fuésemos dos Jennifer Lawrence distintas, una es la actriz, rica y con vestidos caros- sonríe ante la mención de los vestidos- y luego esta la chica vulgar e inculta de Kentucky-

-no eres inculta, te graduaste dos años antes en el instituto-

-ya…pero no fui a la universidad-

-yo tampoco, es mas, yo ni siquiera fui al instituto- dice nostálgico

-pero tu recibiste clases en casa, y para el caso es lo mismo , además yo siempre he dicho que pareces un sabio de cien años- el coche se llena del sonido de nuestras carcajadas, lo que es muy agradable ya que no he reido en días, algo casi imposible en mi.

-de lo que si me arrepiento es haberme perdido las cosas típicas- dice

-¿cosas típicas?-

-ya sabes, la graduación, campeonatos, obras de teatro…..ese tipo de cosas-

-seguro que tu serias el típico capitán del equipo de baloncesto que sale con la capitana de animadoras- bromeo

-tu eras capitana de animadoras… comenta inocentemente tras una pausa.

-cierto…..-

Nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio observando el atardecer mientras Josh conduce bosque adentro.

El coche por fin se detiene, el paisaje es muy similar al de nuestra cita de cuando me gasto la broma, solo que aquí hay además un pequeño lago y además a puesto velas por todas partes y una manta en el suelo.

-admítelo, te has pasado el dia entero preparando esto- le acuso con una sonrisa torcida

-¡Que va!...- sonríe como un niño que ha hecho una travesura- llevo desde la tarde de ayer preparándolo- esta tan mono cuando se sonroja

El resto de la tarde transcurre tranquilamente, cenando, riendo, haciendo bromas….cuando cae la noche recogemos los restos del picnic, Josh se levanta y se dirige hacia el coche.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunto

-celebrando nuestro baile de graduación- pone música lenta con los altavoces del coche y me tiende la mano cuando se acerca a mi para que me levante.

-no puedes hablar en serio-

-¿la reina del baile me concede el ultimo- le cojo la mano y me levanto aunque no me hace ilusión el bailar porque soy horrible.

-te advierto que no se bailar- le digo

-pues después de ver tu ultima película me cuesta creerte, sin soltarme la mano coloca la otra en mi cintura y yo pongo mi otra mano en su pecho.

-Josh se supone que es un baile cómico- digo recordando el embarazoso baile que tuve que hacer en esa película.

Lentamente empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción, riéndonos cuando Josh me da una vuelta, por fin me relajo en sus brazos y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho mientras me tararea la canción al oído.

Todo parece perfecto…. Pero es que….

No quiero volver a enamorarme….

O mejor dicho...

…Seguir enamorada

* * *

**ya he vueltoooooo, me echabais de menos? seguro que no, bueno ya sabeis el problema que tuve con lo del plagio, que de momento parece estar solucionado y si no...bueno no importa si quiere copiarlo que lo copie, yo os tengo a vosotros para apoyar la historia desde su origen, pero el verdadero motivo de mi tardanza ha sido en su mayoria por motivos personales, de hecho el capitulo es muuuuuuuuuchooooooo mas largo pero he decidido cortarlo aqui, de hecho al no tener nada de tiempo libre para escribirlo lo e tenido que hacer en las clases de Historia del Arte, asique si me ponen gafas por forzarme la vista, en esas clases estamos siempre a oscuras porque estamos proyectando cosas, o me suspenden por no prestar atencion os cargo a vosotros las culpas eh!**

**aunque reconozco que pasandolo a ordenador me e reido porque en la escena del baile tenia dibujada la planta de una catedral, asi disimulaba cuando se acercaba la profe, o cuando van en el coche tb tenia escritos las caracteristicas del Gotico, no me extrañaria nada que os lo encontraseis en el capi algun tipo de aro o algo.**

**y bueno lamento decir que mis problemas no mejoran y que sigo sin tener mucho tiempo para actualizar, os pido paciencia.**

**bueno a lo mejor algun review ayuda a que actualice mas rapido oye(leer esto con voz de niña pequeña)**

**REALIDAD:  
**

**Jen tiene dos hermanos, Ben y Blaine, ambos mayores. tiene tambien un sobrinito de unos dos años creo llamado Bear( oso en ingles) Lawrence. ella es su canguro. de hecho en una de sus peliculas hizo la audicion por skype con el director y tenia al bebe en brazos porque le estaba cuidadno, que mona!**

**jen es muuuuuyyyy torpe con las redes sociales al igual que su familia por eso no tiene ni twitter ni tumbrl ni nada**

**es cierto que jen odia ir de compras y los tacones altos(nadie lo diria con los taconazos que lleva)**

**lo de la nueva Meryl streep es cierto, en hollywood es muy tipico poner motes a los recien llegados al oscar, ese es el de Jen junto con el de "princesa gamberra de America" a mi personalmente me horripilan los dos**

**tambien es cierto lo de su coche y que sigue viviendo con sus padres, se ha mudado de Los Angeles a un barrio mas tranquilo en Santa Monicaporque los paparazzi se quedaban en su jardin y no la dejaban en paz, en una ocasion dijo que queria mudarse con su novio Nick pero su madre no la dejo, decia que era aun muy joven y que podria distraerla de su carrera **

**los padres de Jen tenian una granja-escuela en Kentucky que era un campamento en verano para poder pagar su casa(antes de que su hija fuese famosa eran bastante pobres) ella y su hermano Ben solian ser los monitores de los niños, ¿os imaginais yendo a aprender a montar a caballo en verano y que sea Jennifer la que os enseñe? al ser famosa esto no lo puede hacer pero dona gran parte de sus ganancias para el mantenimiento de la granja y de los animales**

**con 14 años a jen la descubrio un fotografo en un viaje a New York le ofrecieron trabajos como modelo pero descubrio que su gran pasion era actuar, sus padres no estaban de acuerdo y decin que eso solo pasa una vez entre un millon, jen acordo con ellos que cuando acabara el instituto se iria a New york con su hermano para hacer audiciones, como no podia esperar, se empleo a fondo en sus estudios para que la adelantaran cursos, y asi se graduo dos años antes**

**Josh recibe educacion en casa desde los 9 años, intento ir al instituto un año pero no le gustaba madrugar y siguio estudiando en casa, la educacion academica que recibio fue muy basica, casi sin nivel de isntituto pero ahi le veis rico y famoso**

**jen comento en una entrevista que Josh parecia un viejo de 100 años porque era muy "sabio"**

**en el instituto jen era capitana de animadoras, hay una foto muy graciosa de ella en blanco y negro de cuando era pequeña con el uniforme en tumbrl o en google la podreis encontrar**

**en la ultima pelicula de Jen Silver Linings Playbook (el lado bueno de las cosas en españa) tiene que hacer un baile comico, en you tube hay un video de como se rodo que muestra el baile entero, yo me rio cada vez que la veo en serio**

**jen comentó que parece "un bebe de ciervo" cuando baila, que se le da fatal.**

* * *

**bueno ahi teneis una buena dosis de realidad, si supierais la paliza que me pego buscando nombres, fechas, traduciendo y tragandome entrevistas en ingles flipariais, pero asi le da un toque mas realista a la historia**

**los reviews ya los conteste en su momento por pm pero si me olvide de alguien que me lo diga.**

**porcierto una peticion estupida, me gustaria saber de donde sois, no es por acosar ni nada y se que en fanfiction estan las estadisticas pero no se me gustaria saber en que partes del mundo me leen es un modo tambien de entablar conversacion y conocer gente**

**empiezo yo: soy de Mejorada del campo, un pueblecito muuuuyyyy cutre(no se ni como tenemos internet) de esos que cuando vas por la carretera y parpadeas te lo has pasado, a las afueras de Madrid, España**

**y bueno pues ya no doy mas la murga**

**that's all folks!**


	23. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Uno de nuestros pasatiempos favoritos cuando estábamos en Kentucky es acampar y ver las estrellas, desde que vivo en Santa Mónica no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, y cuando voy a Kentucky no me separo de mi familia.

Apagamos las velas para poder ver mejor las estrellas y nos tumbamos boca arriba en la manta.

Empezamos a buscar figuras y formas con las estrellas, lentamente la mano de Josh se junta tímidamente con la mía y entrelaza nuestros dedos. Ninguno de los dos nos miramos pero me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

-mira ves esas tres estrellas juntas, es el cinturón de la constelación de Orión- no soy una experta en estrellas, ni mucho menos, solo intento mantenerme distraída. Josh gira su cabeza para mirarme.

-Si, son preciosas- no ha dejado de observarme asique no creo que se refiera a las estrellas.

-y…. ese conjunto de allí pues-dejo de hablar cuando por el rabillo del ojo le veo incorporarse e inclinarse sobre mi. De repente siento los labios de Josh sobre los míos. Empieza siendo un casto beso, pero conforme va moviendo los labios le voy correspondiendo, su lengua gentilmente pide acceso a mi boca que gustosamente le concedo. Nuestras lenguas se enredan en una batalla por el control. A pesar de esto el beso no deja de ser lento y dulce. A nuestro alrededor solo reina la oscuridad de una noche sin luna y el único sonido que puede percibirse son nuestros casi imperceptibles gemidos. Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire Josh apoya su frente con la mía y me doy cuenta de nuestra posición, esta prácticamente encima de mí apoyándose en sus brazos para no aplastarme mientras yo le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-Josh…-

-No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando para que esto ocurra- su respiración aun es irregular, intenta besarme de nuevo pero le detengo suavemente.

-Josh, espera por favor- se incorpora para mirarme a los ojos con expresión incrédula.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-es que…..- no se como decirle esto

-¿Jen que te pasa?- unas lagrimas han conseguido escapar de mis ojos y Josh las retira suavemente con sus manos, acunándome el rostro.

-lo siento pero es que vas muy deprisa y….- empiezo a sollozar

-shhh, tranquila- me besa la sien y por mi pelo para tranquilizarme, me encanta cuando hace eso.

-lo siento….-

-hey, no te disculpes, ha sido culpa mia- pese a todo esboza una sonrisa cuando dice esto

-pero….-

-sin peros, hagamos como si esto no hubiera ocurrido ¿vale?- no se si esta totalmente de acuerdo con esto pero si puedo decir que no le hace gracia.

Le conozco demasiado bien.

**JOSH´S POV**

Tengo que reconocer que me ha dolido que se apartara, pero también que ha sido culpa mía y que no he podido contenerme, esta chica chafa todos mis planes solo con mirarme sigo encima de ella, acariciando su pelo rubio, mirándonos a los ojos. De repente noto como un escalofrío la recorre entera, no se si es por frio o por temor a que yo haga algo, asique voy a optar por la primera opción.

Me levanto y la ayudo a incorporarse. Antes de que pueda agacharme a recoger la manta, Jen me rodea el cuello con los brazos y esconde la cara en mi pecho. La rodeo la cintura con un brazo y con el otro le acaricio la espalda mientras aparece una sonrisa de idiota en mi cara. Me quedaría abrazado a ella toda la vida pero un nuevo escalofrío, y esta vez si es por frio, la recorre y me saca de mi ensoñación.

-venga, volvamos al hotel, está empezando a hacer frio- digo. Ella asiente y nos dirigimos al coche, para mi sorpresa Jen no ha roto del todo el abrazo mientras andamos al coche rodea mi brazo por completo y solo lo suelta cuando se sienta a mi lado en el coche.

Nos dirigimos al hotel en un cómodo silencio. Entre el sonido del coche y la oscuridad, Jen no tarda en quedarse dormida, cuando aparco cerca de nuestro hotel aprovecho que está dormida y me permito el lujo de contemplarla más detenidamente. Su cabello le cae ondulado por los hombros. Aunque su cabello oscuro le resalta más los ojos, ahora cerrados, prefiero su pelo rubio, parece más natural. Me fijo en que esta algo más delgada que antes. A ver, nunca ha estado gorda, ni mucho menos, pero en la película tiene que pasar por una chica de 16 años que pasa hambre. Retiro su flequillo suavemente para poder ver mejor su rostro, sus ojos ligeramente maquillados, el perfil de su nariz, sus hoyuelos ligeramente marcados en sus mejillas, su pequeña barbilla que más de una vez e mordido para molestarla cuando jugábamos en el set, y por ultimo sus apetecibles labios entreabiertos, que me incitan a besarlos. Pero no puedo hacerlo. A menos por ahora.

Esta tan profundamente dormida que apenas se ha percatado de mis caricias y por norma tiene el sueño bastante ligero. La llevaría en brazos pero no quiero que algún paparazzi la vea dormida en mis brazos, empezarían a decir que esta borracha o algo parecido. Y lo último que necesitamos son mas encuentros "casuales" con los paparazzi. La despierto acariciándole suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de mi mano.

-Jen…- abre los ojos un poco desorientada -hey, despierta….hemos llegado- salgo del coche para abrirle la puerta, Jen se agarra de nuevo a mi brazo y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos mientras apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿cansada?- pregunto con una sonrisa que ella responde

-Mhmmmm, ya me conoces, soy como los niños, a las diez y media me entra sueño y quiero irme a la cama-

Cuando entramos en el ascensor y pulso el botón de su piso me mira extrañada

-¿es nuestra primera cita y ya quieres dormir conmigo?- bromeo

-Ja-Ja- aunque lo ha dicho de forma sarcástica sé que le ha hecho gracia. ¿y se ha ruborizado? Que mona.

Llegamos a la puerta de su habitación y ya siento un vacío. Jen me da un abrazo como el de antes, me he dado cuenta de que me encanta su perfume.

-gracias- dice

-¿Por qué?- se encoje de hombros aun abrazada a mi

-por todo- la abrazo aún más fuerte porque se que si la miro ahora a los ojos, no podré resistirme a besarla.

Tras por lo que parecieron horas, por fin nos separamos pero aun con las manos entrelazadas.

-bueno…..te veo mañana- dice

-si….mañana, descansa y nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto- mañana iremos a Atlanta para empezar con los preparativos de En Llamas.

-si….ah casi se me olvida, este fin de semana tendré que ir al festival de cine de Toronto- ¿no la veré en todo el fin de semana?

-¿Por qué?-

Oh, Silver Linings Playbook esta nominada a varios premios y tengo que asistir-

-ah, ya, tu película de baile- intento parecer contento por ella- bueno pues entonces buenas noches-

Le doy un beso en la mejilla algo más largo de lo común. Mientras me marcho mantenemos el agarre todo lo posible. Cuando llego al ascensor me giro y veo como cierra la puerta de su cuarto.

Ya en mi cama pienso en todo lo que ha pasado hoy, y aunque la charla con mi agente me ha dejado un poco por los suelos, saber que, poco a poco, Jen y yo vamos a mejorar nuestra relación, lo compensa todo.

Cuando mi nariz toca la almohada inmediatamente empiezo a percibir su olor, que se ha quedado impregnado en las sabanas, oculto la cara en ellas e inspiro profundamente. ¿he comentado ya que adoro su perfume? Es suave y fresco y al mismo tiempo femenino, y, parecerá una tontería pero, me recuerda a casa, como si el único lugar donde de verdad debiera estar, es a su lado. Ugh parezco un cursi.

Estoy a punto de dormirme cuando mi móvil se ilumina. Lo cojo pensando que es Jen. Pero me he equivocado.

Es un mensaje de la última persona que me esperaba:

"**hola Joshy mio, adivina…..tu director me ha dejado asistir al rodaje de tu peli para poder verte!**

**Ohhhhh tengo ganas de verte otra vez y además un pajarito me ha dicho que vas a compartir camerino…mmmm espero que tenga una cama bien grande….**

**Besitos XOXO**

Oh no.

* * *

**tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... bueno pues aqui estoy de nuevo, para ser sincera la unica razon por la que me teneis aqui ahora es porque me he hecho un esguince y como me aburro estando sentada todo el dia pues me ha dado tiempo a pasar algunos capitulillos a ordenador... en fin no quiero aburriros con mi vida. 90 reviews! alaaaaaaaaaaaaa! en serio jamas pense que mi fic hiba a gustar de verdad. me vais a hacer llorar y todo jo *sniff* bueno no que para que yo llore es dificil quien sera la del mensaje? chico o chica?(oye alomejor Josh tuvo algun pasado oscuro y algun que otro lio con un chico quien sabe todo es probar) y no os quejareis os e escrito escena beso! aunque alomejor no acaba como esperabais**

**en fin queria deciros que sigue abierto lo de las sugerencies e ideas (me hace mucha falta en serio) y si a habido alguna que me hayais dicho y no he puesto tranqui, las tengo todas apuntadas y espero al momento apropiado para ponerlas en el fic.**

**gracias a los que me contestasteis que de donde erais, ha habido sitios que he tenido que mirar en internet porque no los conocia, asi conozco sitios nuevos genial :)**

**tendria que haceros otra pregunta pero no se cual Edad? estudios? aficiones? ni idea si qureis contestar a algo o preguntar pues vale y si no pues nada...**

**una ultima cosa, si conseguis que llegue a 100 reviews pondre de foto del fanfic mi dibujo de Josh y Jennifer (es bueno mi madre queria enmarcarlo y todo) anda porfiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**REALIDAD**

**Tanto a Josh como a Jen les apasiona ir de acampada (seguro que alguna vez se han ido solitos jejejeje)**

**Jen tiene el sueño super ligero, es como yo se despierta con el zumbido de una mosca ( esto a sido una nota algo estupida o solo me lo ha parecido a mi?)**

**en una entrevista Jen dijo que no le va irse de fiesta por que al igual que los niños a las diezy media le entra sueño y agua la fiesta a todos**

**la peli de Jen mencionada en el fic gano el premio del publico en el festival (TIFF) y sirvio para empezar a barajear el nombre de Jen en otra posible nominacion al oscar *ejemm***

**REVIEWS  
**

**AndieDiggory: **que sepas que me has dado miedo enumerando todas esas cosas al principio *-* lamento decir que yo el Facebook ummmm no mucho..esque no se como usarlo (soy una torpe) pero hare un esfuerzo, si no luego dire mi MSN ( por si alguno lo quiere, o si no tengo Tuenti y Twitter. me alegra muchisimo que te guste el fic, y me halgas diciendo que es el unico sobre actores que te gusta, eres genial! espero que te vaya todo bien y siento lo del medio capitulo pero esque ese dia estaba en el Lado Oscuro (soy friki de Star Wars) jajja nos "leemos"

**peetasunset96: ** me alegro de que te guste la historia, estoy escribiendo todo lo posible a lapiz para poder pasarlo aqui en navidades y actualizar mas seguido. gracias por el review :)

**Dithax: **olaaa saludos a ti tambien desde...mi mierda de pueblo...aqui... en Madrid... jo quedaba mejor cuando lo dices tu desde Chile. lo de la actualizacion ni idea porque el bachillerato me quita mucho tiempo( tengo que escribir durante las clases a escondidas) y actualizo en cuanto lo paso a ordenador, hago todo el esfuerzo por que sea lo mas seguido posible. en fin gracias por leerme!

**Luna Fabregas: **eyyyyyy gracias por el review, por lo de la informacion estoy acostumbrada, mis amigos me llaman "miss enciclopedia" (pero no solo por saber cosas de actores) eres de Leon? me encanta esa zona! siempre que puedo me escaqueo con mi primo pequeño y sus padres para visitarlo que mi tio es de alli. un beso!

** : **uolaaaaaaa... siii por fin paree que se soluciono lo del plagio (era un crio) me van a matar por decir esto y alomejor hasta pierda letores pero yo tampoco me imagino a Jen y a Josh juntos...a mi Josh me parece todabia un crio y Jen muy madura para el, por no hablar de que profesionalmente se lo come pero en fin... queria hacer un fanfic de Jennifer y sobre LJDH y decidi mezclaro, aunque su relacion como amigos me gusta cuando escribo el fanfic no me imagino ni a Josh ni a Nick ni a ningun actor conocido. y si pese a que no te pegan juntos lees el fic eso significa que estare haciendo algo bien :) saludos a Santiago de Chile entero! tu fic lo empece a leer en cuanto lo subistes y me gusta mucho, ahi veces que me descolocas con algun trozo y eso esta muy bien porque algunos fics me acaban aburriendo y el tuyo me tiene enganchada, no te e podido dejar un review porque los leo desde mi movil y a traves de ahi no puedo...saludos!

**ConyFarias: **holaaa gracias por el review! me alegro de que te guste lo de la informacion, me compensa tras toda una tarde buscando jeje has buscado mi pueblo! pfffff seguro que has flipado de lo mierda que es lo de la catedral tiene su historia: el arquitecto es un señor mayor (muy cascarrabias por cierto) que quiere hacer una ofrenda a Dios construyendo una catedral, pero el merito esta en que la construye con material rciclado(que coge de la basura vamos) botellas de vidrio, cartones, plasticos. no usa ni ladrillos ni cemento ni nada y solo esta hecha la estructura (lleva asi toda la vida) pero bueno a nosotros nos gusta,hicieron un anuncio de Aquarius y todo! nos leemos!

**vane-.-16: **hola nueva lectora, muchas gracias por el review, espero no defraudarte en los proximos capis y ver algun review tuyo mas veces. un salaudo!

**nymphadorapotweasmal: **cuanto tiempo sin escribir tu super-mega-nombre! jajaj gracias por el review,me gusta poner empeño en lo que hago para que asi luego el resultado sea mas satisfactorio, asi consegui ser buena dibujando :) yo tambien odio ir de compras mi madre dice que lo mio no es normal porque tampoco soy muy de maquillaje(solo me lo pongo si la situacion lo requiere de verdad, y me pongo muy poquito) a mi me gustan los tacones pero solo verlo jajjaa llevarlos no me parecen incomodisimos, creo que fue un invento del hombre para que las mujeres tengamos el culo mas pequeño y respingon. yo soy fiel a mis converse y ademas tampoco me hace falta mido 1,68 pero no te desmotives por ser bajita. fijate en Josh! el adios no era definitivo nooooo pienso daros mucha guerra durante mas tiempo jajja eres de Mexico! que guay, a mi madre le encanto cuando fue, espero poder ir algun dia (aunque le tengo pavor a las serpientes y a las iguanas ugh)

**Marydc26: **hola co-escritora! anda anda seguro que no fue para tanto cuando actualice, que me vas a sonrojar y todo oye, a mi como amigos Jen y Josh me parecen muy graciosos. mi madre tambien piensa que estoy obsesionada tranqui, y si lo de la graduacion me da pena y eso pero mas por mi porque las españolas son una mierda(aunque hasta finales de este curso no lo sabre con seguridad) y que paso en tu fiesta?no me dejes asi con la intriga! bueno que no quiero parecer cotilla, e buscado tu pueblo en google y me parece bastante pintoresco, aunque me queje no soy muy de ciudad por que naci sin GPS y me oriento como el culo y siempre me acabo perdiendo en todos los sitios y ademas los pueblos son mas tranquilos, yo tambien me ire a la ciudad a estudiar el proximo curso. un abrazo muy fuerte!

**sole713:** gracias por el review! espero que te haya gustado el capi

**verotwtk: **hola nueva lectora! me has llegado al alma con eso de que has tras nochado por leer mi fanfic pero no lo hagas otra vez que hay que dormir! las mejores ideas provienen de los sueños! espero recibir mas reviews tuyos pronto un beso!

**ASUKA02: **holaaaaaa me alegro que Jen te caiga bien, es la mejorrrr... buen ya que me da la vena fan y como empiece no paro(es mi idola) me gusta tu pueblo es bonito, mi barrio tambien era antes un viñedo y de hecho se llama Los Olivos (como mi insti, que poco originales macho) el del pajarito es twitter :) pondre abajo mi MSN por si alguin quiere colaborar en el fic o hablar, se que esta pasdo de moda y eso pero no se usar Facebook :P gracias por lo de historia del arte, de momento voy bien, yo me habia apuntado a la escuala de artes plasticas por que me apasiona dibujar y escribir y eso pero por falta de plazas estudio letras puras con Latin y Griego clasico. si necesito ayuda te aviso :) nos leemos

**creo que ya estais todos, ya me habia dado cuenta de que tengo muchos lectores latinos por la forma de expresion, asi se conocen mas culturas :) en fin aqui os dejo mi MSN y mi Tuenti( como el facebook pero es muy tipico en españa) por si quereis participar en el fic o dejar ideas o simplemente charlar:**

**MSN: alexmermaid.95 **

**tuenti: Alexsandra Sanchez Rodriguez**

**twitter: AlexTHG17**

**that's all folks!**


	24. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

Me ha costado mucho dormir sola, tras estos tres días me he acostumbrado a la proximidad el cuerpo de Josh.

El viaje en avión fue genial, no paramos de gritar ni de hacer bromas, la azafata tuvo que venir dos veces a mandarnos callar, éramos como dos niños pequeños.

Comíamos chuches, nos intercambiábamos los mp3 para escuchar la música del otro, y Josh no paraba de hacerme fotos cada vez que me pillaba desprevenida. También estuvimos enseñándonos nuestras fotos de Halloween y tuve que pegar a Josh para que dejara de reírse de mi disfraz: iba de bruja gorda, y digo gorda de verdad, con una peluca verde fosforito.

Nada más llegar al hotel deshago la maleta y me preparo una más pequeña para este fin de semana, aún no hemos conocido al nuevo cast, a excepción de Sam Claflin, que interpreta a Finnick. Siendo sincera tenerle por aquí me hace recordar a Nick, porque los dos son ingleses. Pero Sam tiene un excelente acento americano asique no me duro mucho.

Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de despedirme de Josh antes de que me arrastraran de nuevo al aeropuerto.

Me paso la vida en los aeropuertos, son todos iguales. Voy, me hago fotos con algún fan, que normalmente suelen ser hombres adultos porque no hay muchos adolescentes por aquí.

Como siempre me meten en un cuartito para que no se llene todo de paparazzis. Lista para que me metan en un avión de primera clase.

Odio volar en primera clase, siempre veo a gente con su periódico, su portátil, ¿y yo que? ¿me pido un libro de colores?

Nada más llegara mi hotel en Toronto le mando un mensaje a Josh, para que sepa que me ha ido bien el viaje. En seguida contesta:

"**Vale princesa, descansa y mucha suerte con las nominaciones,**

**Estaré pendiente de internet para ver lo guapa que estas**

**Con tus vestidos**

**Un beso"**

¿he comentado que me encanta que me lame princesa? Nunca e sido muy romántica, pero hey soy una chica.

Los siguientes días pasan muy despacio entre entrevistas, presentaciones y demás. La película se ha llevado el premio de aceptación del público, y se empieza a especular sobre otra posible nominación al Oscar para mi.

Espero que no.

En la última fiesta me he encontrado con mi "supuesta enemiga" Kristen Stewart, es una chica genial, cenamos junto con Emma Watson y estamos juntas en la fiesta, a ver si esto ayuda a que nos dejen en paz a las dos. Aún recuerdo como fue:

_Flashback_

Estoy de pie en la barra del restaurante tomando algo mientras espero que abran ya para entrar a cenar de una vez cuando noto que alguien me da un golpecito en el hombro, me doy la vuelta para ver de quien se trata.

Es Kristen Stewart

-hola, ¿eres Jennifer verdad?- dice

-si-

-es que te he visto de perfil y me sonabas mucho, pero no te había reconocido antes por tu pelo- antes de venir aquí me tiñeron de negro para que el tiente fuera perdiendo color y se quedara castaño para cuando rodemos

-no te preocupes no eres la única que le ocurre, la primera vez que mi madre me vio se pensó que se había equivocado de habitación y se disculpó llamándome de usted- digo recordando ese momento

-jajjaj ¿y qué cara puso cuando vio que eras tú?-

- pues decidí reírme un rato y la deje ir y cuando baje a cenar con ella y vio que la que se sentaba a su lado era la misma que la habitación se dio cuenta, intento disimularlo pero no le funciono-

Estuvimos hablando de anécdotas así para hacer tiempo para la cena.

-oye, ¿has oído lo que se dice de ti …y de mi?- pregunto

-sí, estoy al tanto de nuestra "guerra"- dice entre comillas- pero no te preocupes al principio a mí me enfrentaron con Emma Watson por las películas de Harry Potter, para la tercera película serás capaz de pasear por la calle y no ver a los fotógrafos, y en cuanto a la guerra, disfrutan enfrentando a la gente e inventándose historias, es su forma de ganar dinero, la gente con algo de inteligencia no se creerá la mitad de las cosas, y esos son los fans de verdad-

-wow, parece todo muy surrealista- digo

Por fin nos dejan entrar a cenar y decidimos sentarnos juntas ya que ninguna conocemos a nadie aquí.

-oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es algo bastante personal no tienes por qué contestar si no quieres- dice

-tranquila, pregunta-

-¿Qué ves en Josh?- de todas las preguntas del mundo esta era la que menos me esperaba.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-¿no estáis juntos?-

-bueno, es algo complicado, no estamos juntos juntos, somos emmmm….-

-no te preocupes- me sonríe, quizás se muestra así porque ha pasado por algo parecido- lo que no entiendo es que ve una chica como tú en un crio como el- intento no enfadarme porque sé que no lo hace con mala intención.

-perdona pero no te sigo-

-es que, eres….no se muy dulce, muy…..pura, no sé, el tipo de chica culta y responsable, y el solo un crio que intenta llamar la atención, cuando le conocí en la película de Zathura era un buen crio, porque ahí sí que lo era, un poco fanfarrón pero estaba en la edad, pero desde que salió con la tal Vannesa Hudgens, empezó a ir a fiestas, y a emborracharse en todas, falsifico un carnet una vez para que le dejaran entrar en una fiesta en la que me habían invitado-

-si estoy al tanto de eso, pero creo que ya no es así- esas cosas habían estado en las noticias y en boca de todo el mundo, y más cuando se confirmó que saldría en los juegos del hambre, recuerdo que al director no le hizo ni pizca de gracia y se estuvo planteando el despedirle y contratar a otro.

-¿y sabes lo de las fotos?- asiento con la cabeza, no hace falta que me explique cuáles son, hace un par de años salieron a la luz un par de fotos en el que se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor y sin ninguna confusión su….ejem, estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo ¿vale?, y las fotos eran tanto por delante como por detrás.

-sé por dónde vas, pero de verdad que ha cambiado- espero

-quiero que sepas que no te digo esto para hacerte sentir mal, es que creo que tienes uno de los futuros más brillantes de Hollywood, y no me gustaría que un crio nos prive a todos de poder verlo- sonrío ante sus sinceras palabras y decidimos cambiar de tema. A la cena se nos unió Emma Watson que también andaba por allí, y para ser las tres enemigas la noche fue de lo más divertida.

**(la idea de incluir una conversacion entre Jennifer y Kristen es de Marydc26, muchas gracias)**

_Fin del Flashback_

Por fin llega el momento de volver, no he dejado de pensar en lo que me dijo Kristen, Josh me ha dicho una y otra vez que ha cambiado, y lo ha demostrado con algunas de sus acciones benéficas y eso pero….. ¿De verdad puede llegar a cambiar tanto una persona?

Cuando llego al hotel no encuentro a Josh. Le he mandado un mensaje pero no me contesta, que raro. Después de una hora dando vueltas me cruzo con el nuevo director Francis Lawrence, y no, no somos familia.

-Jennifer, enhorabuena por el éxito en TIFF-

-ah gracias ¿ha visto a Josh?-

-mmm, está en su habitación creo, si le ves dile que tenemos que reunirnos para conocer a todo el cast y distribuir los trailers-

-se lo diré- me despido de él y me dirijo a la habitación de Josh.

Cuando llego veo que la puerta esta entreabierta asique no me molesto en llamar, alguno pensaría que es una insensatez y que podría encontrarme con algo indecente.

Pero lo que me encuentro no es para nada indecente.

De momento.

* * *

**bueno, lo normal seria que esribiera ahora mi vida para explicar la tardanza o cosas asi, pero estoy pasando por una mala racha y no tengo mucho humor asique... podeis decir las teorias, ideas y todo lo que se os ocurra**

**REALIDAD:  
**

**jen paso la fiesta de Halloween con el actor Bradley Cooper (el iba de mono) y se disfrazo de bruja gorda, en este enlace podeis ver la foto si quereis:**

** . /tumblr_mdt47wpBiI1qcm0m3o1_ **

**el actor britanico Sam Claflin interpreta a Finnick Odair en la peli de En Llamas, Jen comento en una entrevista que tiene un excelente acento americano, si os suena el chico salio en la ultima de Piratas del Caribe**

**en una entrevista Jen comento que se siente una cria cuando vuela en Primera clase porque ve a todos con el periodico, portatil y que a ella le entran ganas de pedirse un libro de colores y que odia volar en primera clase**

**la anecdota de que la madre de Jen no la reconocio es tal y como lo cuento en el fic**

**josh hutcherson tuvo problemas legales por lo contado en el fic (lo de las fiestas) lo del carnet es cierto, y tambien lo de las fotos, tengo el enlace para que veais que son ciertas pero como se le ve todo su...ejem, parte delantera, se hizo la tipica foto de todos los tios adolescentes de estar delante del espejo de su baño, bajarse los calzoncillos y hacerse la foto (la foto es de cuerpo entero) tambien hay una foto con los pantalones bajados y frotandose el culo con otro tio, si quereis ver las fotos me lo decis y os pongo el enlace pero no me arriesgo a ponerlo ahora por si hay menores (los enlaces son fiables no os voy a mandar un virus ni nada)**

**las "acciones beneficas" de Josh fue ir a una cena en la que se alentaba a los heterosexuales animar y dar apoyo a los homosexuales**

**Francis Lawrence es el nuevo director de las tres peliculas restantes de Los Juegos del Hambre y no, no tiene lazos familiares con Jen.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Luna Fabregas: **gracias por el review :) no tardaras en saber quien mando el mensaje lo prometo

**Peetasunset96: **gracias por el review, en cuanto a los problemas mmmmm mi vida es un puto drama, lo tendre que reflejar en algo jajja

**msailucalvo: **gracias :)

**LssGuapy10: **me alegro de que te gusten mis fics, no te preocupes por no haber escrito ants, y lo de si es Delly la del mensaje debo decirte que te equivi¡ocas, principalmente porque el fic va sobre personas reales y delly e un personaje ficticio

**Marydc26: **como siempre gracias por tu comentario :) me animas mucho a seguir, segun las estadisticas de fanfiction la mayoria de la gente que me lee es de Latinoamerica y bastantes son de Venezuela como tu, algun dia me gustaria ir a visitar zonas de Latinoamerica (si conseguis exterminar las serpientes y las iguanas primero que les tengo fobia) yo tengo casi 18 y estudio Bachillerato de humanidades (no se como es la educacion en tu pais si tienes dudas pregunta) y mi sueño seria estudiar cine en la Universidad Cinematografica de Madrid, pero hay una cosilla llamada Dinero y su querida amiga Crisis que me lo impiden, asique lo mas seguro es que estudie Filologia Inlgesa, tambien me gustaria ser actriz auque preferiria ser directora, yo tambien hice teatro de pequeña y toco la guitarra por mi cuenta. ya te sigo en twitter y gracias por tu sugerencia me ayudo mucho. besos.

**nymphadorapotweasmal: **nononoono yo e visto los videos de la boda de mis padres y mis tios y esta todo lleno de reptiles no intentes convencerme! jajajaj no se imagino que sera dependiendo de la zona pero tuve una anecdota parecida a la de Indiana jones y desde entonces le tengo fobia a todo tipo de reptil (hasta las lagartijas me dan pavor) en cuanto a los señores con bigote no te creas que se ven muchos cuando hacen documentales o cosas asi de Mexico, excepto los Mariachis! tampoco sale nada de los burros y...no tengo ni idea de lo que es un sarape y un guarache, me imagino que sera el sombrero grande y el poncho :) por lo general me gusta mucho la cultura de mexico( menos la musica lo siento jajja) me gustaria muchisimo ir a visitarlo, las ruinas, los paisajes naturales esas supermegaprofundas charcas (que me daria cierto cague meterme por que no sabes donde coño esta el fondo) mi pais sobretodo atrae la comida y en cuanto a sitios turisticos depende, a mi lo que mas me gusta son las ciudades medievales como Toledo en la que parece que has viajado en el tiempo al siglo XII, la zona de Andalucia es todo cultura islamica, tenemos muchos parques tematicos geniales, y en zona-playa tenemos la Costa Verde que es toda la zona maritima del norte y la Costa Dorada que es la zona del Mediterraneo, y luego tenemos las islas(Canarias y _baleares) que son todo paisajes exoticos pero no puedo decir mucho porque nunca e estado

gracias por preguntar por mi esguince, estoy mejor ya no es multicolor (lo tenia negro morado arggg) y puedo andar mas o menos bien y bailar no se, siempre e dado pena bailando y no se nota la diferencia a si estoy lesionada o no jajaj

un abrazo

**ConyFarias: **hola gracias por el review, el tuenti es como el Facebook pero completamente en español, osea para tontos! yo tengo uno y si quieres te agrego pero te advierto que no lo uso mucho, espero que te haya gustado el capi

**AndieDiggory. **olaaaa, siento que los capis sean tan cortos pero esque ya no doy mas de si jajaja me alegro de que te guste lo de la realidad, yo ya parece que soy intima de Jen porque de tanto buscar informacion me se toda su vida parezco una acosadora, lo de que Josh le muerde el menton no se si es verdad pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo vi a dos de mis amigos que siempre tontean hacerlo y decidi ponerlo aqui, un beso.

**Guest: **me alegro de que te guste el fic y recuerda, no se trasnocha eh! que luego no rindes bien en clases o en tu trabajo o lo que sea y tengo sentimientos de culpa, un abrazo

**paramore-fan: **me alegro de que te guste el fic, hay algunos que estan muy bien de jen y Josh pero estan en igles, cuando acabe este y si tengo animos alomejor los traduzco al español, lo de las letras es porque escribo muy rapido y mi teclado tiene 15 años con lo que me falla el pobre, un abrazo

**gracias por todo, espero leer vuestros reviews, como prometi subire mi dibujo de Josh y Jen pero sera despues del examen de Historia de mañana, os dejo mi conacto con el mundo por si os apetece charlar con alguien:**

**MSN: alexmermaid.95**

**tuenti: Alexsandra Sanchez Rodriguez**

**twitter: AlexTHG17**

**gracias por todo**


	25. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

Lo que me encuentro es a Josh en el sofá, besándose muy efusivamente con una morena que no conozco, tengo que carraspear para que se separen.

-¡Jen!- Josh se separa por completo de la chica que intenta rodearle con los brazos

-el director me ha pedido que venga a buscarte, tienen que repartirnos los tráiler- no es verdad, he ido porque quería verle, pero parece ocupado- aunque si estas ocupado que podré cubrirte unos minutos-

-no será necesario…voy contigo….esto, Jen…. Esta es Vanessa Hudgens- ahora que ha dicho el nombre si recuerdo quien es, esa que salía en las películas de Disney Channel.

La "ex" de Josh.

-oh, encantada de conocerte- dice con su voz en falsete- eres toda una inspiración para las jóvenes actrices- ¡Ja! ¡Será falsa!

-gracias- intento poner mi mejor sonrisa aunque no entiendo que hace en la habit…digooooo nuestro rodaje.

La situación se ha puesto un tanto incomoda.

-bueno yo me voy yendo, nos vemos luego- salgo de la habitación lo más rápido que puedo pero sin que se note, por más que lo intento no he podido evitar que Josh se meta conmigo en el ascensor.

-Jen ¿Qué tal el festival? Que no me has dicho nada- no podía si estabas metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla a la chica esa

-estabas ocupado- digo

-pero para ti nunca estoy ocupada- ya, claro

-tampoco ha sido muy emocionante-

-¿no? pues he oído que eres de las favoritas para los Oscars otra vez- el ascensor parece no estar de mi parte porque se va parando en todas las plantas- quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes-

-¿a qué te refieres?- no te hagas la tonta Jen, sabes de lo que habla.

-a lo de que me encontraras con Vanessa en la habitación- sí, seguro que te ha dado mucha rabia, ¡pero de haberos interrumpido!

-no tienes por qué disculparte conmigo por besarte con….ya sabes tú….bueno una chica, en tu habitación-

-celosa Lawrence- no voy a darle ese gusto

-valla ahora me llamas por el apellido, ¿nada de preciosa ni mi princesa?-

-creía que no te gustaba que te llamara así, que te hacía sentir violenta-

Por fin el ascensor se para en nuestra planta y doy por finalizada nuestra conversación. No estoy celosa, solo me molesta que llegue esa chica otra vez y le cambie a actor gallito de nuevo.

A todos nos gustaba más cuando era el chico cursi y sensible. Bueno, el dijo una vez que yo le cambie a alguien mejor.

Veremos cuál de las dos lo consigue.

Nada más llegar, Willow, que interpreta a mi hermana, sale corriendo a darme un gran abrazo, aunque este algo mosqueada por lo de esa chica con Josh, no puedo evitar correr para saludarlos a todos, Woody, Lenny, Elizabeth, Paula Malcomson es una con las que tengo más contacto. Poca gente sabe que ya interpreto a mi madre en uno de mis primeros trabajos, en una serie de crímenes cuando tenía 15 años. Irónico ¿eh?

Todo esto es como volver al colegio el segundo año, cuando ya conoces a la mayoría y haces amigos nuevos.

Josh se ha acercado a mí sigilosamente cuando terminamos e saludar y presentarnos, se pone a mi altura mientras llega el director y me coge suavemente la mano. Ah no, eso no, no quiero que la morena haga un espectáculo porque le doy la mano a su "chico". Sutilmente me separo y rodeo a Willow por los hombros para disimular.

Hablando de la morena, se acerca dando saltitos y rodea con los brazos a Josh por detrás, por el rabillo del ojo veo que la chica no hace más que mirarme.

-vale chicos, todos sabéis lo que hay, tenéis los tráiler equipados también para pasar la noche por si rodamos hasta tarde o si hay que rodar de madrugada. Todos tenéis vuestro propio tráiler, excepto Willow que lo compartirá con su madre- es muy común esto si eres un actor joven- Josh tú también compartirás el tráiler- ¡que!

-siiii, así no estaré separada de mi Joshy- suelta la asque… quiero decir Vanessa, Josh la rodea por la cintura y la sonríe levemente.

- me temo que no es así, no podré darte acceso a todos los rodajes, hay actores que están vetados de algunas escenas. Josh compartirá el tráiler con Jennifer-

-¡Que!- decimos las dos al unísono. ¡Ja! Chúpate esa morenita. Vanessa se pone a discutir con el director y a pedirle a Josh que haga algo, pero el solo me mira y me dedica una sonrisa picarona. Rodeo los ojos y le saco una pequeña carcajada.

Cuando terminan de entregarnos los materiales, trajes y cosas así, y llevarnos a los tráiler me fijo en que el nuestro es más grande, con tele, una cama grande como de matrimonio, un sofá-cama etc.

Al terminar nos marchamos al hotel para descansar bien y empezar mañana con el rodaje, espero pasar este sin ningún sobresalto como el anterior.

En un movimiento de mi mano me fijo en mi anillo, me lo quito para leerlo. Lo he hecho tantas veces en estos últimos días que sería capaz de escribir hasta la forma de la letra exacta sin ni siquiera mirar. Parece mentira que ya haya pasado un año desde que me lo regalo. El mes pasado fue mi cumpleaños y no pude verle porque lo pase con Nick, pero si me mando un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, no venía con tarjeta pero sé que eran de el por lo de las rosas blancas del Pr. Snow, su cumpleaños es en dos semanas y no sé qué hacer, regalarle algo simplemente, prepararle una sorpresa

Estoy a punto de pedir la cena cuando llaman a mi puerta.

-¿Josh que haces aquí?- iba vestido con un pantalón largo de cuadros de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta azul eléctrico.

-hola ¿puedo pasar?- le indico que pase con la mano y cuando pasa por mi lado no puede evitar mirarme de arriba abajo, supongo que se debe a mi improvisado pijama, unos pantalones súper cortos y una camiseta de tirantes que me queda pequeña y se me ve gran parte de la cintura. Lo único que contrasta con el rubor de mis mejillas, son las suyas.

-estaba a punto de llamar para cenar ¿te apetece quedarte?-

-oh, no debería, es que, Vanessa quería quedar para cenar…y eso- no me siento para nada celosa, pero yo también merezco pasar algo de tiempo con mi mejor amigo ¿no?

-oh, pues, gracias por pasarte-

-es que, tenía pensado hablar un poco contigo antes de irme- le invito a que se siente en el pequeño sofá que hay en la habitación. Nos sentamos cada uno en una punta, a diferencia de antes que siempre solía poner las piernas en su regazo, o con la espalda apoyada en su pecho.

-y… ¿de qué querías hablar?- subo las piernas en el sofá para ponerme más cómoda, y durante un minuto eterno se queda mirando antes de hablar.

Y sí, me he vuelto a sonrojar.

-quería disculparme por lo de hoy-

-Josh, ya te lo he dicho, no tienes que disculparte-

- es que como parecía que estabas molesta-

-pues no lo estaba- puedo ver que sonríe, el muy idiota piensa que estoy celosa, pero se equivoca.

-no estaba molesta, es que estoy muerta del viaje, las premieres, y todo-

-ya…supongo que te preguntaras porque he vuelto con ella, después de…ya sabes, lo que me paso- la conversación con Kristen Stewart se repite una y otra vez en mi mente.

-en realidad no- me mira extrañado, como si no fuese esa la respuesta que esperaba- con quien tu salgas, es cosa tuya, tienes que estar con la persona que te haga sentir completo, yo no soy quien para juzgarte a ti, o a ella- esboza una sonrisa

-bueno, no sé si completo es la palabra, pero estamos bien. Pero tu eres mi mejor amiga y, me gustaría tener tu opinión- pues menudas libertades te tomas con tu mejor amiga

-lo que yo piense, no es importante. Pero hazte esta pregunta, si antes sentías que ella no era la persona que estás buscando, ¿de verdad ha cambiado tanto para que ahora si lo sientas?-

-a lo mejor el que ha cambiado he sido yo- eso no pienso permitirlo

-no tienes que cambiar para estar con alguien, nunca funciona- nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos durante un tiempo muy largo, pensando los dos en ese punto, hace un año, cuando me confeso sus sentimientos hacia mí, y después de todo un año, seguimos en la misma situación- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-adelante- noto como poco a poco se va acercando a mí

-¿Cuánto hace….que has vuelto con ella?- esto le hace detenerse, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento

-ayer me encontré con ella- dice separándose un poco. Me parece un poco rápido que después de haber tenido una cita conmigo el viernes pasado ahora tenga ligue nuevo. A ver, tampoco le dije que no, he roto con mi novio hace una semana ¿Qué quería que tuviéramos sexo? Solo le dije que era pronto. Quizás el Josh que yo creía que era, existe solo en mi imaginación.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta

-eh, nada- miento- me he quedado pensando, ya sabes, el plan de rodaje, y tal- cada vez miento mejor oye- hey, vas a llegar tarde a tu cita-

-no es una cita, además, si no te importa, me gustaría cenar contigo-

-pero ¿y Vanessa?-

-ya quedare con ella otro día, llevo todo un fin de semana sin verte, eso ya es mucho- oh si, Jennifer 1 Vanessa 0

Pedimos la cena y hablamos del festival al que fui, Josh le manda un mensaje a Vanessa diciendo que tiene una reunión con el director para discutir sobre la imagen de Peeta, me gustaría poder mandarle un mensaje y decirle que está conmigo, pero es un comienzo.

Acabamos sentados en el sofá viendo una película, decido poner en marcha mi plan de alejar a Josh de esa arpía, me siento pegada a él con ambas piernas en su regazo, aun llevo ese mini-pantalón, rodeo su brazo como si fuera una almohada y pongo la cabeza en su hombro.

Al principio noto como se tensa, pero al final se deja llevar y pasa el brazo que yo tenía agarrado por mi cintura para que me apoye en su pecho y su otra mano hace dibujos sin sentido en mis muslos. Yo le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y así nos quedamos.

Es muy agradable y a pesar de que quiero seguir con mi plan, no puedo evitar quedarme dormida escuchando sus latidos, que por cierto son un poco más rápidos de lo normal, jeje.

Oigo como Josh apaga la tele y pasa su brazo por detrás de mis rodillas, decido fingir estar dormida para ver que hace. Josh se levanta conmigo en brazos y me lleva a mi cama, me tumba y me tapa con el edredón. Me da un beso en la frente

-buenas noches mi princesa- no te ruborices Jen, que lo va a notar, no lo hagas.

Luego esconde la cara en mi cuello, me da un beso e inspira muy fuerte como si quisiera recordar mi olor por más tiempo una vez se haya ido.

Hace lo mismo durante 5 minutos, respira profundamente en la curvatura de mi cuello y dándome pequeños besos, apenas un roce para no despertarme. Por fin se separa y sale de la habitación apagando la luz. ¿Por qué le ha costado salir? Lo más normal sería que quisiera salir enseguida para irse con Vanessa.

Bueno mañana empieza el rodaje de verdad.

A ver cómo surge todo.

* * *

**bueno pues qui teneis otro, no voy a poder contestar a los reviews directamente asique lo hare muy general mas abajo. varios puntos que quiero comentaros:**

**1º si posteo alguna foto relacionado con algo del fic, pondre el enlace en mi perfil, solo teneis que buscar el capitulo y la escena y listo**

**2ºNECESITO AYUDA no se me ocurre nada para escribir sobre el cumple de josh, y seguramente que sean los siguientes capis, porfavor os pido que penseis en algo y me lo digais porque a mi no se me ocurre nada de nada, puede ser cualquier cosa, pensad a lo grande!**

**3º algunos me pedis que ponga cosas sobre este periodo de premios en los que Jen a sido claramente la protagonista, tranqui, pienso ponerlos todos**

**4º no me habeis dicho nada de mi dibujo mal s!, la foto del fanfic (se que no se ve entera esque es muy grande y asi evito que alguin se de los derechos de autor) es un dibujo que hice yo de Jen y Josh, gusta?**

**REALIDAD  
**

**Vanessa Hudgens es la actriz que hacia de Gabriella en High School Musical, conocio a Josh en el rodaje de Viaje al centor de la tierra 2 y estuvieron juntos creo que un año, rompieron pero siguen viendose, de hecho en una fiesta en honor a los globos de oro( no es la misma donde estan los ganadores) Josh fue a la fiesta con cuatro chicas Disney. Vanessa, Ashley Tisdale( tambien de HSM) Sarah Hayland(es de las nuevas de Disney Channel yo ya me perdi) y Selena Gomez(todos sabeis quien es)**

**Willow Shields hace de Prim en la pelicula**

**Paula Malcomson hace de la madre de katniss, lo del fic es verdad, ya hizo de madre de Jen cuando ésta salio en en un episodio de la serie Cold Case, Jen tenia 15 años**

**la frase de que todo es como volver al colegio la saque tal y como esta escrita de una entrevista de Jen**

**josh y jen compartieron el trailer, aunque normalmente lo usasn para descansar entre toma y toma o para que les maquillen en los rodajes, asique apenas lo usaron**

**las fechas de los rodajes, cumpleaños, premios y demas son totalmente exactas, ose que si leeis, "quedan 4 dias para el cumple de fulanito y hoy rodamos no se que escena" es exacto (nunca e mirado tantas veces un calendario como estos dias)**

**jen recibio un ramo de rosas blancas por su cumpleaños pero nunca dijo de quien**

**REVIEWS  
**

**bueno como no me da tiempo a todo respondere a algunas preguntas en general:**

**no tengo fecha de actualizacion, lo hago cuando saco un par de minutillos**

**no me he leido 50 sombras de grey asique la escena del baño se me ocurrio a mi :)**

**soy españolA jajja que algunos me habeis preguntado si soy chico o chica, soy chica**

* * *

**bueno gracias a los que me habeis deseado suerte con todo y dado animos, y sobre todo a los que os habeis declarado "fans" mios jajja significa mucho en serio :)**

**como siempre, reviews, quejas, dudas, alguna cosa en particular que querais que incluya, si se os a ocurrido alguna escena para el fic comentadmelo**

**aqui teneis mis "contactos"**

**MSN: alexmermaid.95 **

**tuenti: Alexsandra Sanchez Rodriguez**

**twitter: AlexJLaw95 (solo le he cambiado el nombre, la cuenta es la misma)**


	26. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

No es precisamente temprano, pero si lo suficiente como para que parezcamos todos zombis andando hacia los tráiler.

Un poco más adelante distingo a Josh. Mmmm voy a darle un susto.

Me pongo a correr para alcanzarle. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca, pego un salto y me subo a su espalda.

-¡Joshy!- grito con voz de niña pequeña. Trastabilla un poco pero recupera el equilibrio y me sujeta las piernas para llevarme a caballito.

-¡despacio Nitro que me tiras!- nitro era el apodo que me pusieron mis hermanos cuando era pequeña, de hecho, a mis 22 años, aun me lo siguen llamando.

No tiene intención de soltarme asique me lleva hacia los tráiler.

-¿Cuánto hace que no montas a caballo?- pregunta

-bastante, no he tenido tiempo de ir a la granja de mis padres a ver a mi Sany, ¿Por qué?-

-agárrate- no me da tiempo a pensar el porqué de esa orden, porque hecha a correr todo lo rápido que puede. Todos se nos quedan mirando excepto los que ya nos conocen del año pasado.

En la otra película nos perseguíamos el uno al otro fingiendo que éramos gatos. En fin, las viejas costumbres nunca mueren.

Cuando llegamos por fin al tráiler, Josh se detiene pero no me suelta.

-ey, puedes bajarme sabes- digo

-nah, quiero que vean tu mentalidad de niña pequeña que tienes-

-Ja-ja hablo el nene-

-oye, que en unas semanas tendré 20-

-¡wow que mayor!- pongo el mismo tono que usas cuando le hablas a un crio

-¡si solo me sacas dos años vieja!- no le gusta que le piquen con el tema de la edad

-ya, pero no en madurez-

-perdona pero ¿Quién era el sabio de 100 años?- dice con aires de superioridad.

-sabiduría, no madurez-

-para el caso es lo mismo-

-no lo es- rebato

-si lo es-

-que no-

-que si- vale ahora los dos parecemos unos críos

-bah, sigo siendo más alta que tu- suelto

-oh, ahora te vas a enterar- no sé cómo lo hace pero hecha los brazos hacia atrás y me levanta para cargarme sobre su hombro.

-¡Josh! ¡Bájame!- me pasea por el recinto de los tráiler hasta que encuentra uno con el nombre de Peeta y Katniss, yo grito para que no suba las cuatro escaleras, muy inestables por cierto, que separan el tráiler del suelo. No me hace caso y se ríe mientras pasa dentro, conmigo aun en el hombro, ante la mirada de todo el mundo.

Una vez dentro me tumba en la cama y me inmoviliza las manos contra ella

-¿te vas a disculpar?- pregunta

-nunca- finge que se enfada para empezar a hacerme cosquillas, dios como las odio.

Yo también conozco sus puntos débiles asique también le hago cosquillas y acabamos en una guerra de cosquillas enredados el uno en el otro.

Cuando nos cansamos acabamos tumbados en la cama, medio deshecha por cierto, casi abrazados, riéndonos sin parar.

-Joshy…. Me han dicho que est….oh- levanto la vista y veo a Vanessa en la puerta, su cara es un poema.

Josh se levanta tranquilamente.

-Van….no te esperaba hoy- se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla- estaba dándole a Jen una lección por llamarme bajito-

-ya veo….- dice ella entre dientes

-lo siento- digo

-vaya, por fin te disculpas- dice Josh victorioso

-en realidad me estaba disculpando con Vanessa por tener un novio bajito- me aseguro de que Josh vea mi sonrisa para que sepa que estoy de broma, sonrisa que el corresponde agachando tímidamente la cabeza.

Vanessa nos mira a los dos de forma salteada, esto se está poniendo incomodo

-bueno, me voy tengo pruebas de vestuario- miento- nos vemos luego chicos- cuando me voy soy capaz de oír a Vanessa reprocharle algo a Josh.

Una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa se dibuja en mi cara

**JOSH'S POV**

Antes de salir Jen me dedica una mirada cómplice

-¡Josh me estas escuchando!- me grita Vanessa, ugh ya me acuerdo de una de las razones por las que cortamos, le encanta que todo el mundo esté pendiente de ella absolutamente en todo momento.

-eh, que…ha perdona que decías- su expresión se tensa, está muy enfadada, oh dios solo han pasado dos días dame un respiro

-¿Qué hacías con ella?-¡a ti que te importa!

-ya te lo he dicho, solo la estaba haciendo cosquillas-

-pues a mí me parecía algo mas-

-por favor hazte un favor y no empieces con los ataques de celos, no te van Vanessa y tú y yo lo sabemos-

Salgo del tráiler y enseguida me encuentro buscando a Jen. No está, bueno ahora la veré. Lo cierto es que la actitud de Vanessa me ha puesto de mala hostia. Decirme eso después de….bueno pues eso. La verdad es que no sé porque le sigo hablando, no es que haya vuelto con ella, supongo que quiera olvidar a Jen.

Que idiota

No quiero olvidarla, quiero ponerla celosa, es una estupidez, lo sé, y ruin y rastrero también lo sé.

Pero es que ya no sé qué hacer, me dice que la de tiempo y luego me tortura con sus cariñosas muestras de afecto. No quiero volver hacerle daño, por eso decidí darle celos con una persona que sé que no me volverá a engatusar. Pienso hacerla mía aunque con ello tenga que hacerme daño a mí mismo por una temporada.

Al girar una esquina puedo oír la risa de Jen, su risa contagiosa es inconfundible, me dispongo acercarme cuando veo que esta abrazada a alguien..

Espera….¿Sam?

* * *

**siento que sea cortito pero llevo mas de dos semanas con el capitulo en el ordenador y no se me ocurria nada mas asique me e dado por vencida ya hare mas largo el suiguiente. **

**bueno ya sabesi omo va, peticiones sugerencias ideas, sabeis como contactar y ahora unos puntos que quiero comentar:**

**1- primero gracias a todos los que me habeis dado vuestro apoyo y vuestro animo, ya me encuantro mejr en cuanto a asuntos personales y con mas motivacion para algunas cosas, asique muchas gracias**

**2- muy poquitos reviews ehhhhhhhh mu mal chicos, bueno me imagina que os aburririas de mi algun dia XD espero que no fuera por haber tenido que dejar la otra traduccion**

**3- seguis sin decirme nada del dibujo que subi de Josh y jen ehhhhhh sois muy malos**

**4- solo una persona me ayudo con lo del cumpleaños de josh, uhhhhhh a que me enfado**

**bueno pues eso (no os lo tomeis a mal porfis) pero ahora quiero pediros un momento fangirl antes de seguir si no os importa *me aclaro la garganta*:**

**JENNIFER LAWRENCE HA GANADO EL OSCAR A MEJOR ACTRIZ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UN OSCAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

**Tenia que hacerlo lo siento si alguno habeis leido mi oerfil sabreis lo que significa para mi (ala que cursi a sonado no?)**

**REALIDAD**

**los hermanos de Jen le pusieron el mote de "Nitro" porque de pequeña era hiperactiva, ahora no lo es pero es muy nerviosa y energica por eso se quedo con el mote entre su familia**

**en una firma de libros de los juegos del hambre Jen dibujo un caballo en la mesa y puso sany al lado asique supongo que seria el nombre de uno de ellos, recordad que sus padres tienen una granja-escuela de equitación**

**Josh y Jen se perseguian por todo el set de la anterior pelicula corriendo y gritando diciendo que eran gatos**

**y ya conte lo de los 100 años**

**REVIEWS**

**Marydc26 **holaaaaaaa, me alegra saber que te anime el dia :) lo cierto es que ami tampoco me gusta Vanessa...la veo muy tonta...es mas hay algunas actrices a las que las tengo mucha mania...y odio a una pero no quiero decir por si alguien se ofende... para gustos los colores :) como ves e puesto lo que sugeriste de Sam e intentare poner tambien a Jena Malone lo malo es que de ella apenas hay informacion de ella relacionada con la pelicula y el cast asique no se como lo hare. tranqui woody hara su escena pero quiero ponerlo en el momento oportuno y aun no se cuando sera pero saldrá. porcierto gracias por lo del cumleaños me diste una idea para escribirlo y gracias por tus animos y tu apoyo incondicional :)

**amaia93: **me alegro de que te guste el fic, y decirte que Vanessa va a dar bastante juego al fic, gracias por leer :)

**CataD´Mellark: **el review! gracias por el comentario, lamento mucho lo de "Nuestro nuevo vecino" pero deverdad que me es imposible seguir, aun asi me alegro de tu ompresion significa mucho de verdad

**vertwtk: **me alegro de que te guste, tranqui yo tampoco aguanto a Vanessa y en este fic seguro que la odiaras mas y gracias por lo de que soy buena escritora, me ayudaste mucho estos ultimos dias

**patrnachys: **hola :) me alegro de que te guste el fanfic y te animaras a leer mas historias, yo tambien lo hice y tarde lo mio en decidirme a subir algo y no te preocupes por lod e ser infantil, yo tengo la mentalidad de una niña de cinco años por lo menos jajaja y no pasa nada yo tambien pienso que se me ha pasado el arroz :)

**bueno pues ya esta si quereis como contactar conmigo lo teneis en capitulos anteriores,nos leemos pronto**

**That´s all folks**

**PD: Jennifer ha ganado un oscar! (perdon no he podido evitarlo)**


	27. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

Estas últimas semanas han sido una autentica tortura, y no, no exagero. Jen y Sam se han vuelto muy íntimos de repente, ¡dios porque le tendrán que gustar tanto los chicos con acento inglés! en los descansos siempre están juntos, y aunque compartamos el tráiler nunca puedo estar a solas con ella porque siempre le invita, a veces se viene también Jena pero, está claro que solo la invita para guardar las apariencias. ¿Qué exagero? ayer estábamos viendo la tele y cuando la pregunte que si quería que pidiera algo para cenar me suelta:

-lo siento no puedo, ya he quedado con Sam para cenar-

Y anda que me dijo que si quería ir, después se pone a probar diferentes vestidos y tacones y preguntarme que cual le quedaba mejor ¿enserio?

Por cierto estaba guapísima con todos.

En fin, mañana es mi cumpleaños y Jen insiste en que desayunemos juntos a primera hora de la mañana, no se para que quiere desayunar tan pronto esta chica es impredecible.

* * *

-oh venga ¡a donde me llevas?- a primera hora de la mañana Jen y yo volamos hacia Kentucky, nos habíamos quedado a comer en mi casa donde me habían preparado una fiesta con mis padres y mi hermano, Jen también se quedó a comer, yo pensaba que con eso ya era suficiente pero en la comida ella me dijo que aún no me había dado su regalo, aún recuerdo lo embarazosa que fue la comida

_*FLASHBACK*_

Como esperaba, nada más entrar mi madre me da un placaj- estooo abrazo, y luego abraza a Jen, una imagen graciosa ya que Jen le saca cabeza y media, mi padre no hace más que darme codazos y hacerme gestitos con las cejas.

Ya conocieron a Jen en la primera película pero nunca antes la habían visto al natural. Jen es una de esas personas que tienen una belleza natural en ella. Hoy lleva unos simples vaqueros con una camiseta de manga corta ajustada, muuuy ajustada, con una chaqueta de cuero color chocolate, también lleva su pelo, moreno por cierto, completamente liso y suelto. Se me ha caído la baba al verla vale.

Mi hermano Connor parece que acaba de ver una revelación, porque sonríe como un idiota y no deja de mirarla. Vale yo también lo hago pero es distinto, él tiene 15 años. Cuando paso por su lado le doy un pellizco en la oreja para que se corte un poco.

-oh , Jennifer pasa, teníamos muchas ganas de que vinieras- mi madre se la lleva a rastras al salón.

-muchas gracias, pero llámeme Jen por favor-

-lo hare con un trato, que no me trates de usted- joder que susto pensaba que iba a decir lo típico de "no dejes a mi niño eh"

Pese a las protestas de mi madre, Jen decide ayudarla con la comida, yo me quedo con mi padre mientras mi hermano va siguiendo a Jen con un perrito, ay dios.

-es más guapa de lo que pensaba hijo- dice mi padre palmeándome la espalda, él no fue a la primera premier asique aun no la conocía

-ya te lo dije papa- cuando la conocí no dejaba de hablar de ella.

-ya, pero a ti te gustan todas hijo, ya era hora de que salieras con una mujer de verdad, no como esas crías cabezas huecas que solo se ocupaban de su mini falda-

-gracias…supongo, pero papa no estamos saliendo-

-ya….aun- mi padre se va a la cocina dejándome la última palabra en la boca

Mientras comemos mi madre no ha dejado de ponerme en ridículo contando anécdotas de cuando era pequeño.

-aquí el señorito se creía que podía volar, en un descuido mientras le cambiaba el pañal a Connor…

-¡mama!- le corta el aludido, se ha puesto rojo como un tomate

-cariño eras un bebe, ¿qué creías que hacías?-

-tranquilo Connor, muchos no dejan el pañal hasta más edad que tu- mientras lo dice, Jen me pone una mano en el hombro. Parece que las anécdotas han seguido en la cocina.

-como te decía Jen- continua mi madre con un brillo en los ojos- este señorito se subió al tejado del garaje y se tiró porque pensaba que podía volar como superman- la risa cantarina de Jen mezclada con la de mis padres y mi hermano inunda toda la casa y un sentimiento cálido me inunda el pecho, como si mi casa por fin estuviera completa.

Las anécdotas siguen hasta tomando café después de comer

-dime una cosa Jen- dice mi padre- ¿tú también has notado el lado cursi de Josh?-

-¡oh papa!- ya empezamos, mi padre piensa que soy un cursi romanticón y siempre me pica con eso. Aunque sé que está orgulloso por ello.

-ves, yo siempre te digo que tienes una sensibilidad muy femenina- dice Jen con un ataque de risa

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste en tu sexto cumpleaños?- me pregunta mi padre

-papa, tenía 6 años, ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que he desayunado-

-eso es muy alentador dado que lo he cocinado yo- dice Jen haciendo que mi madre se atragante con el café por un ataque de risa. La miro suplicante para que no le dé más coba a mis padres, lo que le saca una sonrisa.

-ya me acuerdo- nos interrumpe mi padre- me dijo: "papa ¿alguna vez encontrare a mi princesa como en el Mario Bros?" y le dije "si hijo, pero para hacerlo deberás comportarte como un príncipe"-

Ahora sí que me he enfadado, no puedo evitar gemir en fastidio y taparme la cara con las manos, me fijo en que Jen no se ha reído con tantas ganas como antes, más bien de forma tímida, levanto la vista y veo que esta levemente sonrojada, ¿Por qué est…? ¡Oh mierda! ¡claro! ¡yo la llamo así! ¡Dios, papa que bocazas!

Mi madre parece darse cuenta de nuestro incomodo silencio y dice:

-como ves Jen el ser cursi viene de familia- esto hace que se libere la tensión y estallemos en carcajadas

-por cierto Jen vimos tu última película, es fantástica- comenta mi madre, Jen se vuelve a sonrojar, pero esta vez de modestia.

-oh muchas gracias-

-además he oído que eres la favorita para otra nominación a un Oscar- continua

-no creo que pase- dice una tímida Jen

-ah vamos, ya lo estuviste hace dos años, seguro que este año lo ganas-

-eres muy amable, pero no creo que vuelva a suceder-

-además es modesta ¿has visto Josh?- ¡ay! Ya empezamos

-mama…- la reprocho

-¿Qué? Ella es una verdadera actriz, seria, responsable y además humilde, no como esas chicas con las que sales-

-mama siguen siendo actrices-

-eso no son actrices, son crías que salen en las películas y encima se creen superiores por ello, Jen es una mujer y una actriz de verdad ¿o me lo vas a negar?- obviamente no se lo voy a negar, pero sé que no lo dice por mis otras amigas, si no por mí.

Además deberías seguir su ejemplo- vale, se acabó, miro a Jen y veo lo incomoda que se siente, por mucho que intente ocultarlo, odia que las conversaciones giren en torno a lo que ha conseguido

-acabo de acordarme de que no le he enseñado a Jen mi habitación- la arrastro hasta la planta de abajo que es donde tengo mi habitación.

Jen se queda pasmada

-vaya, es enorme- mi habitación ocupa lo que es todo el ancho y largo de la casa, con sala de juegos y de proyección.

-ya, siento lo de mis padres-

-oh no te preocupes, son encantadores, y también tu hermano-

-ya bueno, nunca se comportan así, les has debido de caer bien- Jen dramatiza un suspiro de alivio.

-mejor, estaba de los nervios- esto libera un poco la tensión entre nosotros. Jen se acerca la pared de la derecha, donde está el dibujo de un Oscar con mi nombre grabado

-me gusta, es original- dice

-gracias, fue idea de mi madre, dice que es una de las cosas que más le gustaría ver antes de morir

-seguro que lo hace, ya lo veras- me dice con una sonrisa sincera

-ella no esta tan segura-

-¡no digas eso! A tu madre se le cae la baba cada vez que habla de ti-

-ya lo sé es que…. no me malinterpretes está muy orgullosa, pero en ese sentido es un poco dura, solía decir que la fama se me ha subido a la cabeza, y por un momento así fue, intente cambiar y aunque ahora este orgullosa, nunca se me borrara su mirada de decepción- obviamente no le digo que fue ella quien me ayudo a ser mejor y a que me bajara de la nube.

-utilízalo como algo bueno, que te sirva para motivarte y no volver a ver a tu madre así, no como algo para hundirte- suspiro profundamente.

-gracias Jen- la acerco a mí para abrazarla fuerte, al principio se tensa pero luego pasa los brazos por mi cuello para devolverme el abrazo. Me pierdo en el olor de su pelo y ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que alguien ha bajado hasta que carraspea.

Levantamos la vista pero sin separarnos y veo a mi hermano en la entrada, me mira igual que cuando los dos discutíamos por un juguete y al final me lo quedaba yo.

-esto…mama dice que será mejor que os preparéis para iros, si no se os hará muy tarde-

Espera… ¿irnos? Miro a Jen que tiene una sonrisa traviesa, dios as saber que se le habrá pasado por la cabeza.

Subimos arriba y veo a mi padre bajar el maletero del coche ¿eing?

Jen se empieza a despedir de mis padres

-ha sido un placer conocerles- dice

-aquí siempre tendrás un sitio, ven cuando quieras preciosa- dice mi madre mientras la abraza, mi padre le da dos cariñosos besos en las mejillas y se despide de mi hermano con un abrazo, quien parece que se va a desmayar. Me deja despedirme de mis padres mientras ella arranca el coche. Antes de unirme a ella mi padre me susurra algo al oído

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

-no pienso decirte a donde vamos- me dice, llevamos más de dos horas conduciendo campo a través, por una sinuosa carretera a.k.a paso de ovejas, en medio de la nada, aparca en un claro y nos bajamos

-wow Jen esto es muy…- miro a los árboles, comunes, y al suelo, simple y con piedras-..¿Flipante?-

Jen capta mi ironía y me lanza una especie de pañuelo a la cara

-tapate los ojos y acompáñame-

-pero si me los tapo no voy a poder ver- digo confundido

Jen empieza a aplaudirme

-¡Muy bien Josh! Siempre con los sentidos alerta- finjo una expresión dolida y me doy la vuelta

-¿ah sí? Pues ahora me voy-

-vale, entonces no te doy mi regalo- al girarme veo que tiene una sonrisa malvada y las manos a la espalda, me acerco a ella con cara de sospecha.

-das miedo cuando estas tramando algo ¿lo sabias?-

-me lo habían dicho antes sip-

-¡eres mala!

-¡qué va!- pone cara de no haber roto nunca un plato, dios que ganas de besarla. Me rio de su expresión y la rodeo la cintura.

-ah, ah, ah nada de abracitos- sin separarse me tiende el pañuelo. Me lo empiezo a poner más despacio de lo requerido- ¡oh! ¡Venga date prisa! Esta oscureciendo y no quiero quedarme aquí en medio de la nada-

Termino de ponerme el pañuelo en los ojos y le doy la mano para empezar a caminar

-tranquila yo te protejo de cualquier oso-

-tratándose de un oso ¿no sería más común que yo te proteja a ti?- me paro en seco

-¿quieres dejar de meterte con mi altura?-

Nunca me ha gustado que se metieran con mi altura, pero no puedo enfadarme con ella.

-oh, no te enfades- noto que se pone de puntillas frente a mí y me da un golpecito en la cabeza con su barbilla, irremediablemente su cuello choca con mi nariz, momento en el que aprovecho para aspirar su perfume, tengo una pequeña obsesión con su olor ¡vale!

Seguimos andando y ella hace de lazarillo, aunque no se le da del todo bien, ya he estado a punto de caerme dos veces y he dejado la marca de mi nariz en un árbol.

Por fin llegamos a donde sea que me haya estado llevando y me pide que me quite el pañuelo. Con los ojos tapados no me había percatado del paso del tiempo y me doy cuenta de que ya ha anochecido. Miro a donde me señala y esbozo una sonrisa, estamos en un lago, de los muchos que hay en Kentucky, al lado hay una casita, bueno casita no porque es bastante grande, rural muy mona. Miro a Jen sin salir de mi asombro.

-¿en serio?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa, me hace un gesto para que me acerque.

* * *

**puuuues aqui lo voy a cortar, en fin gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y ya sabeis, teorias de que pasara, sugerencias, ideas y todo**

**ah porcierto me he enfadado con vosotros porque solo Marydc26 me ha ayudado con lo del cumple de Josh ehhh jum, recordad que yo soy la que tiene el poder de hacer que acaben juntos o de cargagrme a Josh porque se cae de un precipicio vosotros vereis XD (no os lo tomeis a mal estoy de broma)**

**REALIDAD**

**Jennifer comento que le encantan los chicos con acento ingles**

**la madre de Josh estuvo con la de Jen en la premiere de Los Juegos del Hambre en los Angeles**

**en la MTV salio un programa de casas de famosos, emitieron la de josh y la habitacion es tal cual la describo en el fic, tambien lo del oscar de la pared**

**en la celebracion real de Josh éste invito a Sam Claflin (Finnick) y a Jen ademas de otros de sus amigos a una fiesta en un club**

**REVIEWS**

**uandiflawless: **hola, me alegro de que te guste el fic, lo siento pero me es imposible actualizar tan seguido lo siento :) y lo de la intriga es un truco para que no me dejeis de leer jajajaj en fin hare todo lo posible para hacer que las cosas suban las temperaturas aunque no se me da muy bien, en fin vere que puedo hacer :)

**Marydc26:** jajjaaja eso eso compostura, yo siempre tengo en cuenta tus sugerencias (me salvas de dejar de escribir muchas veces en serio) y de Jena no se si la pondre asi mucho porque tampoco hay mucho de ella, lo del cumpleaños me ayudo mucho, aunque tendras que esperar al siguiente para ver que pasa jeje y bueno te agradezco muchiiiisiimo tu apoyo tanto en lo personal como en el fic, y tranqui que ya e incluido algunas de las ideas en los siguientes capis, asique nada muchisimas gracias otra vez y espero que te guste este capi

**Leay93: **muchas gracias por el review, y no nunca dejare este fic :)

**Cata D'Mellark: **yeah ese review! (?) jajja en fin se me va la pinza jajjaj yo intente aguantar sin ver alguna noticia de los Oscars para poder verlos cuando llegara del insti pero llego mi profe de ingles y me lo conto y yo pegandome con el movil para poder ver los videos y gritando cuando llegue a casa, eso si su caida fue genial, hasta cayendose tiene estilo, llego a ser yo y tienen que parar la ceremonia ahi en medio para pedir una ambulancia jajaj me alegro de haberte alegrado el dia gracias de nuevo :)

**Luna Fabregas: **no te preocupes por no haber comentado :) si yo tambien odio a Vanessa pero va a dar de que hablar, y me alegro que te gustara lo de Sam, hay que ponerle las cosas claras a Josh para que no se nos distraiga jajaj un beso

**Guest: **jajaj muchas gracias por el review, y claro que jen salto por dentro cuando puso celosa a Vanessa quien no lo haria? jajja y no te preocupes a mi tampoco me gusta nada, siiiii otra que grita conmigo ah ganadooooooo (un poco tarde para seguir jaja) muchas gracias por lo de dibujo y no no he tomado clases, todo fue ponerse una tarde que tenia un poco mal y me quise desahogar y ya esta, asi surgio un abrazo :)

**SIL-LJDH: **hola (un poco tarde lo siento) muchas gracias por el review, y me atrevo a decirte que subas tu fic, seguro que es genial, todo es empezar y bueno ya te sigo en twitter y tengo tu e-mal, espero que te guste el capi un abrazo

**AlejaB: **gracias por el review! espero que te guste el capi

**en fin creo que ya estais todo muchas gracias como siempre :) y aqui mis contactos**

**twitter. AlexJLaw95**

**E-mail: alexmermaid.95 **

**that's all folks!**


	28. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

Hemos llegado hace un par de horas y Jen me ha encerrado en mi habitación, literalmente.

Cuando entramos en la cabaña subimos a la planta de arriba para dejar sus maletas y me acompaña a la mía, no me había percatado de que se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta hasta que la oí cerrarse y que Jen ponía el pestillo

-¿pero qué haces?-

-necesito que te quedes aquí un tiempo-

-¿ahora es cuando se supone que sale un asesino del armario?- digo

-muy gracioso, anda quédate ahí- oigo los pasos de Jen y noto que se está alejando.

-¡oye y que se supone que voy a hacer mientras!- oigo que se acerca de nuevo a la puerta.

-¡yo que sé! ponte a cantar si te apetece, ah por cierto tienes que cambiarte de ropa, algo más elegante, pero no te pases- es muy ridículo hablar con una persona a través de una puerta mientras estas encerrado en una habitación por si os lo habíais preguntado

- te importaría decirme de una vez de que va todo esto- grito exasperado

-ya lo sabrás no seas impaciente, quédate ahí y no te muevas- dice con tono gracioso

-oh si claro ahora estaba pensando en irme a la playa un rato- digo irónico

La oigo marcharse y mascullar algo de que soy insufrible para todo mientras baja las escaleras.

Pues nada parece que me toca quedarme aquí.

Al cabo de las dos horas, si dos horas, Jen me pide que baje

-y como voy a hacerlo si me has puesto el pestillo listilla- le grito

-pues saliendo, la puerta ha estado abierta todo el rato- ¡que!

-¿me has dejado encerrado durante dos horas en una habitación que estaba abierta? ¿Sabes la de ganas que tengo de ir al baño?-

-pues haber salido a mí lo que me interesaba era que no bajaras abajo, haber usado el baño de arriba- esta mujer es imposible- oye quieres dejar de gritar y bajar de una vez- cierto suena muy ridículo seguir gritando.

-está bien ya bajo- abro la puerta y cuando veo que es verdad lo de que estaba abierta hago una mueca, seré tonto. Cuando me acerco a la escalera veo que toda la barandilla está llena de globos de colores, ¿y esto?

Cuando bajo al salón principal todo está igual, lleno de globos y serpentinas, esto no estaba cuando llegamos, ahora sé porque ha tardado tanto.

Oigo un "ejem2 a mi espalda y me doy la vuelta, Jen está de pie junto a una mesa con unas velas, la comida tenía un aspecto exquisito, aunque no más que Jen, se había rizado un poco el pelo y recogido el flequillo hacia un lado, llevaba un vestido blanco con un escote que le llegaba casi hasta el ombligo, Jo-der, era un vestido sencillo y no muy ceñido, solo lo suficiente para mi salud mental.

-¿a qué viene todo esto?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dice emocionada. No puedo creerlo, ¿ha preparado todo esto por mí?

La cena esta deliciosa, no paramos de hablar y de gastar bromas, y lo mejor es que no salió en ningún momento como tema de conversación ni nuestras carreras, ni Vanessa ni Sam ni nada por el estilo, solo éramos ella y yo.

Cuando terminamos de recoger la mesa, Jen me conduce frente a la chimenea, hay una colchoneta inflable con unas mantas por encima y unos cojines.

-no puedo creer que hayas preparado todo esto- le digo sinceramente

-pues aún no ha acabado, siéntate ahora vuelvo- me da un apretón en la mano antes de irse, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estábamos cogidos de la mano, parecía todo tan natural.

Lo oigo trastear en la entrada y como tarda un poco en llegar me siento en la colchoneta, oigo un ruido a mi espalda y veo a Jen sentarse en una silla con una guitarra en la mano, no me lo puedo creer.

Empieza a tocar unos acordes de una canción y creo que es Keep holding on de Avril Lavigne, la letra nos pega bastante con lo que sé que no ha cogido la canción por casualidad.

Mientras la canta no deja de sonreír y cada vez que yo la sonrío baja la cabeza tímida, odia cantar asique sé que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mí.

Es perfecta.

Al acabar la canción se sienta a mi lado en la colchoneta con dos copas de vino, me da la mía y me sonríe de manera muy dulce,

-muchas gracias, de verdad ha sido precioso-

-de nada- dice con una sonrisa bajando la cabeza tímidamente- aun no te he dado mi regalo- frunzo el ceño

-¿esto no es todo?- saca una cajita de debajo de los cojines y me la da, la miro extrañado y me incita a abrirlo, cuando lo abro me quedo flipado, es un colgante de pyrrha, están muy de moda y desde hace bastante tiempo que quiero uno, esos colgantes los puedes personalizar, el mío es de un ancla con la inscripción _still leave hope, _dios es genial, la miro y no puedo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo

-dios Jen es genial, gracias- me separo- estaba deseando tener uno-

-es que fui a comprarme yo uno y me estaba desquiciando porque no sabía que regalarte, luego me acorde de que tú también querías otro- dice

-¿tú también tienes uno?- lo saca de debajo de otro cojín, ¿Por qué lo esconde todo ahí?, y me lo enseña, el suyo es redondo y tiene grabado un corazón con alas y la inscripción _jamais arriere _en francés.

-gracias por esto- digo mirándola a los ojos

-de nada- dice encogiéndose de hombros de esa forma tan característicamente suya. No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, y, como siempre que la miro a los ojos, me pierdo en ellos, le aparto el pelo detrás de las orejas y me acerco lentamente hacia ella mientras le acaricio la barbilla, justo cuando nuestros labios están a punto de rozarse, Jen se aparta despacio, abro los ojos y la miro extrañado.

-estas con Vanessa Josh- a pesar de haberse separado, está lo suficientemente cerca para apoyar los brazos en mi pecho, parecerá estúpido pero esta cercanía me influye una ligera esperanza, de que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, podamos estar juntos.

-Jen…- me interrumpe poniendo un dedo en mis labios

-Josh en serio…no quiero hablar de esto, tu estas con otra y….yo no soy así- podría decir cualquier excusa, es lo que cualquier tío haría, pero después vuelvo a mirar a esos ojos grises, en los cuales se reflejan las llamas de la chimenea, y sé que no puedo hacerle eso.

-tienes razón, perdona…no tengo escusa- me sonríe ligeramente y me besa en la mejilla, yo hago lo mismo y le doy un ligero apretón a nuestras manos entrelazadas para decirle que todo está bien.

-venga a la cama, hoy nos ha tocado madrugar- dice

-argg no quierooo- me echo hacia atrás para quedar tumbado sobre la colchoneta

-veeenga no seas crio- me tapo la cara con el brazo haciendo que no la escucho- bueno yo me voy, tu veras- antes de que se levante le agarró del brazo y tiro de ella para que caiga en la colchoneta, pero en lugar de eso cae sobre mi

¡Ouch!- grito

-te lo mereces por tirarme-

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por un momento

-veeeengaaaaa- dice con voz cansina- si no mañana nos tiraremos todo el día en la cama-

-jooooo ¿Por qué no dormimos aquí?- hago pucheros de cachorrito

-¡ugh! ¡Vale! Pero deja que me cambie- hace intención de levantarse pero vuelvo a sujetarla para impedírselo.

-no hace falta, estas bien así-

-cómo voy a estar bien así, ya te has fijado en el escote, cuando me mueva se me vera todo-

-pues por eso- digo con una sonrisa burlona, coge un de los cojines y me pega.

-¡eres un cerdo!- se levanta riendo y sube a una de las habitaciones a cambiarse. Bien pensado uno es una mala idea asique yo también me subo a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Me pongo mi camiseta favorita para dormir, no es la primera vez que voy a dormir tan cerca de ella y ya nos hemos visto en ropa interior, así que me quedo con el bóxer

Cuando bajo veo que Jen ya está tumbada tapada con una sábana hasta la cintura y lleva una camiseta, demasiado fina, de tirantes, seguro que también lleva ese short que es demasiado pequeño para mi salud mental.

Me tumbo en la colchoneta boca abajo, guardando las distancias, me quedo esperando una reacción que no llega, ¿se habrá molestado por lo que le he dicho del vestido? ¿O cuando e intentado besarla?

-jeeeeen- la llamo como si fuera un niño de 3 años llamando a su madre. Se gira sobre sí misma para mirarme pero sin acercarse, no noto ninguna emoción especifica en su rostro- estas muy lejoooos- dejo caer el brazo de forma dramática entre nosotros

-no voy a acercarme, me has hecho daño cuando me has tirado- se pone boca arriba cruzada de brazos fingiendo un enfado

-joooo- pongo un puchero y no paro de decirle por favor como si tuviera 2 años, Jen no para de reírse, esto me anima a cogerla del brazo, esta vez con cuidado, y la acerco a mí, estamos frente a frente, con mis brazos rodeando su cintura y sus manos en mi mandíbula

-eres igual que un niño- dice, yo solo me encojo de hombros

-soy más pequeño- nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos

-sí, lo eres…..-susurra mientras me acaricia la mejilla.

-anda vamos a dormir- sé que ha sonado muy borde, pero si me quedo más tiempo así no responderé de mis actos, asique mejor evitar el punto de no retorno, le doy un beso en la frente mientras ella cierra los ojos, mmmm me encanta cuando hace eso,

Se da la vuelta acurrucando su espalda contra mi pecho.

Y mientras observamos cómo se consumen las llamas del fuego, nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**ante todo perdon por los errores de gramatica, no e podido revisarlo yo misma y le e pasado el autocorrector, que corrije como le da la gana asique si hay palabras que no tienen sentido disculpad.**

**otra cosa, no parais de dejarme mensajes como que e dejado la historia abandonada, por ultima vez, NO LA VOY A ABANDONAR, tengo vida aparte de esto, por no hablar de un sinfin de problemas familiares que no parecen querer resolverse y problemas academicos, asique como vosotros comprendereis no tengo tiempo de escribir, y cuando lo tengo pues simplemente no tengo humor para hacerlo,**

**ademas me he quedado estancada y no se como continuar, tengo una carpeta llena de capitulos escritos a mano sobre futuros capis, ya tengo dos de relacionados con los globos de oro y unos tres o cuatro de su estancia en hawaii, pero no se como llegar a ellos, asique un poco de ayudita no vendria mal no os parece?**

**en fin no quiero ponerme borde lo siento**

**tengo una propuesta, me e hecho facebook, y pues tenia intencion de usarlo para los fanfics, me explico, como tardo mucho en actualizar, a traves de faceboo puedo no se postear algun avance de un capitulo, poner ideas para ver que os parece, no se, hacer algo para que se os haga mas amena la espera, y asi os tendria informados de cuando actualizo.**

**mi face es Sandra Sanchez Rodriguez**

**en fin ya sabeis...lo de siempre**

**REALIDAD**

**los colgantes de Pyrrha se llevan mucho entre las celebrities, son amuletos que puedes personalizar tu mismo,**

**el de josh es cuadrado con un ancla y la fras "still leave hope" algo asi como "aun queda esperanza"**

**el de jen es redondo con un corazon y alas de angel con la inscripcion "jamais arriere" que en frances significa "nunca mires atras"**

**obviamente el echo de que jen se lo regalase a josh es mero producto de mi invencion, aunque nunca se sabe**

**pondre las fotos de los colgates en mi perfil, buscad el numero del capitulo y ya esta**

**REVIEWS**

**Napilut: **ya bueno, soy malisima poniendo cosas romanticas y cursis, fue lo unico que se me ocurrio

**Marydc26: **ya he dicho que no lo voy a abandonar, al final puse lo de la cancion, gracias por la sugerencia, si lo del lago lo puse a drede por la cabaña del padre de Katniss, gracias por el review

**Luna Fabregas: **gracias por el review espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**thedylori: **ya tengo el lemon escrito a mano, pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento de verdad, aun no voy a ponerlo, no me gustan las historias que van muy rapido y directamente al grano

**Everllarkglee4ever: **gracias

**Katri: **muchas gracias espero que sigas leyendo el fic

**THG THE BEST: **muchas gracias, pero yo en ningun momento he desacreditado a Josh de ser buen actor o no ni e insultado a sus compañias, simplemente es un dialogo que me he inventado para la historia y no es mi opinion, no seria etico que lo pusiera, asique lamento si alguna fan de josh o de sus antiguas novias se ha ofendido, muchas gracias por tus sugerencias las tendre en cuenta, espero que te guste el capitulo

**jaylene200: **muchas gracias, no se a que te refieres a que el dibujo es dificil de creer, tengo fotos del proceso si quieres verlo, en cualquier caso muchas gracias

**nuriahutch: **gracias

**Pau: **gracias, y no no lo tengo abandonado, ya e explicado el porque lo siento

**odalyzJIJH: **gracias, de nuevo digo que no lo he abandonado, pero no e podido seguirlo, y lo de interesante lo siento pero ya he dicho que me he quedado algo estancada, espero que por poco tiempo

**lamento si sueno borde en los reviews pero no estoy muy de humor personal, asique por favor no os lo tomeis a mal, gracias de todas formas**

**bye.**


End file.
